WWE's Next Top Diva
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: What if the WWE had been in America's Next Top Model, but with the WWE running the whole thing and it being WWE's Next Top Diva.You the redears decide who is going to be eliminatid, by REVIEWING...
1. Choices

**Disclaimer- I won nothing to do with the WWE, or America's Next Top Model.**

**A/N- Okay here it goes, I got this idea suddenly… What if the WWE had been in America's Next Top Model, but with the WWE running the whole thing and it being WWE's Next Top Diva. Hope you like it.**

_Chapter 1: Choices _

Lidia McMahon was going through pictures of girls from all around the world. It was time for another season of WWE's Next Top Diva.

"So what thirteen girls should we chose." Linda said to the three judges.

The three judges were, her own daughter Stephanie McMahon, the Million Dollar Princess. Dwaine Johnson aka the Rock, he was their motivator and photographer. Miss Elizabeth, the fashionista.

"I like Lilian Garcia." Dwaine said.

Linda took out her picture as they examined it, the Latina was a beauty.

"Okay Lillian." Linda said as they all wrote it down on paper. Twelve to go.

"What about Stacy Keibler." Miss Elizabeth suggested.

They looked at the picture of the Leggie Woman. They all nodded, she could be the legs of WWE's Next Top Diva.

"Okay Stacy it is, eleven to go."

They each looked through picture. Finally Stephanie stopped.

"Torrie Wilson." Stephanie said holding up the picture of a beautiful short haired Blond.

They all nodded as they wrote down the name "Ten to go."

Miss Elizabeth held up a picture of a brunette " Candice Beckman."

They studied the picture for a few minutes "Okay write her down, nine to go."

After some minutes Linda held up a picture of a sweet looking blond. "Maria Kanellis."

They examined the picture before they all nodded their approval. " eight to go."

Miss Elizabeth held up a picture of a punk looking, yet beautiful girl. "Ashley Massaro."

Linda looked at the paperwork that was sent with the picture "It says here that she has a daughter, can she stay away from her daughter for so long."

"It says here that her daughter is sick and she needs the money, plus she says she has her mom to take her of her daughter."

"Add her to the list." Linda said "Seven to go."

Stephanie showed them a picture of a beautiful Latina with brown hair and green eyes. "Eve Torres."

They looked at the picture "Yes put her on the list as well." Linda said "Six to go"

Dwaine glanced at the next picture and decided she was going to be in the list. He had to take a picture of that shinning smile. "Mickie James."

They looked at the picture of a gold with honey brown hair and a beaming smile. They all nodded "Five to go."

Miss Elizabeth showed them a picture of a tomboyish yet pretty red head. " Amy Dumas, better know as Lita."

They studied the picture "Yes, four to go."

Stephanie studied some other picture before stopping at a picture of a beautiful brunette. "Patricia Stratigias, better know as Trish Stratus."

Linda took a look at it making up her mind "Yes of course, three to go."

"Melina Perez." Miss Elizabeth said holding up a picture of a woman with black and red hair.

Linda and the other nodded "Two to go."

"Michelle McCool." Dwaine said holding up a picture of a blond with straight long hair and bangs just cut straight above her eyes.

They all nodded once again. "One to go."

"I found her… Maryse Ouellet." Linda said showing them a picture of a woman with short dirty blond hair.

"That's all we found our contestants for the WWE's Next Top Diva." Linda said "Call your dad Stephanie, tell him were ready to start the next season."

Stephanie nodded dialing a number. Ten minutes later they were finished.

"I just need to write the letter and send them, you are free to go." Linda said. They all nodded and quickly stood and left.

_Dear (insert name here), _

_Congratulations you were one of the thirteen chosen girls to be in WWE's Next Top Diva. Pack two suitcases, and two suitcases only. Here is your ticket for the next flight to WWE's headquarters, see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Linda McMahon. _

With that Linda gave it to her secretary and ordered them to send it to each of the girls as soon as possible. She wanted them at headquarters by the Friday and it was already Wednesday.

**A/N- Yes its short, but it's just the introduction, I'll try to make the next chappie longer. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… please tell me if you like it or hate. Should I continue it t all, you decide the fate of this story. **

**Muchos Besos, **

**Josey… xoxoxo…**


	2. The Girls

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter**

**A/N- Thanks to Tay, Ainat, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, The Hardy Boyz are hot and Cro009. Honestly I didn't think people would read this… but thanks to those who did REVIEW. A big huge thanks and a big hug from your favorite superstar. Lol. **

**Chapter 2: The Girls**

Linda looked around headquarters it was barely seven am, and all the beautiful girls were there . She always liked having a meeting before officially beginning the competition. She liked to get to know each of the girls, and have them introduce themselves properly.

"Hi girls my name is Linda McMahon, and this is my daughter Stephanie McMahon- Levesque." Linda pointed at Stephanie who was standing at the back of the room.

"Hi Linda… Stephanie." they all said.

"Okay so I'm going to pass this." Linda said holding up a lip gloss, "And you will tell us something about you, then you will pass it to whoever girl you want to."

They all nodded, she passed it to the blond that was sitting on her right.

The blond stood up. "My name is Michelle McCool, I'm Twenty- three years old. My home town is Palatka, Florida. I'm 5ft 10 inches. I have a degree in teaching. I'm religious, and my favorite color is baby blue." she threw the lip gloss to a red head.

The red head caught it with no problem "My name is Amy, but I go by Lita. I'm twenty- four years old, 5ft 6 inches. My favorite color is lime green. I don't have a degree, I went to collage, but I didn't think it was for me. I work at a animal store, I love working with animals and if I went back to school, I would study to be a vet." she passed it to a girl with long blond hair.

"My name is Maria Kanellis." she said in a sweet color. "My favorite color is Red, I like making my own clothes, I'm a pretty decent singer. I'm Twenty- two, and 5ft 7 inches." she gave it to the brunette with green eyes.

"My name is Eve Torres, I'm fluent in both English and Spanish. I was born in Denver, Colorado, but live in Los Angeles, California. I'm Twenty years old, 5ft 8 inches tall. I love dancing and am very athletic. " she passed the lip gloss to the girl across from her.

"My name is Mickie James, I'm a very enthusiastic person." she said giving them a big smile " I'm Twenty years old, 5ft 4 inches. My favorite color is turquoise. I have a degree in business." she passed the lip gloss to another blond.

The blond stood up. "My name is Stacy Keibler, my friends call me Legs. I'm Twenty years old, 5ft 11 inches. I live in Los Angeles, California. My best friend is here as well."

She passed it to the short haired blond next to her. "My name is Torrie Wilson, I'm Twenty- four years old. My best friend is Legs, here. I'm 5ft 9 inches, I live in Huston, Texas, but used to live with Legs." she passed it to a brunette.

"My name is Lilian Garcia, I live in New York, New York, but was born in Madrid, Spain. I love to sing, I also write my own songs. I'm Twenty - two years old, I'm 5 ft 6.5 inches. I have two favorite colors, silver and black. I love boots, and will almost always were them." she passed it to the brunette next to her.

"I'm Patricia Stratigias, better know as Trish Stratus. I'm Twenty- Five, I'm Canadian, and live in Richmond Hill, Ontario. I am 5ft and 4 inches, I used to be a fitness model. My favorite color is pink." she tossed the lip gloss to a girl with short dirty blond hair.

"My name is Maryse Ouellet. I'm French- Canadian, I live in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. I'm 5ft 8 inches. My favorite color is gold. I'm Twenty- Three years old. My first language is French, making English my second language." she sat back down passing the lip gloss a girl with blond and black long hair.

She stood up "My name is Ashley, my favorite color is Hot Pink. I'm 5ft 5 inches, I'm twenty-six years old. I live in Austin, Texas with my five year old daughter." she passed the lip gloss to a brunette with honey blond highlights.

"I'm Candice Beckman, but I go by Candice Michelle, Michelle being my middle name. I'm Twenty-Six, and I'm 5ft 7 inches. My favorite color is pink." she passed it to a girl with black and red hair.

"My name is Melina Perez, I'm twenty- three years old. I'm 5ft 4 inches. I can speak English and Spanish fluently. My favorite color is red." she passed it back to Linda.

Linda nodded at them "Pleased to meet you. Now in the show you could be on video at any time. "

"Now to be a Diva you have to be trained, so each of you is going to get a personal trainer, one of our wrestler will train you for some time." Linda said pulling out a bowl that had little papers in it. "I'll pass this paper around and you will take a paper out, no exchanging partners."

She passed it to Michelle who was sitting next to her, and on and on it went till the thirteen girls hand a little paper in their hands.

"Michelle you go first."

"Mark Callaway aka the Undertaker"

"Ashley?"

"Adam Copeland aka Edge."

"Eve?'

"Matt Hardy."

"Stacy?"

"John Cena."

"Torrie?"

"Dave Bautista aka Batista."

"Candice?"

"Phil Brooks aka CM Punk."

"Maria?"

"Jeff Hardy."

"Mickie James?"

"Randy Orton."

"Trish?"

"Chris Irvin aka Chris Jericho."

"Lilian?"

"Christian."

"Lita?"

"Glen Jacobs aka Kane."

"Melina?"

"John Morrison."

"Maryse?"

"Ted DiBiase."

"Okay good, you will meet them tomorrow." Linda said. "Now go find the rooms you will stay in, some are have four bed and other just two."

They all stood up chatting, picking their room mates.

"Lastly every time you have Linda mail, our theme song will play." Linda said.

"What's our theme song?" Trish asked.

"Diva's by Beyonce." Stephanie said.

They all nodded.

Maria, Eve, Mickie, and Lillian had become great friends and were going to be rooming together.

Melina, and Lita found themselves a room as well as Ashley and Trish.

Candice, Torrie, and Stacy went to a room. And finally Michelle and Maryse found one for them.

They were all in their room when they all heard a song.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, heyI'm a, I'm a, a divaI'm a, I'm a, a diva, heyI'm a, I'm a _

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state factsI told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get itI done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me 'Cause that's where I be_

Stacy who was closer to their living room area, went to get the letter while all the other girls left the comfort of their rooms and gathered around the living room.

_Dear Divas_

_You all look beautiful now, but wait to you see yourself in a mirror in a couple of hours. So get your pretty little butts out of the Diva's place and head outside. Stephanie will be waiting in the Limo, after all we drive in style. And you might meet some people of importance. _

_Love, _

_Linda. _

"OMG were getting makeovers." Maria said clapping her hands. All the other girls started talking in hushed voices heading outside.

"Who are we going to meet?" Stacy asked.

"The judges, duh." Lita muttered "How dumb can you be"

"Excuse me." Stacy said insulted.

"You heard me."

"Ladies, ladies, there no need to fight." Mickie said always the piece maker.

"She is right guys, don't fight." Torrie said taking hold of Stacy's hand.

Stacy glared at Lita, while Torrie dragged her away.

"Anyways, lets go" Maria said linking arms with Mickie, and Eve. Eve linking arms with Lilian.

With that they all headed to the Limo.

"Hi Stephanie." Mickie said in a bubbly voice, as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

"Hi Mickie, girls, well have you found out were we are going?"

They all nodded.

"Were getting makeovers right?" Michelle said/asked.

Stephanie nodded.

"And were meeting the judges, anyone with a brain can see that." Melina said shooting Stacy a smirk.

Stephanie nodded apparently not feeling the tension. The could be Divas started talking trying to ignore the looks Melina, Lita and Stacy, Torrie were shooting each other.

Finally they made it to their destination.

"Form a line because we have a surprise for you."

They all nodded forming a line, in front of the door.

Trish who was first in line stepped in. a flash nearly blinded her. "Welcome, I'm Dwaine Johnson."

The girls slowly made their way in, Dwaine taking a picture of each of them.

They all sat down in one of the chairs.

"Okay my name is Elizabeth but will be called Miss. Elizabeth." a petite brunette said "And I believe you have met Dwaine."

They all nodded.

"Okay so all of you are here to get makeovers." Miss Elizabeth said " Go and sit in the chair that says your name, and the worker will be there, they know what I want them to do to you."

"Do we have a say in this?" Ashley asked.

"If you wont go there it, you are at risk of being eliminated."

They all nodded their heads and sat in their seats.

Melina sat down as the person dyed her hair. "Do I get to see what color?' she asked.

The person shook their head. Melina rolled her eyes "Fine, do what ever the hell you have to do."

Meanwhile Maria and Mickie who were sitting next to each other, blissfully, not really caring what they were doing to them, they were always up to a good change.

On the other side of the room Michelle was nearly in tears. "Do you really have to cut it." she said glancing down at her beautiful long hair. The stylist nodded.

Michelle blinked back tears "Okay, wait let me close my eyes first."

Maryse glanced at her newly made friend, she for once was glad she already had short hair. "What are you going to do to me." she politely asked.

"Extensions, and dyeing it."

Maryse nodded.

Next to Maryse the red head was arguing with the stylist.

"I don't want my hair Black." Lita said. The stylist shrugged.

Stephanie came over "Is there a problem."

Lita shook her head giving her a fake smile before grumpily sitting back down on the chair, letting the stylist do their work.

Stacy smiled seeing Lita almost getting caught acting like a total bitch.

She sat next to Candice and Torrie letting the Stylist do their thing.

Eve looked around seeing everything while her new friend Lilian did the same.

"So what do you think they are going to do to you." Eve asked.

"I don't know, but I hope they don't cut my hair like Michelle."

Eve gave her smile "I hope I don't change drastically, I kinda think I look pretty like this."

Lilian giggled "You do."

Ashley glanced at them, a grim look on her face. She missed her baby girl and they were cutting her hair to make things worst.

"Ashley you'll see her again." Trish said to her friend.

Ashley sadly nodded.

A few hours later the make over was over.

Maria looked at her newly dyed hair. She loved it. It was red and in a lot of layers, giving it a slight edge, a good edge. Her make up was smoky and kinda dark, but she liked it. "I look good as a red head." Maria said to Mickie with a giggle.

Mickie nodded a giggle escaping her lips. "I like my hair." Mickie said taking a piece of goldish-brown hair. She smiled showing of her big smile, she loved how the stylist had made it pop out even more, if that were possible.

On the other side of the room Maryse looked at the mirror, now she had never been a conceited person who looked at the mirrors all the time, but she was loving her white-blond straight long hair. Maryse looked over to Michelle who was examining her hair in the mirror. Michelle now had waive hair to her shoulder, her bangs were still cut straight above her eyes.

Eve touched her hair, nothing drastic had been made to her. Her hair was now a chocolate color, and her make up was as natural as possible. Lilian had changed, her brunette hair was now a dirty blond, with black highlights. In simple words… they loved their looks.

Torrie looked at her new hair extensions, her hair was still blond but in a lot of little curls. "I love it."

Stacy giggled at her side "I love mine too." her hair was now to her shoulder, pin straight and in a pale blond color.

"Me three." Candice said examining her reflection, her used to be brunette hair was now a bit above her shoulders and midnight black.

Melina pouted looking at her reflection she rather liked having her hair black with red. She now had pure black curls that cascaded down her back. She looked to her right looking at her friend, Lita. Lita stood with her arms across her chest, glaring at nothing in particular. Her used to be red hair was now a black/brown color. It looked good on her, but apparently Lita didn't like it.

Ashley looked in the mirror. She loved her hair style. They had keep her punk look. Her hair was now in a choppy cut above her shoulders. She had hot pink, and black highlights scattered everywhere. "Trisha I love my hair, what about you."

Trish shrugged "It's okay." she now had blond hair to the middle of her back.

"So Ladies now we have a surprise waiting for you, and for us to see it, you need to get moving." Stephanie said. "And I hope, you liked your new looks."

They all nodded their head, even if it was a bit reluctantly from some people. They all said thanks to the stylist before heading to the Limo.

Once they were inside, the girls only, Stephanie was going with the other judges.

"Why did they let her be a red head and not me" Lita said in a loud voice to Melina.

Maria looked at her with a smirk, that didn't fit her since she was a nice girl. " Because I make a hotter red head."

" You whish, slut." Lita said.

They all gasped at her words. When Maria was going to say something, their driver opened the door, telling them that they had arrived at their next destination.

_**The Games was just beginning!**_

**A/N- So what did you think of it. Do you like it, hate it… please tell me. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Okay so the age they are, is the same age of when they debuted on WWE. Okay so the fate of two Divas are in your hands, readers. Two Divas are going to be saved from elimination, they will be ether the Woman's or Divas Champion. Review me and tell who you want to be saved, or else I might pick my two favorites instead. Lol. REVIEW. **

**Love, **

**Josey. **


	3. Saved

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter.**

**A/N- Thanks to ladyangle1981, Katie, DarkenMystery, Ainat, Tay, A-Romantic4Ever, Cro009, The Hardy Boyz are hot, LiveLaughLoveStandInTheRain, and Crazy-Girl. Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Chapter 3- Saved**

The girls filled out of the Limo, they were standing in front of a store… Wrestling Attire Inc.

"Shopping!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Well girls as you can see we are going shopping, you have two hours, Every Divas had to look fabulous while kicking ass." Stephanie said. "Oh and one more thing, the judges get to choose who they think has the best attire, and that Diva will be saved from elimination."

"After you find your attire put it on and wait for the others to finish."

They all nodded, nervous but exited at the same time. Miss Elizabeth and Dwaine opened the doors to the store, and all the girls rushed in.

Candice, Stacy, and Torrie quickly rushed to a rack of clothes.

Amy and Melina headed to one as well, but not before glaring at Stacy, Torrie, and Candice.

Mickie and Maria headed to some racks with colorful colors, big smiles on their faces.

Eve and Lilian hurried to look at clothes and shoes, especially shoes.

Michelle and Maryse headed to look at some pastel colored clothes.

Trish and Ashley headed to look at pink clothes or in Ashley's case, hot pink.

An hour and forty five minutes later all the girls rushed into a changing room and changed into their attire.

Lita came out dressed in some black cargo pants, black wrestling boots, a green bra with a fishnet shirt over it.

Melina came out right after her dressed in some blue tights with rose designs all over them with a matching top, she also had on black fury boots.

A few minutes later Candice, Torrie, and Stacy came out dressed in their wrestling attire.

Candice had on gold tights and a top to match, black wrestling boots, black elbow pads, and a black with gold robe that said Candice on the back.

Torrie had on pink shorts with a black belt, pink top, and black boots.

Stacy on black shorts with a black and blue top, and some black wrestling boots.

Maria came out next along with Mickie, her new best friend.

Maria wore some black tights, with little silver chains hanging around her waist, a red bra that had a black line all round it, a little hoddie with fur all around the hood, silver-grayish boots, and last but not least fingerless gloves.

Mickie came out dressed in turquoise loose wrestling pants, it had gold-cream designs all over. The top matched the bottoms, it tied behind her neck and had gold-cream designs around the bra-top. She had on small gold boots, and a turquoise hat with gold, pink designs on it as well. All in all it had to be one of the best attires Miss Elizabeth had seen all day.

Ashley and Trish came out next.

Ashley was wearing a pink, black, and white pleated minie skirt, black fishnets, pink and black bra, a little fishnet shirt, fingerless gloves, a skull belt, and combat boots.

Trish had some black and white tights that had lines running up and down, a striped black and white vest, silver belt that said 100%, and black hat, and black wrestling boots.

Michelle had on blue shorts with a top that two Christ on each side, one finger glove that go up to her elbows, and black boots that have a Christ on the front.

Maryse had on silver shorts with designs of black flames, and a matching top, black wrestling boots, and a silver cape looking thing that tied around her neck.

Finally Lilian and Eve came out.

Lilian was dressed in some camouflage tights, black top that tied around her neck twice, and black wrestling boots.

Eve was wearing a purple top that tied with lace in the front, showing off her black bra, some black leather shots, and black wrestling boots.

"Girls is that everyone." Stephanie said clapping her hands to get everyone's attention.

They all nodded. Most of them were fiddling with their clothes except, Maria, Mickie, Lita, and Melina.

Melina and Lita because they were to busy glaring or smirking at the could be Divas.

Mickie and Maria because they were blissfully unaware of they attire, like they were quite comfortable in them.

"So we have chosen the Diva we think looks more comfortable in their attire…. Mickie James you are saved from elimination." Miss Elizabeth said.

Mickie hugged Maria immediately letting out a squealed. Soon all the girls were hugging her except for Melina and Lita, who stood back scowling.

Stephanie stepped up to Mickie, draping a gold Championship over her shoulder. "You are now the Woman's Campion, and will take the Championship with you at all till the next time someone gets saved."

Mickie grinned taking the Championship off her shoulder and putting it around her waist.

"Now we have one more destination, before going back to Divas' Casa." Dwaine said.

"We are going to a nearby studio so I can take a picture of you."

They all nodded and headed to the Limo.

"Congratulation Mickie, my that Championship looks great on you." Maria said with a big grin on her face.

Mickie hugged "Thanks Mia, I love it, I'm so relieved that I wont get disqualified."

Maria nodded " I hope I don't get disqualified."

Mickie smiled at her "I hope you don't then who I'm I supposed to talk to, without them thinking I'm weird."

Maria giggled "Your not weird."

"So you say, but only cause your as weird as me."

Maria shot her a playful glare just as they pulled up at the studio.

They all stepped out of the limo and stood in front of a big looking building.

They all followed the judges inside.

"Each of you will take a individual than a group picture, okay." Dwaine said.

"Are you going to be the one taking the pictures?" Lilian asked.

He nodded "The door on your left is a making up and hair room, go and people will be waiting for you to redo your hair and makeup."

They all nodded following Stephanie and Miss Elizabeth into the room.

They each went to sit on a chair and let the people do their work.

Stacy was the first to be finished. Her hair was straight and parted down the middle. Her make up was pink and innocent looking.

Torrie had he hair down and to the middle of her back, her make up was pink as well and it looked fresh and natural.

Candice had her hair curled and above her shoulder, her make up was made up of gold's and browns with shiny lip gloss.

Maria's red hair was straight and to her waist, her bangs were to the side covering her forehead and some of her eye. She had on smoky make up making her green eyes pop and bright red lip stick to match he wrestling attire.

Mickie's hair was a curled to perfection to the middle of her back, she put on her hat making her hair curl around her face. Had on light blue eye shadow, he lips were colored in brown with a coat of gloss over them.

Eve had on light purple eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, looking as natural possible.

Lilian had on the least amount of make up as well, only some light green eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

Melina had on almost no make up, only some lip gloss, as did Lita but she had red lip stick.

Ashley had smoky make up and some shine on her lips, Trish had on some grayish makeup and lip-gloss.

"Okay are you all ready." Dwaine said.

They all nodded excited but nervous at the same time.

"Okay Mickie your up first."

Mickie nodded and went to the other room with him.

"Stand there, just smile for me." Dwaine said.

Mickie stood in front of a black background that had a big the WWE sing. She gave him her big smile.

"Thanks, can you go call Maria."

Mickie nodded skipping out of the room "Ria your up next."

And on and on it went. Dwain would take head pictures of them.

"Okay its time for the group picture." he said ushering them in the room. "Stacy on get on your stomach and look at the camera, the rest just pose around her.

They all nodded and got in their positions.

**Stacy** laid down on her stomach, crossing her ankles showing of her long legs, her head in her hands, the perfect look of innocence. **Candice** stood by her feet, he head kinda thrown back, her hands as if undoing her robe. **Torrie** stood by her Stacy's head. Her legs crossed and her head on her hip giving a big smile to the camera. **Michelle** put her foot lightly on Stacy's back, showing off her own long leg, after all she was only an inch shorter than her. Her hands crossed across her chest, a smirk on her face. **Maryse** stood next to her, her hand on her hip, her hand in her hair, and a smirk on her face. **Lilian** stood next to Maryse, her hands in front of Maryse as if pushing her back. **Eve** stood on the other side of Michelle, her him leaning towards her right, and her hands up in the air as if after winning a match. **Melina** was down doing the splits, on the floor, on Candice side. **Lita** stood directly behind her. Lita had her hands crossing over her stomach, one of her shoulders up as if in a half shrug, a smirk intact. **Ashley** stood beside Lita, one hand on her hip, while throwing up the 'Rock On' sing with the other. **Trish** was beside her one hand on her hip, while the other one was touching the brim of her hat. **Mickie** was beside Torrie, crouching down as if ready to fight, one hand on her waist, and the other on her leg. **Maria** stood beside Mickie, she bend down, her hands by her lips as if sending Dwaine a kiss, her lips were in a pout, her opened to show their piercing green color and her hair was bellowing behind her because of the fan they had.

FLASH

"Good, good, you girls did good, wait here, I'm going to go talk to the judges and decide who wins the Divas Championship, and gets saved."

They all nodded whispering to each other as he left.

A few minutes Stephanie, Dwaine, and Miss Elizabeth came in, with Stephanie carrying the title.

"All of you were great, I wanted to choose Mickie but she's already saved… Mickie you have a great smile." Dwaine said making Mickie blush at the compliment.

"So I pick…" he said "Maria, your our new Divas Champion."

Maria clapped her hands in excitement. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

The judges laughed at her exciment "Here you go." Stephanie said handing her the title.

Maria took it gently placing it around her waist. She turned to her fellow Champion.

"Congratulations Mia" Mickie said giving her fellow Champion a hug, so tight for such a petite Diva.

"Thanks." Maria said beaming. They hugged once again. Slowly all the other Divas congratulated her, their nerves bigger than ever.

"Okay well this was our last stop, we are going back to the Divas Casa." Stephanie said.

All the girls nodded heading outside and to the Limo.

They all arrived at the Casa in half an hour. It was already Ten P.M at night. They had been up since Six AM or so. They immediately went to their rooms dropping their bags, the stylist had given them makeup , while they had chosen more wrestling attires and some other clothes they could wear to the ring.

"Divas!" a voice said, the voice echoed around the house.

They all rushed in to find Linda McMahon sitting down on a cozy chair.

They all stood in front of her.

"You have an hour to get ready, today will be the first elimination, dress as if your going down to the ring, but not to fight." Linda said. "The Limo will pick you up. Be ready."

She stood up and hugged each of them, hugging Maria and Mickie at last "Congratulations Mickie, Ria… can I call you Ria."

Maria smiled "Of course."

Mickie smiled at her as well.

Linda started making her way to the door "Don't forget be ready, and looking like the Divas you are."

**A/N- Hope you like this one. Its time to choose who you want to be Eliminated. Choose wisely, and don't forget Maria and Mickie are safe. **

**Mickie- 4 votes**

**Maria- 3 votes**

**Ashley- 2 votes**

**Trish- 2 votes**

**Stacy- 2 votes**

**Lita- 2 votes**

**Torrie- 1 vote**

**Eve- 1 vote**

**Michelle- 1 vote**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…**

**Next On WWE's Top Diva: **_**Elimination, and the Divas meet their trainers. **_


	4. Goodbye Diva

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter. **

**A/N- Thanks to MusicLuver22, Cro009, Ainat, DarkenMystery, Tay, Katie, A-Romantic4Ever, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, ItsRainingInsidee, The Hardy Boyz are hot, and KingK11. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them. Okay enough of that, hope ya'll enjoy the Chappy. **

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Diva. **

The Divas all hurried to their rooms. They changed into their Diva clothes and hurried to the Limo.

"Hot." both champions said to each other.

They both giggled before taking their seats next to Lilian and Eve.

Finally they made it to Divas Headquarters. All the Divas slowly got out heading towards the doors, that lead them to what would seal their fates.

They entered the room, and got in three lines facing their three judges and Linda McMahon.

"Welcome Divas!" Linda exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Linda!" they all exclaimed back.

"Sadly today one of you will be eliminated." Linda said.

All the Divas nodded.

"We have decided who will be eliminated, but before we announce who will leave, we will evaluate each and every one of you."

They nodded once again.

"Okay lets start off with Mickie James, our Woman's Champion."

Mickie smiled walking down the little cat walk they had and stopping a few feet away from Linda. Mickie turned around showing them her outfit.

Mickie was wearing leather Capri pants, a black muscle shirt with a gold see through flowy shirt on top, gold heels, her hair was up in a half pony tail, and she had no make- up on except for the glossy lip-gloss.

"Mickie James you are one of the two Divas that got saved, congratulations." Linda said. "Now lets see some of your pictures."

The plasma TV they had installed showed a picture of her, then they showed the group photo, but zoomed in on Mickie. They two Videos as well, one of Mickie looking for her wrestling attire and of her getting her make over.

Linda turned to the judges "Do any of you have anything to say to out Woman's Champion?"

Miss. Elizabeth nodded "I love the outfit Mickie, but next time let your hair down, it frames your face beautifully."

Mickie smiled at the complement "Thank you, next time I will."

"Well I for one love your smile, and cant wait to take your picture." Dwaine said flashing her a smile of his own.

Stephanie smiled as well "Mickie I feel like you will get far, in this competition, you have a carefree attitude, and it's just what we are looking for."

"Mickie you may go stand over there."

Mickie nodded and did as she was told.

"Next up is our Divas Champion." Linda said pointing at Maria. Maria did as Mickie did and walked towards her stopping a few feet in front of her. Maria turned around as well so they could get a good look at her outfit.

Maria was wearing black leather skinny jeans, a red corset that tied around the neck, two fingerless gloves, round toed high heels, her hair was up in a high pony tail, her make up was smoky with bright red lip stick.

"Congratulation Maria for getting saved, now lets see your picture and videos."

They showed a picture of her smiling, and one of her doing her pose with the group. They also showed a video of her and Mickie talking as they were getting their makeovers, and some of her choosing her attire.

Miss. Elizabeth spook up first " Maria you were the second Diva that looked comfortable in her attire, the first being Mickie."

Maria gave her a huge grin.

"And your outfit is beautiful, but it would look better if you only had on one fingerless glove , and you could put on some bracelets on the other arm."

Maria nodded a big grin still on her face "Will do."

"Maria you like Mickie have a carefree attitude, even if you are a bit hyper at times." Stephanie said getting out some giggled from the other Divas, while Maria just nodded and smiled.

"Maria you were such a natural in front of the camera, and you also have a beautiful smile, and wonderful pout. You had one of the best poses and looked so relaxed while posing."

"Thank you."

"You may join Mickie now." Linda said giving Maria a hug. Maria walked over to Mickie giving her a hug.

"Now the first one of you to be saved will be… Eve Torres."

Eve let out a huge sight of relief and hugged her friend Lilian before walking down the little catwalk and stopped a few feet from Linda. She turned around so they could see her outfit.

She was wearing some short shorts, black and red spaghetti strap corset, a black thick belt, and ankle boots. He hair was down, and she had on little make-up.

"Loving the outfit, but loose the belt." Miss. Elizabeth said.

Eve nodded taking it off and putting it off to the side.

"Now lets look at some of you pictures."

They showed two pictures of her, and a video of her looking through clothes, and another of her getting her makeover.

"You may go join the others."

Eve nodded giving Linda a hug, she walked over to Mickie and Maria.

"Trish Stratus step forward."

Trish did as she was told, and walked up to Linda stopping a few feet in front of her. She turned around, giving the judges a good view of her outfit.

She had on some tight fitting jeans, a black sports bra, black wrestling boots and two black arm bands.

"I like what your wearing, you look sexy and beautiful, yet ready to start a fight." Miss Elizabeth said. "Is your hair naturally waive?"

Trish nodded running her hand through her straight hair.

"Next time wear your hair waive, and you will look even more natural."

"Okay." Trish said a smile on her face.

"Now lets take a look at your pictures."

They looked at her pictures then they showed two videos of her, one of her looking through clothes, and the other of her getting her makeover.

"Congratulations you may join the others." Linda said giving Trish a hug.

"Thank you." Trish said and headed to stand with Eve, Maria, and Mickie. Giving them all a hug in her exciment.

"Ashley Massaro."

Ashley walked up to Linda as well, stopping just a few feet in front of her. She turned around giving them a good view of her outfit.

Ashley was wearing a grey long sleeve mini dress, a black studded belt, and black high heels on.

"I love the belt, it adds your style." Miss. Elizabeth said.

Ashley smiled. "Thanks."

"Now lets see some of your pictures."

They showed pictures of her and then a video of her and Trish talking about her daughter, this brought tears to her eyes.

"You miss her." Stephanie stated more than asked as Ashley wiped away some stray tears away.

"When I got into this WWE business, and I barely had Stephanie I felt the same, because I was on the road so much, but think of this as giving your daughter a better life." Linda said giving Ashley a hug.

Ashley nodded silently and went to stand with all the other savees.

"Maryse." Linda said.

The blond sighted in relief and strutted her way up to Linda, spinning around letting them get a good look at her.

Maryse had on a sparkly vest, some dark wash jeans that were tugged into some black boots, she also had on some black arm warmers, and a bet that had some strands hanging down.

"Well it looks like you have gained some confidence." Linda said with a smile.

"I have and it's all thanks to you." Maryse said.

They all smiled at her.

"It's good to have confidence, but don't let it turn into cockiness." Stephanie warned.

Maryse nodded fighting the urge to roll her eyes, it seemed like the warning was not taken to heart.

"Now lets take a look at what you have done all say."

They saw the pictures Maryse had taken, and then they saw some videos were Michelle was talking to her, but Maryse was not paying attention, instead she was looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"If the judges have nothing to say, you may go to join the other saved Divas."

The judges shook their head, they felt that even if they had something to say the young blond would pay them no mind.

Maryse smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder before strutting to were the her fellow Divas stood. She said Hi to her fellow blonds completely ignoring the red head, and brunettes.

"Stacy Keibler."

Stacy walked up to her spinning in a circle letting them see her outfit.

She had on a gray short skirt, a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, boots that came up to her knee with a long silver necklace around her neck. And her hair was curled to perfection.

"Love it, but loose the necklace you never know when you might wrestle, and they could use it against you." Miss. Elizabeth said.

Stacy nodded taking it off and putting it were Eve ad left her belt.

"Now lets see your pictures."

They showed the pictures she took and a video of her talking with Torrie.

"Wow look at those legs." Dwaine said.

Stacy looked down blushing at the compliment.

"It's always good to have a best friend in a hard competition." Stephanie said.

Stacy looked over to Torrie blowing her a kiss. Torrie blew one back.

"That's all you may go with the other saved Divas."

Stacy nodded and walked over to them. She gave Mickie a hug, after all a girl that had defended her from Lita couldn't be so bad, and she slowly realized Maria was a carefree girl as well.

"Candice Michelle."

Candice smiled walking up to Linda like all the other Divas, she spun in a circle showing of her outfit.

She had on a black mini dress, that had a pattern of flowers on the bottom and across the dress, she had on black high heels, and her hair was down and in curls.

"I love that dress, its so pretty." Miss Elizabeth said.

"Me too." Candice said with a smile.

Linda pointed at the TV, where the picture Candice took and some video's of were she's having her makeover done and picking out her clothes.

"You may go with the other Divas if the judges have nothing to say." Linda said. All the judges shook their heads, having nothing to add.

Candice hugged Linda before going to join Stacy.

Now they were down to five Divas left, Lilian, Lita, Melina, Michelle, and Torrie.

"Lita."

Lita smirked and like the other Divas walked up to Linda. Unlike the other Divas she just stood their.

Lita was wearing some black cargo pants, a black and pink corset that button up from the front, the top buttons were unbutton so you could see her bra, and she had on black wrestling boots. Her hair was down and straight, with a slight bump.

"You look beautiful, love how you have on your wrestling boots." Miss. Elizabeth.

Lita nodded but said nothing.

"Lets see what you did today."

They showed some beautiful pictures of her.

"You look awesome, but we may need to work on your posing." Dwaine said earning another nod from her.

They looked at the videos as well.

"I think you have a lot of potential, but you need to drop you attitude if you want to win." Linda said.

Lita nodded as making her way to the other saved Divas.

"Lilian" Linda said.

The Spanish beauty smiled and walked up to her like all the other Divas. She gave a turn letting them get a good look at her.

Lilian was wearing a silver baby doll dress that ended at the middle of her tight, she had on black high heeled boots that ended just below her knee, she also had on some thick silver bangles.

"I love you dress and you make it look good with boots." Miss. Elizabeth said.

"Yes you look beautiful." Dwaine said sending her a wink.

Lilian smiled a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Linda smiled while pointing at the TV. It showed pictures of her and some videos of her talking to Eve.

"If they don't have anything to say you may join your fellow Divas."

They all shook their heads. "Miss. Elizabeth and Dwaine said it all."

Lilian smiled before going to join Eve.

"Melina."

Melina strutted up to her, a smirk in place.

Melina had on some red skin tight jeans with a black tank top, that was cut to revile her stomach, and had on her wrestling boots over the jeans.

"The pants are bright, but they suit you. I like that your wearing your wrestling foots, you never know when you may get into a fight." Miss Elizabeth said.

Melina nodded.

"Now lets see what you have done today."

It showed the picture she took. But the thing the judges hated was when they saw a video of Melina being… for lack of better word, Difficult.

"Now Melina you have a lot of potential, like I said to Lita, but you need to get rid of the attitude if your going to get far in this business." Linda said.

Melina nodded making her way to stand next to Lita, not hugging Linda like the rest of the Divas.

"Michelle, Torrie." please step forward.

Torrie extended her hand to Michelle, Michelle took it and they both made their way to the front.

Torrie spun Michelle so they could get a good look at her outfit.

Michelle was wearing some cut-off white shorts, with a cream color strapless shirt, and some brown cowboy boots.

Then Michelle spun Torrie so they could look at her outfit.

Torrie was wearing white jeans with some white flats, and a pink corset looking shirt.

"Both of you look beautiful but one of you must go." Linda said "But before that lets have a look at your pictures and videos.

They went through Michelle and Torrie's pictures and video's.

"Both of you are great but we have to choose one of you.

"Torrie you are safe." Linda said.

Torrie sighted in relief and turned to hug Michelle. Michelle hugged her back wiping tears off her face. All the Divas rushed forward and hugged Michelle saying their final goodbyes.

"Goodbye Michelle." Linda said stepping forward and hugging the beautiful blond.

"Thanks for such a good experience." Michelle said hugging her back before hugging Maryse.

"The limo is waiting, go to Divas Casa and pack your things, it was a pleasure having you with us."

Michelle nodded walking towards the doors, as she reached the doors she turned around flashing them a smile, before walking out the building, to see what life brought her next.

The plasma TV in the room showed the group picture… Michelle disappearing from the picture.

**A/N- Finally another Chapter done. I was sad seeing Michelle go, after all she is one of my favorites. I had trouble writing this one, so I hope it's not suckyish. Lol. **

**Michelle McCool- 3 ½ votes**

**Torrie- 1 ½ votes**

**Melina- 1 vote**

**Lita- 1 vote**

**Lilian- 1 vote**

**Candice- ½ vote**

**Stacy- ½ vote**

**DarkenMystery and ItsRainingInsidee send me PrivateMassage to tell me who they wanted to get eliminated so its not in the Review page. Also Some people put I want (insert name here) or (insert name here) to be eliminated so for those who put that I only gave them ½ a vote. Remember to REVIEW!!!**

_**Next On - They meet their trainers. **_


	5. Hello Superstars!

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter**

**A/N- Thanks to Cro009, justbornawsome, Ainat, Tay, and KingK11. Thanks so much for the Reviews. The are awesome. **

**Chapter 5: Hello Superstars!**

It was Six-Thirty A.M, who in their right mind would be awake.

Linda McMahon and Stephanie McMahon were, they were on their way to the airport to welcome the Superstars.

Linda looked out the window remembering the night before. It was always sad seeing one of her Divas go.

"Mom, were here." Stephanie said snapping Linda out of her thoughts.

They both slowly got out of the opened Limo door and made their way to the airport gate.

Linda and Stephanie walked towards the closed airport gate, technically the airport was opened but they had emptied it just for them. The props of being a McMahon.

Slowly they walked to the waiting area.

Stephanie let out a squeal before running ahead of her mom.

Stephanie through her hands around a blond man, who lifted her up and twirl her around.

It could only be one man: Paul Levesque, Stephanie's husband and Linda's son- in- law.

Linda noticed more mans standing behind him.

Linda smiled kindly "Hi Paul."

Paul shook her hand "Hi Linda."

All the Superstars nodded in her direction. "Hello Mrs. McMahon."

"Hello boys, you ready to meet the Diva's."

They all nodded.

"For how long will we train them?"

"For about three weeks, we need them to know the basics, they have to have a signature move, how to get in character, and they need to get theme music as well." Linda said.

"Umm why do we need to help them with the music?" Kane asked.

"Because we need you to spend as much time as possible with them, they need to learn how to act like Divas, and know everything about the business." Stephanie said, who was at Paul's side.

They all nodded.

"Okay come on lets go."

They all headed to the big limo and climbed in.

Finally after fifteen minutes of small talk, they arrived at Divas Casa.

Much to their surprise some of the lights in the Casa were on.

"Well aren't some of them early risers." Linda said to Stephanie as they got out of the Limo, the Superstars just behind them.

Stephanie let out a giggle "I bet it's Maria and Mickie."

Linda nodded in agreement.

"Mickie and Maria?" Paul asked.

"Yea they are the Woman and Divas Champions." Stephanie said.

"Who of the guys are their trainers?"

"Maria has Jeff as a trainer, and Mickie has Randy." Linda said opening the door of the casa, walking in to see Maria and Mickie chatting in the kitchen.

At the noise of the opening door Mari and Mickie looked up big smiles on their faces. "Hi Linda, Stephanie."

"Hello girls." Linda said. "Are you the only ones awake."

They shook their heads "Umm I think Stacy, Eve, and Maryse have woken up already."

"Can you go get them." Linda said as they all made themselves comfortable on the couches and chairs that were in the sitting room.

They both nodded before walking out of sight.

A few minutes later twelve girls were standing facing them, most of them in pajamas, only the ones who had been awake were wearing regular clothes.

"Okay girls today you get to meet your trainers." Linda said standing up.

Excited whispers broke out among the girls.

"You wont be doing any training today, you will go to WWE's headquarters and get your theme music as well as maybe pose for some pictures to make you entrance video." Linda said looking around the room " When you start practicing it will be recorded and added to your entrance video."

"Disqualification will take place on Sunday, and it will go on like that, every Sunday, till this competition ends."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Okay well with ought further ado lets introduce you to your trainers."

"Jeff Hardy please step up." Linda said. Maria recognized the name of her trainer immediately.

"Hi I'm Maria." she said stepping forward, her hand outstretched to the rainbow haired man.

"Jeff Hardy." Jeff said shaking the red heads hand.

Jeff and Maria stood to the side.

"Randy Orton." Linda said.

A tall man with tattoos all over his arms stepped up. Mickie smiled at finally getting to meet her trainer. She stepped up to him and extended her hand to him "Mickie James."

Randy just nodded his head in getting not saying anything to the curvy brunette.

"John Cena." Linda said. A big guy with the cutest dimples and shockingly blue eyes stepped up. Stacy smiled at hearing the name of her trainer.

"Hey John, I'm Stacy" Stacy said shaking his hand. They stepped up to the side as well.

A bald big man stepped up with ought being called, he wasn't patient person. "Glen."

Lita looked over at him, at hearing his name. She slowly walked up to the man nodding her greeting "My name is Lita."

And with that they both stepped of to the side.

"Dave."

A tan big muscular man stepped up. Torrie smiled hearing the name of her trainer. Torrie stepped up extending her hand "Hello Dave, I'm Torrie."

"Dave Bautista." Dave said shaking the Boise Native's hand. Torrie smiled at him, before they stepped out to the side.

"Matt Hardy."

A man with dark curly hair stepped up, a easy going smile on his face. Eve smiled as well stepping up and shaking his hand. "Eve Torres."

They both stepped out to the side.

"Adam."

A man with shoulder length dirty blond hair stepped up. Ashley stepped up as well extending her hand. "Ashley."

Adam shook the petite girls hand "Adam, but I go by Edge."

They both stepped out to the side.

"Phil."

A man with colorful tattoos running up and down his arms stepped up. Candice stepped up as well, after hearing the name of her trainer.

The raven haired beauty extended her hand at the black haired man. "Candice."

"Phil, but I go by Punk." Punk said laughing as Candice raised her eyebrows in question, he gave her a shrug as they both stepped over to the side.

"Chris"

A blond haired man stood up from his seat and made is way to stand next to Linda. Trish stepped up to her as well, recognizing the name of her trainer. The petite blond extended her hand towards the blond man. "Trish Stratus."

Chris shook her hand before they both stepped off to the side.

"Christian."

A blond man stood up and made his way up to the front with Linda. The Spanish beauty walked up to him extending her hand. "Lilian."

Christian shook her hand, before they joined the others.

"Ted."

A young man with brunette hair, and blue eyes made his way to the front, a smirk in place. Maryse strutted up to meet him, flipping her hair a smirk in place as well. Maryse rolled her eyes before extending her hand, Ted shook it before they booth made their way to the side.

"And last but not least, John Morrison."

A guy with black designer sunglasses made his way up to Melina. "And you are."

Melina smiled at the man before her and extended her hand "Melina."

They quickly shook hands, before joining the others.

"Now that we have that sorted, you will have thirty minutes to change." Linda said.

"You will be going to WWE headquarters, bring three wrestling attires, and three changes Diva like clothes, you will probably need them all." Stephanie said.

"Another thing Stephanie and her husband Paul will accompany everywhere you go these three weeks." Linda said "By Divas, Superstars, Stephanie, Paul."

And with that Linda turned on her heel and walked out of the place. Leaving the people talk among themselves.

**A/N- Yay another Chapter, I had a little trouble with this one so I hope it doesn't suck. Please go check out the Poll on my page. VOTE. **

**Please Review. =)**


	6. Music,Posing, and Diva Stuff

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter**

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, Tay, LiveLaughStandInTheRain, and The Hardy Boyz are hot. Thanks so much for the reviews, they inspire me to write. **

**Chapter 6: Music, Posing, and Diva Stuff. **

The Divas and Superstars got to know each other on the way to WWE headquarters.

Mickie learned that everyone hated Randy Orton, but she had no idea why. Maria learned that Jeff Hardy was a carefree person, as was his brother Matt Hardy. As was CM Punk. Stacy learned that John was really goofy, but in a good way. Batista was kinda serous but could still be a laugh at times. Christian and Chris were like brothers and would crack a joke in a serous situation. Ted was more quite and good friends with Randy Orton, maybe his only friend. Adam was really conceited, but an all around good guy. John Morrison was quite the ladies man, and cocky to the max. Kane… well Kane was a different story, he was, well distant, quite and not a peoples person.

"Would you shut up." he said at the spunky brunette that was talking non stop to the red head.

"And why would I do that for." Mickie said glaring at Kane.

"Because I said so." Kane said.

Mickie smiled sweetly at him "I don't think so, you cant tell me what to do."

Kane just glared at her as she turned to the red head and talked more just to annoy him.

Finally to Kane's pleasure they arrived at WWE headquarters. One by one they got out of the super big limo and made their way inside.

"Well Ladies here you will choose your music then you will take a couple of pictures to put in your entrance video, you will also take pictures with your trainers." Stephanie said as she led them into a big room filled with high tech technology.

They all nodded and rushed in.

Mickie quickly found her song. It was just up beat clapping and drums with no lyrics. It was called Obsession by Jim Johnston.

"Could you choose a less preppy sounding song." Randy said.

Mickie rolled her eyes "Like your is much better."

"It is." Randy said.

Mickie arched an eyebrow "I doubt it."

"Mine is rock, its called Voices by Rev Theory." Randy said.

Mickie was about to say something when a red head pulled her into an exited hug, a rainbow haired man trailing behind her.

"I found my song." Maria said in an exited voice.

Mickie giggled at her best friends excitement "What song?"

"With Legs Like That by Zebrahead." Maria said.

"There's a band called Zebrahead." Mickie asked with a giggle.

"That's not the point the point is that I found my song." Maria said with a slight pout.

"Okay whatever, I found mine but Randy said its too preppy." Mickie said glaring playfully at Randy.

"Don't listen to him." Maria said.

"Are you always together?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, Eve and Lilian hang out with us sometimes as well, look here they come." Maria said.

Eve and Lilian made their may to them Matt and Christian behind them.

"I found my song." Eve said.

"Me too." Lilian added.

"Mines She Looks Good by Jim Johnston." Eve said.

"And Mines ¡Quiero Vivir! … by me." Lilian said.

"There letting you record your own song." Maria exclaimed hugging her blond friend.

"Yea, I'm so exited I'm going to do that before posing for pictures and stuff." Lilian said before walking out of the room with Christian and going to the recording room.

On the other side of the room there was two blonds and a raven haired exited Divas.

"I found my song." they all said at the same time before looking at each other and exploding into giggles.

"My song is called A Girl Like That by Eleventh Hour, what about ya'll." Torrie said.

"My song is called Legs by ZZ Top and Kid Rock." Stacy said.

"Well my theme song is called What Love Is by Scooter and Lavelle." Candice said.

"Lets go with Micks, Ria, and Eve." Torrie said to her friends.

They skipped over to Maria, Mickie and Eve who were going into the other room to take pictures.

They left behind Melina, Maryse, Lita, Trish, and Ashley.

Maryse and Lita were waiting for their friend to finish looking for a song.

"How long do you think she will take to find a theme song." Maryse said to the raven head.

Lita shrugged "I don't know she's picky."

"I am too, but I already have my song." Maryse said flipping her blond hair.

"Oh what's it called." Lita asked letting herself show emotion for the very first time, since starting the competition.

"Pourquio? By Jim Johnston." Maryse exclaimed.

"French right." Lita said continuing after Maryse's nod "What's it mean?"

"It means Why." Maryse said as she glanced at Melina once again, he patience was wearing thin "What about you?"

"Mines called LoveFuryPassionEnergy by Boys Hit Cars."

Maryse nodded, and finally Melina came rushing up to them.

"Found one, its called Paparazzi by Jim Johnston" Melina said as they headed to another room, their trainers not far behind them.

Leaving only Ashley and Trish in the room.

"You found yours?" Trish asked her fellow blond.

"Yup, Light a Fire by Nuts in a Blender." Ashley said.

Trish giggled "What kinda band name is that."

"Shut up Trisha." Ashley said playfully "Like yours is any better."

Trish stuck her tongue out at her "It is… Time to Rock & Roll by Lil Kim."

"So not better than mine." Ashley joked as they made their way to the other room.

The room was utter madness, with flashes going off everywhere, you were lucky if you weren't blinded.

"Mickie come take a picture with me." Maria said as she changed into another different ring attire.

"Okay, lets take it with our tittles." Mickie said standing next to her best friend, title resting on her shoulder.

"Eve , Lilian, Candice, Torrie, and Stacy get your cute little buts over here." Mickie said calling for her other friends.

They all went to stand next to the two Champs and they took more pictures.

"Ashley want to take a picture with me?" Maria asked the Punk Princess.

Ashley shrugged at the hyper red head "Sure."

Maria smiled standing beside her, both of them doing Rock On signatures.

Meanwhile Mickie took pictures with the Canadian Bombshell.

"Hey come take a picture with me Jeff!" Maria exclaimed.

Jeff nodded at the petite red head and headed to stand next to her.

Maria posed doing her roundhouse kisses and Jeff stood next to her doing the Hardy sing.

The rest of the Divas paired off with their trainers to take pictures.

The Divas did their poses while the Superstars did theirs.

Mickie even copied Randy's pose.

All in all the day was a success. Their trainers were great and they were just starting to realize that being a Diva would not be an easy job, even if it was fun at times.

**A/N- Yay I finished another Chapter. Finally. Lol. So its time again…. which two Divas will be saved, you decide their fates. Oh also a little shout out: Go read The Best WWE High School Story(That's the title)!!!**

**Review telling me you two choices. Please Review. **


	7. Being Someone Else

**Disclaimer- See last Chapter.**

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, Katie, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, Tay, Cro009, The Hardy Boyz are hot, Jeff+Maria forever, Man Lady Beth Phoenix, Jeff Hardy WH champion, LilKingK, Maryse+JohnMorrison, and .**

** All I have to say Wow, 12 . **

**Chapter 7: Being Someone Else**

Finally it was Elimination day, but before that they had one more task, to decide who would be the two Divas that would be saved.

The said Divas were still asleep.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, heyI'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me'Cause that's where I be_

Lilian stumbled out of bed, as she heard the music play. She looked over at the clock, it read Eight-Thirty A.M.

She looked around here room, her gaze landing on her three friends, Eve, Maria, and Mickie.

Walking over to them she shook each of them awake.

"Wake up, Diva Mail is here." Lilian said.

One by one her friends woke up, brushing their teeth before making their way to the living room where Torrie was holding the black and hot pink envelope.

_Dear Divas,_

_You know you can be yourself, but can you be someone. Well can you? Were going to figure that out. Be ready in an hour, the boys will pick you and head to some studios. Stephanie and Paul will meet you there, along with Dwayne and Miss, Elizabeth. _

_Have a great time, _

_Linda McMahon. _

Torrie read the letter out loud.

"What are we going to do?" Eve asked.

"Were going to be someone else." Maria said.

"Way to point out the obvious." Melina said.

Maria send her a glare but said nothing.

"We don't have time to figure out what we will do, we have to go look beautiful." Maryse said "But some of you really need the work."

With a smirk Maryse got up and left the room, Melina and Lita right behind her.

An hour later the girls were ready for whatever the judges would throw at them.

The girls made their way outside and into the limo that was waiting for them.

"You ready." John asked as Stacy and Torrie sat next to him and Dave.

"Yea, do ya'll know what were going to do." Stacy asked.

John and Dave nodded

"Can you tell us?" Torrie asked.

John shook his head a big smile on his face, showing off those cute dimples.

Stacy and Torrie nodded in acceptance.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a big building.

They walked through the front doors and were meet by Paul, Stephanie, Dwayne, and Miss. Elizabeth.

"Hello Divas!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Hello Stephanie, Paul, Dwayne, and Miss. Elizabeth." all the Divas said back.

"Today you will someone else, you will pick a paper out of this hat with the stereotype you will play today." Dwayne said holding a hat.

"You will go get dressed and get your makeup to fit your stereotype." Miss. Elizabeth said.

"You will take a picture and will also shoot a small video, we have to know if you can act at all." Stephanie said. "Two of you will be saved from disqualification."

The Divas nodded.

"Okay the hat will go around and each of you say your stereotype out loud." Dwayne said passing the hat to Trish.

"I will be a prep." Trish said passing the hat to Maria.

"I'm a Bimbo Cheerleader." Maria said in excitement.

"There not far off." Maryse commented to Lita and Melina who giggled.

"I'm a wannabe prep." Mickie said.

"I'm a nerd." Lilian said passing the hat to Maryse.

"I'm a geek, how can I be a geek, come on look at me." Maryse said passing the hat to Lita.

"I'm Emo, what the hell I would never cut myself." Lita muttered passing the hat to Stacy.

"Emos are not cutters, they are just emotional." Ashley said.

"I'm a jock." Stacy said passing the hat to Melina.

"I'm a Chavs, what the hell is that."

"Chavs is a person that has an attitude problem, and they kinda dress like sluts." Maryse informed her.

Melina rolled her eyes passing the hat to Ashley.

"I'm a punk, well that fits me well." Ashley said happy about her stereotype. She quickly passed it to Candice.

"I'm a school girl, who kisses up to the teachers." Candice said passing it to Eve.

"I'm a tree hugger." Eve said passing it to Torrie.

"I'm a cowgirl, or red neck whatever you want to call it." Torrie said.

Stephanie clapped her hands "Okay go get your wardrobe and makeup done, then come back and Dwayne will start with the pictures."

The Divas nodded leaving to another room, their trainers right behind them.

Finally a few hours later all the Divas were ready.

"First off is Trish."

Trish walked into the room dressed in pink skirt, pink shirt, pink bag, white flats, and a phone in hand. Her blond hair was straight, and her makeup were light shades of pink.

She took a picture with her phone to her ear, hand on her hips. The video was of her talking on the phone, a lot of Oh-Em-Gees thrown in.

Mickie was up next, she had on the same outfit as Trish but made out of cheaper fabric. Her video was of her standing behind Trish copying her every move.

"Maria." Dwayne called.

Maria stood up in her red and white cheerleading outfit, her hair in pigtails, lots of blush and lip-gloss. Jeff right behind her, as he was going to be used in the video.

Maria quickly took her picture. Of her standing a piece of hair in her hand, looking at nothing a clueless expression on her face.

Jeff entered the room with her to do the video. Jeff would be asking her out and out of nowhere Maria would exclaim 'I Love Poneys.' before giving him a right answer. As Jeff walked away Maria would once again stare into space.

Lilian was up next dressed in a pencil skirt that reached her knees, a big button up shirt, a blue blazer and tie. She took her picture with a big bag pack over her shoulder, and holding a lot of books in front of her chest, hugging them to her. Her video was of her trying to explain -using big word- something to Maria, which was unsuccessful.

"Lita."

Lita walked up some back cargo jeans, sneakers, back shirt covered by a huge black hoddie. She took a picture of her looking sad, and the video was of her listening to her I-Pod, 'crying' because of the lyrics.

Next up was Stacy, she had on volleyball shots, football shirts with pads and all, baseball bat and glove.

Stacy posed with her trying going to hit. Her Video was made of different shots of her playing all sport.

"Eve."

Eve had on some white shorts, a green shirt with the peace sing in the front. The picture of her was, of her recycling. The video was of her sweetly telling Matt to pick up his trash, when he refused she yelled at him, scaring the poor boy.

Torrie was next dressed in boot cut jeans, cowboy boots, a red and blue squared shirt, a belt with a big belt buckle, her hair in pigtails, and a cowboy hat. She took a regular picture. Her video was of her talking to Mickie, in a thick accent.

"Melina."

Melina was dressed in a mini skirt, a tight shirt that showed a lot of cleavage, chunky high heels, big earrings. She took a picture of her sitting in a bench. The video was of her walking around 'shopping', guys checking her out.

Maryse was up next.

Maryse was wearing tights, a long skirt over it, a white shirt tucked in, a sweeter, big puffy hair. She only took a picture not knowing what to do with a video.

"Candice"

Candice nodded going into the room. She was wearing a pleated skirt, button up white shirt, a untied tie, white long socks and some flats. She took a picture of her sitting on the teachers desk, a ruler in hand holding it threaten ling at the camera.

Ashley was up next in her ripped jeans, converse, and a band T-Shirt. Ashley took a picture of her listening to her I-Pod. Her video was of her and a couple of friends -Trish, Maria and Mickie- at a rock concert.

"Okay all of you did wonderfully, but we can only choose two of you." Stephanie said, after they, the judges talked to each other, making a decision.

"Maria you are once again saved." Dwayne said as Mickie handed her the Woman's Championship. Now Maria was holding both the Titles.

"And the second one to be saved is Stacy." Stephanie said.

Maria smiled at the blond, handing her the Divas Championship.

"Both of you are saved from eliminations, Congratulations" Miss. Elizabeth said.

"Now you have to go back to Divas Casa, get ready in your ring attire and head to WWE Headquarters." Stephanie said.

The Divas nodded exiting the building, going home.

They quickly got ready- the guys waiting for them- and headed to Headquarters.

**A/N- First of all, I did not mean to offend anyone with the Stereotype stuff. **

**Maria-7 Votes**

**Stacy- 2 Votes**

**Ashley-2 Votes**

**Eve-2 Votes **

**Mickie- 2 Votes**

**Lita- 1 Vote**

**Candice-1 Vote**

**Torrie-1 Vote**

**Maryse-1 Vote**

**Thanks for all the votes. Okay now time to Vote- Review- for the person who you want to be eliminated. Remember Maria and Stacy are safe. **

**Read and Review! **


	8. Elimination

**Disclaimer- I won nothing that has to do with the WWE.**

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, Cro009, Tay, Maryse+JohnMorrison, Jeff Hardy HG Champion, Man Lady Beth Phoenix, , The Hardy Boyz are hot, for the Wonderful Reviews. **

**Chapter 8: Eliminations**

Linda talked to the judges, trying to decide who was going to be eliminated. Finally they came to a decision and Linda stood up going to open the front door, letting the Divas and their Superstars in.

The Divas all got in three lines like the week before.

"The first Diva that will be saved is…" Linda said.

_She's got legs,she knows how to use them_

_She never begs_

_She knows how to choose 's Them_

_She's holding legs_

Stacy smiled recognizing her Theme song. Stacy accompanied by John walked up to Linda in her black ring attire and black wrestling boots, Divas Title around her waist.

"This Elimination will be different, now that you have your song. If your saved you will hear your song, the TV will show a video of what you have been doing the whole week." Linda explained as she pointed at the TV.

It showed Stacy getting ready, having her picture taken, choosing her music, doing the small stereotype video, and finally just how she interacted with the other Divas.

"Congratulations your saved." Linda said giving her a hug, which an exited Stacy returned.

_Her she comes again, _

_like good medicine _

_Every step she takes my blood is flowin' _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

The red head smiled to herself, feeling relief wash through her link her arm with Jeff's. She walked up to Linda a big smiled in place, dressed in hot pink tights that had stars all over them, a matching top, black boots and her fingerless gloves.

The TV showed Maria talking to her friends, Jeff, or any of the other Superstars. Getting makeup , hair and wardrobe done. Taking pictures, and doing the Video. Finally it showed her choosing her Theme Song.

"Congratulations." Linda said hugging the red head and shaking Jeff's hand, before they went to join John and Stacy.

_You better hold on tight_

_Cause I'm gonna love you nice_

_I'm gonna do it righ_

_tLet me light a fire in you tonight_

The Punk Princess made her way to the front, the Rated 'R' Superstar trailing behind her. She stopped in front of Linda, twirling around so they say her attire perfectly; a blue jean mini skirt, pink studded belt, pink top, black fishnet shirt, black fishnets, and combat boots.

The video showed her talking to Trish, Maria, and Mickie. Joking around with Adam. Talking on the phone with her daughter. Posing for pictures. Doing the Video.

"Congratulations Ashley, you are saved." Linda said to the petite blond, who hugged Adam and Linda in her excitement. She skipped to were the other saved Divas were at.

_Let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Let me show you how to make you crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody._

The Diva that Defined Beauty made her way to the front, the Straight Edge Superstar by her side. She stopped in front of Linda wearing gold and red attire, and black wrestling boots.

They showed Candice talking to Torrie and Stacy. Hanging out with CM Punk. Taking pictures, making the video. Interacting with the other Divas.

"Congratulations." Linda said giving the Diva a hug.

"Thank you." Candice said hugging her back, before going to going to join the others.

Upbeat clapping and drumming was heard around the room.

Mickie smiled as her 'preppy' sounding theme song, as Randy liked to call it was heard around the room.

Mickie skipped up to Linda, the Viper close behind her. She had on purple and pink wrestling attire, and black boots hidden under the flowy tights.

The TV showed Mickie talking to everyone, trying to make friends. Taking pictures, making the Video. Playfully arguing with Randy. And just being her usual preppy, hyper, bubbly fun self.

By the end of the short video the Judges were impressed.

"Congratulations you are saved Mickie." Linda said as she hugged the small curvy Diva.

Mickie smiled returning the hug before skipping of to stand next to Maria.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea) _

Eve walked to the front, Matt not far behind. In blue shorts, a black and blue top, and black wrestling boots.

They watched the short video, watching Eve interact with the Divas and Superstars. Getting ready to get her picture taken. Making her video.

"Congratulation Eve." Linda said giving the brunette a hug.

Eve hugged her back, turning around she planted a big kiss on Matt's lips, surprising everyone including Matt. But eventually he kissed her back. Grinning Eve took his hand and dragged Matt over to were Maria and Mickie were practically jumping up and down waiting for answers.

_(Laughing)_

_I don't care what y'all say_

_((Chorus))_

_(Whoa)_

_It's time to rock and roll_

_(Whoa)_

_This time I'm in control_

_(Whoa)_

_Right now I own the streets I got the keys to the city_

_That's 'cause I get down_

The petite blond made her way to the front after the shocking Meve kiss, yea she came up with a couple name for them already. Chris not far behind her.

She stood in front of Linda in her black tights, matching top, hot pink belt, and wrestling boots. They quickly saw a video of her talking to Ashley. Getting makeup and hair ready. Taking pictures, and making her video.

"Congratulations Trish." Linda said giving the blond a tight hug, Chris hugged her as well and they made their way to side of the room, with the rest of the Divas and Superstars.

Suddenly obnoxious techno music was heard around the room. Melina strutted up to Linda in hot pink and black tights, and her furry black boots. John not far behind her.

They watched a video of her talking to Maryse, and Lita. Flirting with John Morrison. Getting ready for photo shoots. Making her video. Complaining to her friends.

"Congratulation Melina." Linda said giving her a hug. And Melina hugged her back.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?__(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse strut up to Linda, Ted behind her. A smiled on Maryse's face.

Maryse had on a gold and red set of ring attire. Her gold coat flying behind her as she strutted up to Linda.

They watched a short video of her talking to Melina, and Lita. Talking with Ted, starring in a mirror. Talking to herself in French. Getting ready to take pictures, making the video. Picking her music.

"Congratulations Maryse , you are safe."

"Merci." Maryse said hugging Linda "Oh I mean Thanks."

Linda nodded at the beautiful platinum blond.

Maryse and Ted went to stand with the other Divas and Superstars.

_Uh._

_Come on._

_Whoa._

_Yea._

_I want that girl._

_What she does of me, don't want to know._

_Just say he name is like the fire below._

_My knees won't work and words won't flow._

Torrie gave a silent sight, she didn't want to be in the last two once again.

Torrie walked to the front with Batista. Dressed in a gold skin tight top that tied at the neck, white shorts that had a couple of chains hanging down, and gold boots.

They watched a quick video of her hanging out with her friends. Talking to John and Batista. Getting ready for a photo shoot, making the video.

"Congratulations Torrie." Linda said giving the blond a hug, which Torrie returned.

Torrie smiled making her way to were her friends stood.

Lita and Lilian held hands walking up to Linda.

Lita was wearing camouflage cargo jeans, a pink see through shirt that showed her black bra.

Lillian was wearing black tights that had a little bit of white, a red, black, and white top, and black wrestling boots.

"Now this decision was difficult, but before I tell you the Diva who will be saved, lets take a look at what they have accomplished."

With that the TV showed the first Video. Lita was talking to Kane, Maryse, and Melina. Getting ready to take pictures and make her video.

The next video showed Lilian talking to Maria, Mickie, and Eve. It showed her getting ready to take pictures and make her video. Finally it showed her singing one of her own songs.

"The Diva that is saved is…."

_She's like a lost flower_

_Growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalkmoving like a river so sadso hey, _

_where we going?_

_tell me where we've gonewas there love and fury_

_energy and passion_

Lita hugged the now crying blond and made her way to Linda.

"Thanks so much." Lita said hugging Linda then she made her way to stand next to the other Divas.

Lilian stayed in her spot with Christian. Christian gave the disappointed Diva a hug.

Linda walked up to her pulling her into a hug. The judges followed and hugged Lilian.

When the hugging stopped Lilian ran to say bye to Eve, her best friend in the competition. She gave them her phone number and promised them to stay in touch.

And with that she was gone.

The picture that contained the group picture of them showed on the TV screen, the posing Lilian disappearing from the picture, leaving only eleven Divas left.

**A/N- Yay another Chapter finished. Sorry to see Lilian go. **

**Lilian- 4 Votes**

**Lita-2 ½ Votes**

**Torrie-2 Votes**

**Maryse-½ Vote**

**Okay Man Lady Beth Phoenix asked me if I knew that Lilian was the announcer and that Jillian was the wrestler. To answer his or her question, yes I do the difference, but I consider Lilian a Diva. Please Check out my new Storie. and be on the look out for a new Mindy Fic, maybe today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks for Reading, now please Review! **


	9. Diva Power

**Disclaimer- I won nothing you may recognize. **

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, Cro009, DarkenMystery, Tay, xxFanficloverxx and LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain for the wonderful Reviews. **

**Chapter 9: Diva Power**

Stacy looked around the Divas living room. And indeed it did look like a place a Diva would live. With pink couches, purple pillows, pastel green rugs, white coffee tables, white walls with every color designs, the place was beautiful.

As Stacy looked around she noticed that it was the first time all the Divas sat on floor in a circle, talking about everything.

"So Stacey do you like any of the Superstars." the voice of Maryse asked.

Stacy snapped out of her thought to answer her " No not really, what about you?"

"Ummm Ted is cute, but I like CM Punk." Maryse said.

They all giggled, for the first time they were bonding.

"So what's up with you and Matt, Eve?" Lita asked

Eve blushed "I don't know, I just kissed him."

"That was quite a kiss." Maria said.

"So who do you like Ria?" Eve asked.

Maria blushed almost the same color of her hair. "Jeff."

They all giggled.

"He is kinds cute." Candice said "But not my type, I like Batista!"

"Yea he is cute, and he kinda likes you too." Torrie said "Well I for one like John, hes just so cute with his blue eyes and dimples."

"Yea he is cute, but I like Adam." Ashley said "And hes okay with me having a daughter, we were talking about it last time and he even talked to her on the phone."

"Thats so awesome not many guys are okay with the girl they like having a kid." Mickie said "Well I like Randy."

"Hes cute!" Melina said "But not many of the Superstars like him, only Ted likes him."

"Yea I have noticed that." Mickie said shrugging "But whatever its not like I care what anyone thinks, its my like, I can crush on who ever I like."

"Woo you go girl." Trish said "Diva Power."

"Diva Power!" they all exclaimed laughing.

"So who do you like Trish?"

"Well Chris is really cute." Trish said giggling.

"Yea he is" Lita said "Well I don't like anyone."

"What about you Melina?" Maria asked.

"Well I don't know, John Morrison is really cute, and totally my type."

They all nodded in agreement.

Stacy looked at the clock "Guys we have to get ready, Linda said the guys would pick us up at Nine, we have half an hour to get ready."

"Were are we going again?" Candice asked as she helped Maryse and Maria up.

"Work out, we have to learn some moves." Torrie said.

They all nodded and went into their own rooms.

A few minutes later they were all finished. They packed their duffle bags and were waiting for the guys to arrive.

Ten minutes later the guys arrived in their work out clothes.

"Ready?" they all said.

They nodded quickly.

Eve looked at Matt nervously, but Matt just smiled at her giving her a light kiss on the lips. Eve kissed him back, feeling the gaze of her friends on her.

They all made their way to the Limo and headed for the gym.

The gym was hug with a couple of rings.

Stacy made her way to the ring John not far behind her.

"Ready to start."

Stacy nodded.

Soon the Divas were thought some of the basic moves, like how to take a bump and all that.

"I'm going to teach you the Chinlock, okay." John said "Go get Torrie and you can practice on each other."

Stacy nodded and went to get Torrie and Batista.

"Okay Torrie sit down." John said. "Now Stacy place your knee on her back- yea like that- grasp her chin -perfect- now pull on it, not so hard or ruff you might hurt her."

Stacy did as she was told, it was easy.

"Damn that hurts." Torrie said as she laid down, so Stacy could practice it both ways.

"Okay Torrie stand up your going to do a move on Stacy." Batista said "I'll show you the Leg Drop. Okay Stacy lay down. Okay now Torrie, you can do this when you fall or jump, just let your leg land on her chest, throat, or face."

Torrie did it a couple of times perfecting it.

On the other side of the ring Jeff was telling Maria what to do, with the help of his brother of course. Using Eve as the test dummy.

"Okay I'll teach you some technical moves and Jeff will show you some highflying moves."

Maria and Eve nodded at Matt.

"Okay I'll start with the Corner clothesline." Matt said "Okay Maria stand in the center of the ring, Eve stand in one of the corners, now Eve run at Full speed at Maria, Maria you will grab her arm and push her into the corner."

Eve and Maria did as they were told doing the move perfectly.

"Okay now Maria go get in one of the corners." Matt said. "Eve run at her in full speed, jump, landing on her stomach first, squashing Maria between you and the ring post."

Eve nodded doing as told, then Maria practiced the move as well.

To their side Mickie, Randy, Ted, and Maryse were practicing.

"Okay Mickie I'm going to teach you the Fist Drop, Forearm Drop, and Knee Drop." Randy said "They are practically the same you just have to jump up a little. For the Fist Drop just jump and drop a fist on your opponents body, do the same with the forearm and knee."

Mickie nodded.

"Maryse lay down, Mickie will practice on you and then you practice on her." Ted said.

Maryse did as she was told and as did Mickie.

Soon both girls had the move down.

"Okay now lets do a Kick." Ted said. "Mickie stand up, Maryse will practice on you."

Mickie nodded.

"Now all you have to do is land a kick on Mickie's body." Ted said "Simple."

They did as they were told and managed to do it perfectly.

Not far away Candice and CM Punk were practicing.

"Okay I'll show you the Backflip Kick, you can practice on me." Punk said.

Candice nodded.

"Okay well when your opponent has their back to you, you perform a standing Backflip hitting your opponent on the head with one or two of your feet."

Candice tried it a few time before it was completely perfect.

Far on the other side of the room Ashley, Trish, Chris, and Adam were practicing.

"Okay I'll teach you the Backhand chop." Chris said. "Ashley got stand in the corner. Trish just hit Ashley with the palm of your hand on the chest using a backhand swing."

A few minutes later they had the move down. Both Divas had red hand prints on their chest.

"Okay now how about… Jumping high kick." Adam said. "Trish stand with your back to Ashley, okay now Ashley jump up and hit Trish in the side of the head."

Ashley did as she was told and then Trish practiced the move as well.

Near them Lita, Melina, Kane, and John were practicing.

"Okay Lita lets try the Scissors kick." Kane said. "Melina go to the middle of the ring and bend down a little. Now Lita bounce off the ropes, jump, and then dive your leg into the back of your opponent's neck."

Lita did as she was told and then Melina practiced on her.

"Okay now we practice a easy one." John said "You just have stomp on your opponent's body, Melina try it on Lita."

And she did, and then Lita practiced on her.

"Okay Five minute brake." the Superstars said.

"So how are they doing?" John Cena asked.

"Maria and Eve are doing great." Matt said "They are in great shape."

They all nodded in agreement.

Yes all the Divas were in great shape.

"Okay how about we finish this work out by teaching them our signature moves." Adam suggested.

Batista shrugged "You think they can handle it."

Kane nodded "I think they can."

"Okay." they all said.

And soon they were all back in their spots.

"Okay Torrie your going to learn my signature move." Batista said. "Its called the Batista Bomb. Place Stacy onto you shoulder, stand up for a moment then drop into a sitting position slamming Stacy's back onto the mat."

Stacy tries it a few time before getting it.

"Okay now Stacy I'll show you mine, its called the FU. Stacy lift Torrie onto your shoulders. Grab her leg and head and then push Torrie's upper body up and simultaneously spins her, making Torrie land with her face up." John said.

Stacy preformed it and got it down in a few minutes.

Jeff, Maria, Matt and Eve were in the same place as before.

"Okay Maria get on the turnbuckle facing me, leap off the turnbuckle keeping your body straight, and your arms outstretched. And at the last minutes do a flip landing on Eve with your shoulders and back."

Maria nodded nervously getting on the turnbuckle, with great balance.

"Come one Maria you can do it." Eve said from her spot on the mat.

Maria nodded and leaped, by the time she opened her eyes she had landed the Swanton Bomb perfectly.

Maria jumped up and down in exciment pulling Eve up with her.

"Oh My Go, I did it!" Maria exclaimed hugging Eve, then Matt, and…. She threw her arms around Jeff holding him in a tight hug, before giving him a big kiss, Jeff kissed her back.

"Hey, Hey." Matt said pulling them apart "We still have practice."

They both nodded, blushes already forming on their cheeks. "Right" they both muttered.

Eve giggled and Matt turned to her "Okay Eve I'm going to show you the Twist of Fate."

Eve nodded in exciment

"Okay Eve first you have to apply a front facelock, then tuck your arm under Maria's chin, and then bring yourself into the cutter." Matt said "Here like this."

Matt showed them how to do it on Jeff.

Eve nodded and tried it as well. After a few tries she got it down.

Down the gym Randy was teaching Mickie the RKO.

"Look like this." Randy said RKOing Ted.

Mickie shook her head trying it out on Maryse. After a few minutes she got it down.

"Okay, I'll teach you Dream Street." Ted said "Like this."

He then pulled Randy into his move, slowly he showed Maryse how to do it.

A few minute later Maryse ha it down.

On the other side Candice was with CM Punk.

"Okay Candice can you go get any of your friends so you can do the move on them." Punk said.

Candice nodded and quickly went to get Maryse, knowing Maryse liked Punk.

"Okay Candice place Maryse on your sounders, then drop Maryse in front of you, quickly lifting your knee to hit them in the face." Punk said.

Candice did as told but only once because Maryse wasn't fond of being hit in the face.

On the other side stood Adam teaching Ashley the spear.

"Okay when your opponent gets up from the mat you have to jump, your body paralleled from the ground , hitting Trish on her stomach with your shoulder, kinda like tackling her into the mat." Edge said demonstrating on Chris.

Ashley nodded doing the same to Trish till she got the move down perfectly.

"Now Trish I'm going to teach you Walls of Jericho." Chris said.

He performed the Walls of Jericho on Edge. "Just like that."

"Okay." Trish said trying it out on Ashley a couple of times before getting it right.

Finally on the other side of the gym the last two Divas were doing their trainers moves.

"Great Lita, do it again." Kane said.

"Hell no it hurts like hell!" Melina said holding her trough and back.

"Tell that to Vince and Linda." Kane barked and once again Lita applied the Chokeslam on Melina.

"Okay now my turn, what am I going to learn Morrison." Melina said standing up from the mat.

"Your going to learn how to do The Moonlight Dive." Morrison said.

Melina nodded as Morrison gave her instructions.

Melina quickly did it on Lita a few times before getting it down perfectly.

"Okay that's it for today." The Superstars said to the Divas.

"Oh thank god." Stacy nodded.

"What you tired" John mocked.

"No what gave you that idea Johnny." Stacy said sarcastically.

"Don't call me that." John wined.

"Why not Johnny." Torrie said teasing as well.

"Because it so gay." he said.

That just sent the two blond into giggles.

Batista watched the whole scene in amusement.

Finally they made to Divas Casa and the Divas couldn't wait to take a hot bath.

It would surely help their aching bodies.

**A/N- Yay another Chapter! Its time again Readers. Which of our two lovely Divas will be saved. Choose wisely.**

**One more thing I have a new story called Just Like Sisters: Four girls. Living life, full of Drama. How will they survive. With the help of each other of course. Maria, Melina, Mickie, and Michelle.**

**Thanks for Reading… now click the little button with the green letters and tell me what you think!**


	10. Moves and Kisses

**Disclaimer- I won nothing. Poor me. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cro009, Tay, Ainat, The Hardy Boys are hot, Katie, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, and CHEERYATHERARTS, for Reviewing. **

**Chapter 10: Moves and Kisses **

It was once again Elimination day.

The Divas were getting ready for another hard workout session.

They had been learning the basics, moves, moves, and more moves. They were learning from the best and were becoming the best.

"Come on." Maria singsonged as they pilled into the Limo.

Maria immediately went to sit next to Jeff giving him a quick kiss, as Eve did the same… but with Matt.

After a few minutes they arrived at the gym.

The Divas sat on the bench while the Superstars talked to each other.

"Okay listen up." John Cena said clapping his hands to get their attention.

"Today you are going do your own Finishing Moves and at least one Signature Move." Batista said taking over their small speech.

The Divas nodded standing up going to their ring with their trainers.

"So what's going to be your signature move, Ria?' Jeff asked.

Maria shrugged "Ummm how about the bulldog."

Jeff nodded "Do you know how to do it."

Maria nodded.

"Okay let me go get Eve and Matt, you can practice on Eve." Jeff said standing up and heading to get his brother.

When Eve and Matt came, Maria practiced on Eve.

"Perfect." both Hardy's said.

"What are you going to name it." Eve asked.

"Beautiful Bulldog." Maria said with a big smile.

"I doesn't feel beautiful." Eve muttered causing the Hardy's and Maria to laugh at her.

"Okay now for a signature move." Maria said "What about a handstand neckscissors turned into a handstand calf kick."

They nodded and she tried it on Eve "Its gonna be called Seeing Stars."

"And I do." Eve said getting up with the help of Matt.

"Oh my turn to kick your ass Maria." Eve said joking.

Maria looked at her with an 'oh no you didn't just say that' look, which Eve started giggling at. Matt and Jeff just wondered what was wrong with their girlfriends.

"Okay so for my finishing move I was think a handspring followed by a Moonsault." Eve said. "I'll call it BreathTaking."

They nodded at her and she demonstrated on Maria.

"Defiantly stands up to the name." Maria said as she took deep breath.

"And for my signature move I was thinking of doing a Enzuigiri, I'll call it MarieKick."

Eve practiced on Maria for some time.

On the other side of the room, two beautiful blonds were barely coming up with names, after having done their moves on each other.

"Okay my finisher will be a Spinning Heel Kick called Got Legs?" Stacy said.

"Like the commercial of Got Milk." Torrie asked with a laugh.

"Yup don't laugh, its mean." Stacy said with a pout. " And my signature move will be a Corner Foot Choke called Leg Envation."

Torrie nodded at her "My finisher will be a Sitout Facebuster called Nose Job."

Stacy nodded at her friend.

"And my signature move will be a Handspring back elbow smash called Facial." Torrie said.

With those Ideas in their heads they headed to their trainers.

"Do you have your names and moves?" John asked.

They both nodded as they tried to pull John and Batista up from their seats.

The key word being tried.

Batista and John laughed at their exciment and walked with them to one of the rings.

As Torrie was practicing the Facial, Stacy accidentally tripped her making her fall into Johns arms.

"Just kiss." Stacy said with a grin.

John laughed at her trainee before leaning down to kiss the blond bombshell.

Stacy cheered, and Batista just watched the exchange with amusement.

"Your going to pay." a flushed Torrie said as she chased the leggy blond around the ring.

Trish looked up from her conversation with Ashley, to watch Torrie tackle Stacy down.

"Look." Trish said pointing at the two tall blonds.

Ashley giggled at them before the two returned to their conversation.

"Okay my move will be a Diving elbow drop called Starstruck." Ashley said. "And my signature move will be a Headscissors take down called… well I don't know what it will be called, what about you?"

"Well my fishing move will be a roundhouse kick called Chick Kick." Trish said. "My signature move will be a Thesz press, and then I punch the hell out of who ever I'm fighting."

Ashley laughed "What's it going to be called?'

"Air Canada." Trish said.

Both girls stood up and headed to their trainers.

Trish pulled Adam away after they practiced their moves; Ashley was drinking water of to the side.

"Ashley likes you." Trish said.

Edge looked at Trish with a look of surprise on her face "She does."

"Yea why do you think, she let you talk with her little baby." Trish said.

Adam nodded his thanks before heading to were Ashley was standing and pulling her into a kiss.

"My work here is done." Trish said with a big grin on her face.

On the side of the room a blond and a brunette were planning their moves.

"Well I'm going to have two finishing moves, because I cant think of a signature move." Maryse said.

"Cool." Mickie said.

Maryse nodded "The first one will be a Snap DDT called French Kiss, and the second one will be a Heel Kick called French TKO."

Mickie smiled "My finishing move will be a Reverse roundhouse kick, but before kicking them I'm going to kiss them, its going to be called Long Kiss Goodnight."

Maryse made a face "The fans will think your a lesbian."

Mickie shrugged "Not if I already have a boyfriend."

"But you don't." a confused Maryse said.

Mickie grinned "But I will."

Maryse shook her head at the grinning brunette " What's your signature move?"

"A twisting Headscissors takedown called Mick-a-rana." Mickie said "Come on Rys, don't you want to see me get a boyfriend."

Maryse smiled at the new nickname. " Coming."

With that the blond ad brunette made their way to the their trainers.

"Do ya'll have your moves?" Ted asked.

They both nodded

"Mickie practice your on Maryse." Randy said.

Mickie pouted "But I want to practice on you."

Randy sighted "Okay go on."

"Close your eyes." Mickie said.

"Why the hell would I close my eyes." Randy said.

Mickie placed her hands on her hips "Just do it."

Randy sighted once again and closed his eyes.

Mickie winked at Maryse and Ted before getting on her tipy-toes and kissing Randy, but before he could react she did the reverse roundhouse kick on him. It didn't make him fall it just made him stumble.

Maryse giggled.

"Maryse practice on Ted, I need to talk to Mickie." Randy said pulling the tiny brunette to the side.

"So…" Mickie said.

"Ummm I like you too." Randy said.

Mickie blushed "So your not mad."

Randy shook his head "But I have to tell you something."

Mickie nodded her head at him.

"I'm in the middle of a divorce, and I have a little girl." Randy said.

"So, when can I meet her." Mickie said glad that Randy had been truthful.

"When this competition is over." Randy said leaning down to kiss her. " Your okay with it?"

"Yea, look I'm not like every other girl out there, I don't care if you have a kid, your still you." Mickie said.

Mickie looked over at Ashley and Adam "Look at them, Ashley has a daughter and Adam still want to with her."

"You are truly one of a kind." Randy said kissing her once again.

Candice looked at them with a sight and decided to do something good.

Candice called Maryse over.

"Help me." Candice said to her.

Maryse nodded.

"Okay my finisher will be called Candywrapper, it's a Jumping inverted double underhook Facebuster." Candice said " My signature move is called Cadylicious, it's a Hanging figure four necklock."

Maryse nodded " Okay, lets do this."

Candice smiled at her blond friend. "Come on."

They headed to were Punk was standing.

"Maryse is going to help me practice." Candice said pulling Maryse by the hand.

Punk nodded sending a smiled at Maryse, making Maryse smile.

Candice quickly practiced her moves for a while.

Finally after perfecting them Candice grabbed Maryse's hand and CM Punks' hand as well.

He pulled them together and made them hold each others hand.

"Just kiss her punk." Candice said leaving and going to train with Mickie.

"Yea listen to her Punk Boy." Maryse said with a smile.

Punk smiled back and gave her a kiss.

Lita looked at them, with a rare smile on her face. It was nice seeing her friend happy.

Lita continue to perfecting her moves.

Her finisher was called Litasault, it was a Moonsault preformed from the top rope. Her signature move was called Lita-canrana, it was a diving Hurricanrana.

Lita looked over at her other friend, Melina who was performing a move she called California Dream, it was a Muta Lock. Then Melina did Primal Scream which was a inverted leg drop bulldog and then she pined her opponent with a split.

Melina jumped up and down excited about her moves. Melina suddenly kissed Morrison.

Amy laughed at her friend, shaking her head.

_What's up with people and kissing, today!_ Lita thought.

Just at that same moment the door of the gym open and in stepped the Million Dollar Princess and the King of Kings.

"How are you all Divas." Stephanie asked.

"Tired." some of them said causing the Superstars to laugh.

Stephanie laughed as well. "Well we saw how much you all have improved."

"How did you see?" Trish asked.

Stephanie winked "Hidden cameras."

They all nodded looking around.

"We have chosen the next champions." Stephanie said.

The current champions went over to their bags and pulled out their title.

"Our new Divas Champ is Maryse." Stephanie said.

Stacy smiled at the new Champ and handed her the Divas title.

"The Woman's Champ is Ashley." Paul said.

Maria handed Ashley the Woman's title.

The Divas broke into cheers as Adam pulled Ashley into a kiss and Punk pulled Maryse into one as well.

**A/N- Ya-da how was it. Hope it didn't suck. Okay readers (OMG I have readers) it time to choose the Diva you want out. Choose wisely. Remember Ashley and Maryse are saved.**

**Ashley- 2 Votes**

**Maryse-2 votes**

**Mickie- 2 Votes**

**Stacy- 2 Votes**

**Torrie- 1 Vote**

**Lita-1 Vote**

**Eve-1 Vote**

**Melina- 1 Vote **

**I know that there were four Divas that got the same amount of votes, but since Ashley and Maryse haven't been Champs and Mickie and Stacy have I made them Champs instead.**

**Thanks for Reading, please Review. **


	11. A Blond, A RedHead, and A RavenHead

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Rys+Morris, Beth gourgus girl, Awsome Randomly, Jeff Hardy WH Champion, xxFanficloverxx, Ainat, Jorrieprincess, LiveLaughLoveStandingInTheRain, wwequeen22, and The Hardy Boyz are hot. **

**Chapter 11: A Blond, A Red-head and A Raven-head**

The Divas slowly got out of the Limo, their trainers right behind them. It was yet again, time for someone to get Eliminated.

The two blond Champions opened the door to the building.

"Hello Divas." Linda McMahon said.

"Hello Linda." the Divas and Superstars said.

"Well lets get on with the show!" Linda exclaimed.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

"Our Diva's Champion is saved." Linda said.

Maryse sent CM Punk a wink and smile before strutting up to Linda in her gold and silver ring attire.

They showed a video of her making up moves, training with Mickie, getting closer to Candice and finally of her and CM Punk together.

"Thank you Linda." Maryse said hugging the older blond before hugging her trainer.

"Congratulations." Linda said.

_You better hold on tight_

_Cause I'm gonna love you nice_

_I'm gonna do it right_

_Let me light a fire in you tonight_

"Ashley you are saved , congratulations." Linda said.

Ashley walked up to Linda holding hands with Adam, she showed off her pleated pink and white skirt, and white cropped shirt. Title around her waist.

They showed a video of her training, making up her own moves, joking around with Trish, training with Adam, and finally of her and Adam kissing.

"Thanks." Ashley said hugging the blond and giving Adam a light kiss, before taking his hand and leading him to were Maryse and Ted were standing.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea) _

Eve walked up to Linda holdings Matt's hand, dressed in gold and black ring attire.

They showed a quick video of her training with Matt, Jeff and Maria. Kissing Matt, and finally the conversation they had, of the girls asking her about the kiss with Matt the week before.

"Congratulations Eve."

"Thank you Linda." Eve said hugging the blond woman and giving Matt a quick kiss before dragging him over to were the others were standing.

Upbeat clapping and drumming surrounded the room.

Mickie grabbed Randy hand and dragged him up to the front, jumping and skipping al the way. Randy twirled Mickie so she could show off her gray and red ring attire.

They showed a video of her practicing with Ted, Maryse and Randy. Talking with Maria. Bonding with the girls and Randy talking to her about Alanna making all the girls Awww at his honesty.

"Congratulations Mickie, you are saved." Linda said hugging the tiny brunette.

Mickie hugged her back before Randy spun her around and kissed her.

_She's got legs_

_she knows how to use never begs_

_she knows how to choose_

_She's holding legs_

Stacy walked up to Linda, John not far behind her. Stacy did a little spin showing off her purple ring attire.

They quickly showed a video of her training with Torrie, Batista and John. Of her helping John and Torrie get together.

"Congratulations Stacy." Linda said as Stacy leaned down to hug the shorter blond. Stacy turned and hugged John before they made their way to were the others were standing.

Obnoxious techno music was heard around the room. Melina made her way up to the front in her red ring attire, and of course her furry black boots. John Morrison at her side.

They quickly showed a video of her practicing and training and making her moves perfect. Training with Lita, Kane, and John. Her and Lita getting closer. Her John Morrison getting closer as well.

"Congratulations Melina." Linda said giving her a brief hug.

Melina nodded before walking to were the others were standing.

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sad_

_so hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and fury_

_energy and passion _

Lita sighted in relief, glad to not be in the last two once again.

Lita walked up to Linda showing of her red cargo jeans and black cropped shirt.

They quickly showed a video of her training with Melina, John, and Kane. The bonding time she had with the girls. Making up names for her moves.

"Congratulations Lita."

"Thanks." Lita said hugging Linda, before going to stand next to the others

_Uh.  
Come On.  
Whoa.  
Yeah._

_I want that girl.  
What she does of me, don't want to know.  
Just say her name is like the fire below.  
My knees won't work and words won't flow._

Torrie walked up to the front in her baby blue ring attire. The Animal not far behind her.

They saw a quick video of her, Stacy, John, and Batista practicing. Getting closer to John and finally of her tackling Stacy for embarrassing her.

"Congratulations Torrie."

"Thanks." Torrie said hugging Linda and then Batista. Torrie walked over were the others were at and planted a kiss on John.

There were only three Divas left, a blond, a red head, and a raven head.

_Her she comes again, like good medicine _

_Every step she takes my blood is flowin' _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

The red head made her way up to the front holding her trainers hand. Relief shooting through her like a bullet. She showed off her red, white and black ring attire.

They quickly showed the video of her and Mickie, and then of her and Eve, Matt, and Jeff training. Her perfecting her moves, naming them. Of her admitting her like for Jeff, causing the red head to hide her face in the rainbow haired warrior's neck. Her and Eve quickly becoming better friends.

"Congratulations Maria." Linda said.

Maria gave her a hug smile and hug. Maria turned around and gave Jeff a kiss before pulling him off to the side.

"Candice and Trish you are the last two Divas." Linda said pausing as the said Divas held hands. " We will see each of your videos and then decide."

They both nodded.

Candice's video started showing her practicing with CM Punk. Her getting Maryse and CM Punk together. Getting closer to Maryse. And finally of her saying she had a crush on Batista.

Trish's video started, of her training. Of her getting Adam and Ashley together. Training with Ashley, Adam and Chris.

_Let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your body_

_Let me show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody._

"Candice Michelle you are saved." Linda said.

Candice let out a cry of happiness. CM Punk hugged her as Candice let go of Trish's hand.

Candice hugged Trish before walking up to Linda doing a twirl showing of her hot pink ring attire.

"Thanks so much." Candice said to Linda crying in happiness.

With that Candice and CM Punk made their way to were the others were standing. They all gave her a hug. CM Punk left her side and went to stand next to the beautiful platinum blond, putting an arm around her slim waist.

Candice muttered "What the hell." before going up to Batista, standing on her tipy toes giving him a kiss.

Trish made her way to her friends for one last goodbye. She then turned and left the arena with Chris.

The form of Trish Stratus disappeared from the big group picture.

**A/N- I for one am not pleased with this Chapter. I had major writers block, and not with just this one, but with all of my Fics. Tear Tear, sad to see Trishy go! **

**Trish- 5 Votes**

**Cnadice-2 Votes **

**Maria- 2 Votes**

**Torrie- 1 Vote**

**Lita- 1 Vote**

**I am aware that in the Review page only one person Reviewed for Candice to go, but someone send me a PM. One more thing I have a new story called Chained Together, it's a Horror Fic, please check it out. **

**Thanks for Reading, now please Review! **


	12. Character

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone in this story. **

**A/N- Thanks to xxFanficloverxx, Ainat, Tay, Cro009, and Jorrieprincess. **

**Chapter 12: Character**

It was the first day of the last week that the Superstars were going to be with the Divas. The Three weeks were almost over.

The Divas were currently in their own rooms, gossiping and talking with each other.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla _

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Maryse and Candice walked into the living room as they heard the familiar song.

Stephanie, Paul and the Superstars were standing around the living room.

"Hi Steph" they both said to the brunette beauty.

"Hi Girls." Stephanie said as the rest of the Divas came rushing into the living room.

After saying their Hellos and with a lot of kisses, they all staled down.

"Hi girls, well today I'm here to give each of you your Character." Stephanie said. "You will be heel or face."

"Face is someone who's nice on screen and Heel is the bad girl." Paul said.

Stephanie nodded "You will also be given a WWE nickname."

They all nodded.

"We'll start with Maryse." Stephanie said. "Maryse you will be Heel. You will be the conceited French girl. Your WWE nickname will be the Sexiest of Sexy."

Maryse nodded smirking, she liked that nickname.

"Candice you will be Heel." Stephanie said " You will be like this sexy girl, but still a tough competitor. Your nickname will be the Candy Coated Diva."

Candice nodded, she was glad she was face.

"Mickie, you will be Heel." Stephanie said addressing the tiny Diva " You will be like this ruthless Diva, who will do anything to get what she wants. Your nickname is The Psycho."

Mickie grinned "Like Randy then."

Stephanie nodded.

"Hey." Randy said playfully pouting.

Mickie kissed him causing the girls to Awww.

"Maria, you will be face." Stephanie said "You will be kinda ditzy, like a blond. You will be the Ditzy Diva."

Maria nodded, she did have her moments.

"Melina you will be Heel." Stephanie said "You will a bitchy-screamy Diva, but dominate. Your nickname is the A-List Diva."

Melina nodded, that fitted her personality just fine.

"Lita, you will be Face." Stephanie said surprising all of them, they all though Lita would be Heel. "Your going to be this bad ass chick. Your nickname is the Queen of Extreme."

Lita nodded, she loved that nickname.

"Eve, you will be Heel." Stephanie said much to their surprise " Your going to be plain out bitchy. Your going to be the Latin Diva."

Eve nodded hiding her shock, this was going to be a challenge.

"Ashley, you will be Face." Stephanie said " You will be this girl that doesn't care what people think of her, your going to be all down to earth. Your going to be the Punk Diva or Dirty Diva."

Ashley grinned.

"Torrie you will be Face." Stephanie said "Your going to be an All-American girl. Your going to be the Boise Beauty."

Torrie smiled.

"Stacy your going to be Face as well." Stacy said. "Your going be an all around sweet, but sometimes naive girl. Your nickname is of course the Legs of the WWE."

Stacy blushed but nodded.

"So all of you will have to stay in Character for the rest of the week, you never know who's watching." Stephanie said winking at them.

"Also the Magazine Playboy called us earlier this week, they like four of you and would like you in their magazine." Stephanie said.

"Who do they want?" Mickie asked.

"Maria, Ashley, Torrie, and Candice." she said. "This of course is up to you."

The four said girl looked at each other.

"You don't have to give me an answer just now, you have time." Stephanie said.

They all nodded.

"One more thing, you all have trained and the guys tell me your good enough." Stephanie said.

The Divas nodded nervously.

"Okay well today were going to RAW, daddy said you could do a dark match. Heel vs. Face." Stephanie said.

They all nodded again, while the Superstars looked up in surprise.

"You have ten minutes to go get your bags with ring attire clothes and then were heading to RAW." Stephanie said. Raw was going to be in the McMahon's hometown.

The Divas stood up and rushed into their rooms and quickly packed her stuff.

"So are you going to pose for playboy?" Mickie asked her closest friend, Maria.

They were now seated all around the Limo.

Maria shrugged "I don't know, I want too but I'm not single anymore I want Jeff's opinion.

"I'll support whatever you want to do." Jeff said

"Awww you're the sweetest boyfriend ever." Maria said leaning over to hug the rainbow haired man.

Finally the Divas and Superstars arrived at the arena.

They a pilled out of the Limo and into the arena.

Maria caught up with Stephanie, who was walking in front of them.

"Steph, I'll do the Playboy thing." Maria said to the older brunette.

Stephanie smiled "Okay, I'll all them later on."

Maria nodded before going to stand next to Jeff, putting her arm around his waist leaning her head on his shoulder, as they walked.

The Divas quickly went to the Woman's locker room with Stephanie.

"Okay Diva you can change into your ring attire here, and then you can go to get your makeup and hair done." Stephanie "The makeup and hair room is just around the corner."

They all nodded in understanding.

"You have an hour and thirty minutes to get ready, see you out there." Stephanie said walking out of the locker room.

They Divas looked at each other before they started to take out their ring attire and changed.

The door opened just as the girl were finishing.

"Oh hi you must be the could be Divas, Hi I'm Debra." a small blond woman said.

"Hi." they all said back.

Just then the door opened again revealing a slim blond woman, taking one look at them she sneered and walked out of the locker room.

"That's Sable, she doesn't like anyone." Debra said.

The Divas nodded.

"Can you show us to the make-up and hair room?" Mickie asked.

Debra nodded "But before that tell me your names."

"I'm Mickie James." Mickie said.

"I'm Maria Kanellis." the slim red head said.

"Stacy Keibler." the leggy blond said.

"Torrie Wilson." the curly haired blond said.

"Candice Michelle." the curvy raven head said.

"Amy Dumas but I go by Lita." the Extreme Diva said.

"Ashley Massaro." the petite blond girl with hot pink highlights in her hair said.

"Maryse Ouellet." the French-Canadian said.

"Melina Perez." the Latina said.

"Eve Torres." the green-eyes beauty said.

"Welcome to the WWE ladies." Debra said with a smile "Follow me."

Soon they found themselves in the makeup and hair room getting their makeup and hair done.

After getting directions they found themselves in gorilla position.

"Heels will go out first." one of the stage people said "Mrs. McMahon-Levesque said to at like your character and good luck out there."

"Are each of us going out there with our own music?" Maryse asked.

The stage person nodded "Your on in five seconds."

The Divas nodded, the cheers of the fans getting their adrenaline up and vanishing the nervousness.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse came out strutting down the ramp, hand on her hips. She stopped at the end of the ramp flipping her hair back smirking at the fans.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea) _

Eve came out with a twirl, throwing her hair back smirking at the fans. She walked down the ramp and stood next to Maryse.

Now the fans booed them, knowing the were Heels. They were smirking way to much for their liking.

Upbeat drumming was heard around the arena and the fans stood up thinking it was a Face.

Mickie came out jumping and then skipping down the ramp and towards her team mates. She stood there hands on her hips, glaring at the fans.

Next up was obnoxious techno music, a red carpet was rolled out and Melina strutted down the carpet glaring at the fans as well.

_Let me show you what love is_

_Let me show you how to move your me body _

_Let show you how to make me crazy_

_Too much loving never hurt nobody._

Out Came Candice moving her body to the beat, taking of her robe before strutting down the ramp as well.

The five Divas looked at each other before slipping into the ring and going into their corner.

_You better hold on tight_

_Cause I'm gonna love you nice_

_I'm gonna do it right_

_Let me light a fire in you tonight_

Ashley came out walking throwing up Rock On sings to the fans before walking down the ramp, slapping hands as she went.

_Her she comes again, like good medicine _

_Every step she takes my blood is flowin' _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

Maria came out. She stood looking at the fans before doing a round house of kisses, she skipped down the ramp slapping hands with the fans before going to stand next to Ashley, putting an arm around the Dirty Diva.

_She's got legs,_

_she knows how to use them_

_She never begs,_

_she knows how to choose them _

_she's holding legs_

Stay came out walking showing of her long legs before walking down the ramp and standing next to her team mates.

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sadso hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and fury_

_energy and passion_

Lita came out with a rare smile on her face, she walked down the ramp slapping hands with the fans before going to stand next to the other Divas.

_Uh_

_Come on_

_Whoa_

_Yeah_

_I want that girl_

_What she does of me, dont want to know._

_Just say her name is like the fire below_

_My knees won't work and word don't flow_

Torrie came out much like Eve before skipping down the ramp giving the fans her beautiful smile.

The four Face Divas looked at each other before sliding into the ring.

Lita, Maria, and Ashley jumped onto the ring post throwing up their sings while Stacy showed off her long legs. Torrie just walked around the ring waiving and smiling at the fans.

"Fist introducing the first tag team, we have Maryse, Eve, Mickie James, Melina, and Candice Michelle!" a voice exclaimed.

A familiar voice. The Divas looked over and for the first time noticed Lilian.

"Their opponents are, Ashley, Maria, Stacy, Lita, and Torrie!"

The match started off with Maryse and Ashley.

_**- Skip some of the match, go to the last seconds-**_

Mickie quickly got the upper hand on Maria giving her Long Kiss Goodnight.

1

2

3

"And your winner Mickie James, Maryse, Candice Michelle, Melina, and Eve."

**A/N- First off sorry for the long wait. Hope I made it up with this Chapter. Sorry for skipping the match, I think I suck at writing matches. Its time to choose the two Divas you want to be saved. Remember only two. Choose wisely. **

**Please Review! **


	13. Interview

**Disclaimer- I don't own anyone or anything. So please don't sue.**

**A/N- Thanks to Katie, xxFanficloverxx, Jorrieprincess, Ainat, LadySpoink, MusicLuver22, justbornawsome, Tay, The Hardy Boys are hot, and Cro009.**

**Chapter 13: Interview**

It was the last day of the three best weeks of the Diva's life's. They had one more night with the Superstars, too bad they didn't get to party, no they had elimination day, but before that the judges got to choose two new Champions.

The girl without the Superstars were on their way to WWE Headquarters.

"What do you think were going to do there?" Maria questioned using her ditzy voice.

The girls were still in character and had been for the whole week.

Her Face friends shrugged while the Heels rolled their eyes before talking to one another.

Finally the Limo stopped and the Divas climbed out of the limo going to the big front doors.

"Hello Divas." Stephanie said.

"Hello." the Face Divas chimed in while the Heel Divas nodded their greeting.

"Well today each and everyone of you will Interviewed." Stephanie said "You have to stay in characters."

They all nodded.

"Okay the fist Diva that will get interviewed is Maria." Stephanie said "The rest of you go sit in the waiting room, also you will be able to hear and see each others interviews."

They all nodded and Maria followed Stephanie into another room.

In that room was Lilian Garcia.

_Maria took her seat in front of the Spain beauty. _

"_I'm here with Maria." Lilian said "So how are you Maria?" _

"_Ummm." Maria said in deep though "I'm fine Lilian, how are you?" _

_Lilian smiled "I'm the one doing the interview." _

_Maria nodded blushing "Sorry but I haven't seen you in a long time." _

_Lilian nodded in understanding. _

"_So Maria, we here that your with Jeff Hardy." _

_Maria nodded spacing out a bit "Yea hes great, hes even letting me be in playboy." _

_Lilian nodded "You posing in playboy?" _

_Maria nodded "Yes I have and interview with them in a couple of weeks." _

"_Well good luck." _

_Maria smiled at her "Thank you."_

"_Okay so onto other things, who do you think is in your best friend in this competition.?" _

"_Well I would have to say Ashley, but Lita has really help me improve my ring skills." Maria said. _

_Lilian nodded "Who would you like most to leave the competition." _

_Maria looked confused for a moment "I would have to say Melina, she's such a Diva, and not in a good way." _

"_Thank you so much for your time." Lilian said standing up. _

"_No thank you." Maria said standing up as well and giving the Spanish beauty a hug. _

Maria headed back to the waiting room "Maryse your up next."

Maryse nodded walking into the room.

"_Maryse, take a seat." _

_Maryse nodded taking a seat and crossing her legs. _

"_I see your Divas Champion." Lilian said pointing out the obvious. _

_Maryse looked down towards her lap were her title was resting. _

"_Yes." she said tracing the title with her fingertips. _

_Lilian nodded "So why do you think you deserve to win the competition." _

"_I do." Maryse said "The best needs to win, and I am the best." _

_Lilian raised her eyebrows "Are you." _

_Maryse gave her a duh look "Of course I am I'm the Sexiest of Sexy." _

_With that Maryse stood up walking out the door. _

"That was fun." Maryse said to herself, she loved playing the bitch, and she was damn good at it. "Lita your next."

"_Here we are with the queen of extreme." Lilian said "How are you." _

"_I'm just fine." _

"_Glad to know." Lilian said. _

"_So Lita who would you say your closest to of the girls." _

"_I would have to say Maria, she is like a younger sister to me." Lita said "You gotta love the girl." _

"_Yea she looks lovable." Lilian said with a grin. _

"_So who would choose to be eliminated?" _

"_Mickie." Lita said immediately "That girl is just insane, it would be good for our health if she was out." _

_Lilian nodded "Well that would be all." _

"So I'm bad for you health." Mickie said teasing, all the girls had become good friends.

Lita grinned "Your character is, your up next."

_Mickie walked into the room a glare on her face and a big smirk on. _

"_Mickie, it's a pleasure to have you here." Lilian said. _

_Mickie nodded sitting down but not saying anything. _

"_So who in this competition would you say you are closest to?" _

"_No one, I'm too good for any of them." Mickie said. _

_Lilian nodded in mock understanding. _

"_So just one more question." Lilian said getting scared at the look in the Diva's face. _

"_What tool would you like to use in a match?" _

_Mickie's eyes flashed as she grinned "Umm what a hard question, I could use the sledgehammer, chair, table, later, ring bell, post, steel steps, trash can, lid…" _

_Mickie when on and on. _

Mickie walked out of the room, she looked acting insane, it was fun. " Torrie."

"_Hello Torrie." _

"_Hello Lilian." _

"_Welcome, welcome how are you?" _

"_I'm just fine." Torrie said taking a seat "loving all the competition." _

_Lilian grinned. _

"_So who's your best friend." _

"_Stace of course." Torrie said "She is the best." _

"_Of course, and who would you like most out of the competition?" _

"_Candice, that girl has no talent and is such a slut." Torrie said. _

_Lilian nodded "Well nice talking to you." _

"Eve your up next." Torrie said.

"_Hello Eve." _

_Eve nodded at her. _

"_Well we have been informed that your with the other Hardy." _

"_Matt Hardy, not just the other Hardy." Eve snapped. _

"_Oh sorry." Lilian said "So I guess that you approve of what Matt did to his brother." _

"_I think Matt made it very clear that he does not have a brother." Eve said "That reject may have the same blood as him, but they are nothing." _

_Lilian frowned at her hurtful words. Lilian was about to ask a question. _

_Eve held up her hand "I know the drill who's your best friend, my best friend is Candice, who do you want eliminated, I want the red headed slut Maria out." _

_With that Eve walked out. _

"Stacy."

"_Hey Lilian." Stacy said sitting down, crossing her legs in front of herself. _

"_Hello." _

"_So whatcha want to know?" _

"_Best Friend?" _

"_Torrie." _

"_What Diva do you want out?" _

"_Melina, she gives Diva's bead names." _

"_Who you think is the biggest threat." _

"_Umm I would have to say Lita and Mickie." _

_Lilian nodded "That's all" _

"Melina." Stacy said in a sing song voice.

_Melina strutted in the room. _

"_Okay I know the questions." Melina asked. "I want Torrie out, my bestie is Maryse."_

"_Pleasure to interview you." Lilian called out as Melina started walking out the door. _

"_Wish I could say the same." Melina said. _

"Ashley."

_Ashley walked into the room. _

"_Hey Lilian." _

"_Welcome." Lilian said. _

_Ashley nodded sitting down " So what are you going to ask me." _

"_Who's your best friend." _

"_Maria." Ashley said. _

"_Who do you want out?" _

"_Candice." _

"_Okay now on a personal note, who do you miss the most." _

"_My daughter, my little angle." Ashley said tearing up. _

_Lilian made an awing sound. "Do you have a picture of her." _

_Ashley took out a picture from her wallet it showed her and small brunette girl. _

_Lilian handed Ashley a tissue. _

"Candice."

_The candy coated Diva walked in sitting down on the chair. _

"_So Candice who do you consider the biggest competition." _

"_Definitely Mickie, she may be a friend but you know what they say keep your friend close but your competition closer." _

_Lilian looked confused "No one says that." _

_Candice rolled her "Well I do." _

"_Who's your BF?" _

"_Maryse." _

"_Okay I think were done." _

Candice walked out meeting up with all the other Divas.

"Good Job Divas you defiantly know how to work your characters." Stephanie said "You are now free to be yourselves."

The girls cheered.

"But I have chosen two girl who have shown the most potential in front of a camera." Stephanie said. "Our new Divas Champion is Mickie James, and New Woman's Champion is Lita."

Maryse handed Mickie the title while Ashley handed hers to Lita.

"Now get on that Limo, head to Diva Casa and make yourselves look awesome for the guys last night here and elimination time." Stephanie said "One of you has to go out like a Diva should."

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait! Remember how they acted in the interview is their character now how they are as a person. Now its time to chose who leaves. Only one please! :D**

**Lita- 3 votes**

**Mickie- 2 and 1/3 Votes**

**Melina- 2 Votes**

**Torrie- 2 Votes**

**Stacy- 2 Votes**

**Ashley- 2 Votes**

**Eve- 2 Votes**

**Maria- 1 and 1/3 Votes**

**Maryse- 1 and 1/3 Votes**

**Candice- 1 Vote**

**Review Please :D **


	14. Adios

**Disclaimer- I own nothing or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, DarkenMystery, xxFanficloverxx, Cro009, justbornawsome, Katie2007, and The Hardy Boyz are hot. **

**Chapter 14: Adios**

Quickly the Divas got ready putting on their best Diva clothes on.

They all got in the limo to be greeted by the Superstars.

Mickie quickly went to sit next to Randy.

"Looky what I got." Mickie said showing off her title.

"Again?" Randy said an amused smile on his face.

Mickie pouted prettily "What, am I not good enough to get it again."

Randy smirked down at her giving her a kiss on her pouty lips.

Mickie grinned into the kiss, kissing him back.

"Get a room." a giggly voice said.

Mickie looked up to see the girl who said that getting pulled into a kiss by the rainbow haired warrior.

She giggled "Your not one to talk, Ria."

Maria shrugged innocently before kissing Jeff back.

Mickie leaded her head on Randy's shoulder, making sure not to mess up her hair "They are so adorable together."

Randy just smiled down at her just as Limo came to a stop.

"Okay Divas today is not going to be like any other elimination, today is going to be triple elimination." Linda said as her Divas entered the elimination room.

Gasps filled the room.

"So please get ready." Linda said.

The nervous Divas formed two rolls of five each.

Upbeat clapping and drumming was heard around the room.

Mickie skipped down the little cat walk as best as she could in her high heels, Randy trailing behind her. She did a twirl showing off her sparkly black mini skirt, her hair was in soft curls, and she had no make up except for red lip stick.

They showed a video that showed the Heel vs. Face match, her interview, and some moments between her and Randy.

"Congrats on the Heel win." Linda said "I though you made an awesome, Heel."

Mickie grinned "I loved it, it was awesome hearing everyone booing at me."

Randy laughed.

"Anyone want to ad something." Linda said.

"I love your outfit." Miss. Elizabeth said.

"Thanks." Mickie said with a smile. With that Mickie and Randy made their way to stand off to the side.

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sad so hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and fury_

_energy and passion_

Lita made her way to the front, Kane just behind her. Her title on her shoulder. She did a small twirl showing off the white mini dress, silver heels and straight black hair.

They quickly showed a video of the Faces loosing and her interview.

"Congrats on being Champion for the first time, and for being saved."

Lita hugged Linda before going to stand next to Mickie.

_Her she comes again, like good medicine _

_Every step she takes my blood is flowin' _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

Maria clapped her hands walking up to the front, Jeff holding her hand. Jeff twirled her so they got a good look at her dress. She was wearing a light purple dress, with gold heels. Her hair was pin straight and pined back with a gold beret.

They quickly showed a video of her being given the Last Kiss Good Night, Maria laughed as she saw it. They then showed her sweet interview, Jeff and her just talking, cuddling or kissing.

"I loved your interview." Linda said "It was so you, and that's what we need, real Divas not just some fakes."

Maria nodded with a big smile on her face.

"So Maria congratulations you are saved."

Maria threw her arms around the blond before giving Jeff a 'I'm so glad I get to stay but sad that today is your last day' kiss.

Maria and Jeff made their way to were the others were standing, Maria giving Lita and Mickie a hug.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea)_

Eve made her way to the front, holding hands with Matt. She did a little twirl showing off the emerald green dress that reached her knees and brought out her eyes. Her black pumps making her legs look longer and leaner. Her curly hair framing her face.

They showed a video of her match, and her interview.

"I gotta say I loved that interview, you keep true with the story line that is going on right now in the WWE and it was way intense." Linda said.

Eve beamed with a large smile on her face.

"Congrats, your saved." Linda said.

Eve gave her a hug before giving Matt a kiss and heading to stand by the side.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse made her way to the front, Ted by her side.

She flipped her head back as she did a twirl showing off her knee length silver dress, and her black ankle boots.

They showed a video of her entrance, her match, and her interview.

"I love the interview, being a bitch suites you." Linda said.

Maryse smiled "Thanks."

"Congratulations you are saved."

Maryse gave her a hug before heading toward the side.

Obnoxious Techno music came on.

Melina strutted down the small cat walk, her arm looped through John Morrison's. she showed of her silk red dress that ended before her knees. Black heels on and her hair curled into perfection.

They quickly showed a video of the match, and interview.

Linda laughed "Well you sure act the Diva."

Melina smiled proudly.

"But that maybe one of your flaws." Linda said. "But congratulations."

Melina nodded walking off to the side.

The three blonds, and raven head held hands knowing that only one of them was going to stay.

"I'm sorry but the only one who is saved is……"

_Uh_

_Come on_

_Whoa_

_Yeah_

_I want that girl_

_What she does of me, dont want to know._

_Just say her name is like the fire below_

_My knees won't work and word don't flow_

Torrie sighted in relief, hugging her crying best friend.

"Sorry Candice, Stacy, and Ashley." Linda said.

The three said girls walked up to Linda giving her a quick hug.

Ashley, Candice, Stacy, and Adam left the building. Punk and John stayed behind to say bye to their girls.

Maryse pulled Punk into a kiss saying goodbye, before promising to Txt and Call each other every time they could.

John hugged a crying Torrie before giving her a kiss.

Jeff whipped some of Maria's tears with his thrums before whispering "Shhh Ria, we will see each other as soon as possible."

"I know I'm just a bit emotional." Maria said with a crying giggle.

Jeff smiled at her before reaching behind his neck and unclasping his Hardy necklace, placing it around Maria's neck.

Eve snuggled into Matt's hug before standing back and giving him a firm kiss on the lips. Matt did the same as his brother and gave Eve his Hardy necklace.

Randy leaned down giving Mickie a kiss, lifting her feet a couple of inches off the floor.

"Put me down, Randy." Mickie giggled as she swung her legs.

Randy laughed putting her back down.

"So I get to meet Alanna now that your done with this." Mickie said.

"Sure, next time I see you." Randy said.

Mickie nodded sadly leaning up to give him a kiss.

Lita and Melina stood back watching the love birds before turning to thank their trainers.

"Girls." Linda said as she looked at the sad looking Divas in front of her. "I have a surprise for you all."

The girls looked up.

"We are going to Paris!" Linda said.

Cheers filled the room, the looks looking a bit more happy.

"Well lets go pack." Linda said and they all headed out the door.

Leaving the pictures of Ashley, Stacy, and Candice slowly dissolving from the big group picture.

**A/N- Hope you don't all hate me because I made it a triple eliminations, I just thought I had to spice things up a bit. Well I for once am sad to see the Superstars go, are you? Don't worry they will make an appearance in the future. Hope you all liked this Chapter! **

**_Story Alert: A new Trish/John Fic, called Misery Business. Contains Jeff/Maria, Matt/Lita, and Randy/Stacy. _**

**Please Review :D **


	15. Bienvenue Divas

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to justbornawsome, Jorrieprincess, DarkenMystery, xxFanficloverxx, Cro009, and The Hardy Boyz are hot, thanks so much for the Reviews! They are so Crazy Awesome. **

**Chapter 15: Bienvenue Divas! **

The Divas quickly made their way to Divas Casa to pack their things, and to get ready for Paris.

Or should Paris get ready for them?

Soon they made their way to Headquarters once again. It was late in the night but the McMahon's had a private air plane that they were going to use to get to Paris, France.

"Ahhh I cant wait to go back to France." Maryse said her accent coming to life with her exciment.

Maria, Mickie, and Eve laughed nodding at their blond friend.

"How is it over there?" Maria questioned

"Beautiful." the platinum blond said as she took a seat next to Eve.

Mickie and Maria sat down in front of them.

"I miss Candy." Maryse said after a moment of silence.

"Me too, but I miss Ashley more since I was closer to her." Maria said.

Eve and Mickie nodded, they really hadn't bean too close to the three Divas that got disqualified.

"Poor Torrie, she still looks upset." Mickie said looking back at the blond that was sitting by herself.

Maryse and Maria nodded as Eve just sat quietly in her seat, a lop top on her lap.

"What are you doing Eve?" Mickie asked.

Eve looked up a great big smile on her face "The WWE Superstars are touring France!"

The three Divas let out a happy shriek.

"Oh my god." Maria said taking out her phone, as Mickie and Maryse did the same.

"What's going on over there, Red?" Lita asked Maria as she sat in the back with Melina by her side.

How she could stand Melina and Divaness, Maria did not know.

"The WWE is touring France." Maria said in an excited voice as she speed txted on her phone.

Lita looked at her friend, an amused smile making its way onto her face before turning to Melina " You think we can find our self some hotties."

Melina looked at her as if saying what are you doing sitting next to me much less talking to me.

Lita just rolled her eyes before standing up and walking over to were Maria, Mickie, and Maryse were sitting. "Can I sit down?"

Maria looked up a smile lifting on her lips "Sure."

"So who are you txting like your life depends on it?" Lita asked.

"Rainbow Boy." Maryse said before the red head could answer, Mickie giggling at the nickname.

"Just like your txting your Punk Boy." Maria shot back.

Lita looked on in amusement.

"Well I see I'm not appreciated as a friend, I'm gonna go sit with Tor." and with that the platinum blond stood up, walking over to sit next to the other blond who looked up from her phone in surprise.

"No Rys come back, I love you." Maria exclaimed dramatically.

Maryse just looked at the red head flipping her hair a smile on her face.

Maria and Mickie burst into giggled.

A couple of hours later the Divas climbed out of the airplane, to face a WWE building.

"Do they have WWE buildings everywhere?" Torrie questioned, looking a lot less bummed that Stacy was out.

"No just in the US, UK, and France." a voice behind them said.

Behind her were the rest of the judges, and Linda McMahon, the genius behind WWE's Next Top Diva.

Maria nodded, not in the least bit surprise they were there already, she had seen a lot the last couple of weeks that nothing surprised her.

"Divas this Limo is taking you to your new home, for at least two weeks." Linda said. "Get comfortable, we start tomorrow, today just rest."

The girls nodded for the first time noticing the black hummer limo. Quickly they got into the Limo, no pep in their step since they were too tired.

The Limo stopped in front of a two story building, the Divas made their way in their new home, for a good rest before the fun began.

-----

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spendHow you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minuteI know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me'Cause that's where I be_

Torrie walked from the kitchen to their new living room grabbing the pink envelope just as the other remaining Divas made their way into the living room as well.

Torrie stood in front of them reading

_Divas congratulations today is your free day off. Have some fun ;D _

The Divas cheered as Torrie finished reading. They headed to their individual rooms to change.

Torrie put on her favorite jeans and favorite thin sweater on. A sad smile on her face, it had been there since Stacy had been eliminated. Her sad smiled became more visible as she though of how the rest of the day would play out. She had whished they were doing some kind of challenge so she would keep her mind off things, but no they had the day off. Who would she talk to would she be lonely. Well there was Maryse and Maria, they had been friendly to her.

Finally she meet the other Divas in the living room and they headed to the limo.

"So were do we go?" Mickie asked as they made themselves comfortable on the limo. " It's your home Maryse."

Maryse beamed "Paris, we could go shopping."

All the girls nodded at the platinum blond.

Soon they found themselves in Paris, France.

They got out of the limo, a smile on all of their faces. Maryse's smile the biggest and Melina's looked more like a sneer.

"I missed this place." Maryse said spreading her arms out.

Maria and Mickie giggled at their friend.

"Its very beautiful." Eve said looking around the France streets.

"And do you know why I love it?" Maryse asked.

"Shopping." Torrie said.

Maryse turned to her linking her arm with hers "Yup."

Torrie giggled and let herself be dragged into a store.

"This shop is called Anne Fontaine, its one of my favorite shops." Maryse said.

The Divas looked around noticing all the white clothes.

"Ah Maryse!" a lady exclaimed running over to Maryse giving her air kisses " C'est trés bien te voir encore." _Its good to see you again_

Maryse nodded happily " ça me fait plaisir de retourner" _Its good to be back _

They spent some time there, practically having to drag Maryse out. A Maryse who had at least three big bags in each arm.

"Oh! Excusez-moi." a voice said as she shoulder one of the Divas as she passes by the isle of clothes.

"C'est bien." Maryse said to the young brunette.

"OMG." the brunette said clearly knowing how to speak English "Your in WWE's Next Top Diva."

Maryse, Maria, Eve, Mickie, Torrie, and Lita nodded with big smiles on their faces. Melina just rolled her eyes, she was mad that she was being dragged around to store after store even though she liked none of them, and she was not talking about the shops.

"Can I have your autographs?" the girl asked taking out a paper and marker out of her purse. "And Maria are you really with Jeff, or was that just for show."

Maria grinned "I am with him, I'm so glad you speak English I feel so lost."

The girl laughed as Maria passes the paper to Mickie "I watch all the shows. But sorry girls I'm rooting for Maryse."

"Understandable." Torrie said as she singed her name passing it to Eve.

Eve signed the paper "Can I tell you a secret."

The girl nodded.

"I'm with the other Hardy."

"Awww, hes cute too." the brunette said.

Lita smiled signing her name on the paper.

Melina snatched the pen and paper from the girls hand giving her a fake smile before signing it and practically throwing it Maryse.

"What's your name." Maryse asked.

"Marie." the girl said.

Maryse said signing it.

"Marie do you know if the WWE is performing around here?" Eve asked.

Marie nodded "I have tickets, they are performing at seven pm, at least thirty minutes away from here."

"Thanks." Maryse said.

The girls nodded walking away.

Maria already had her phone out dialing away "Stephanie… yea…. Were okay…. Can you get us backstage passages to the show tonight…. Yea we want to surprise them…. Thank you so much, you know I love you right."

Maria snapped the phone shut "We have passages backstage to the show tonight!"

"How do you have her number?"

"She gave it to me when she told me about the playboy thing." Maria said "So I could contact her for details."

They all nodded.

"You know Maria, I'm taking you to a shop you will love just for making that call." Maryse said taking Maria by the arm.

After a few minutes of walking they all stood in front of a store called Free'pStar.

Maria looked at everything and anything that was in the store. The store was full of vintage clothing the free spirited Diva liked.

They shopped for hours and hours just stopping to get something to eat.

Mickie, Torrie, and Eve had enjoyed going to L'Habilleur, were there was a lot of designer but not as expensive.

They also found a shop Maria enjoyed more than Free'pStar , it is called Stella Cadente were they sold a lot of funky clothes.

Melina had taken to a shop called Zara were they had a lot of runway clothes.

Lita had bought things as well, but decided to stick to hot topic in the US.

All in all the Divas had a great shopping spree. Torrie had even bought a white puppy, that she called Chloe, buying her food, clothes, and paper so she could take her out of France.

They made their way to their new home to get ready for the WWE show.

Their backstage passages were already there placed on the living room table.

They got ready and soon their were on their way. All of them dressed in their personal style but still Diva-like.

Maryse had on a skirt with off the shoulder top and ankle boots. Her hair down like always.

Maria had on black leather pants, a white shirt with a sparkly vest, green scarf, and black pumps. Her hair in natural waives.

Lita had on her usual cargo jeans, red top and boot. Her hair down and straight.

Eve had some blue shorts with a green shirt and flats, her in a high pony tail.

Mickie had on some black jeans with a purple silk shirt that had blur designs on it, and pointy black boots. Her hair down and curly.

Torrie had on a baby blue sun dress and flip-flops. Her hair down, naturally curly.

Melina had on some skinny jeans, red backless shirt, and black heels. Her hair was in half a pony tail.

Finally they came to a stop in front of a arena. They all got off the limo going to the backstage door flashing their backstage passages.

Maria ran into the arms on a rainbow haired warrior who was standing by talking to blond man.

"Maria!" Jeff exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"WWE Next Top Diva is here is France." Maria said giving him a kiss.

"So this is the beautiful lady you were talking about." the blond.

Maria blushed looking down.

"So who are your friends?" Christian said looking at Maria's friends, his eyes lingering on a certain Diva.

"Mickie is with Randy, Torrie with John, and Eve with Matt. Sorry buddy." Maria said "But Lita is single and Melina is too, but I don't think she's your type."

"How do you know I have a type." Melina said with a sneer.

"Oh sorry, I mean I don't think your go for the bitchy type…." Maria said to the blond realizing her didn't even know his name.

"Christian." he said with a laugh as the girls giggled at her friends comment and Melina just scowled.

Maria nodded.

They all continued down the hallways, Jeff showing the Divas the locker room their perspective boyfriends were at.

* * *

Mickie made her way into the locker room Jeff pointed out, coming to a stop as she saw Randy sitting on the chair a small girl on his lap.

"Randy." she said.

The legend killer turned to look at her a smile forming on his face "Mickie, what are you doing here."

Mickie smiled sitting down next to him her eyes on the sleeping girl on his lap "Seems to be the question of the day. So have you missed me?"

Randy nodded before looking at the small child cradled in his arms "This is Alanna, Sam had some emergency and could not take care of her."

Mickie looked at the small girls who had a mess of dark brown curls "How old is she?"

"Two." Randy said looking down at his baby who was smiling in her sleep.

"What color are her eyes." Mickie said with curiosity.

"Like mine." Randy said.

"A beautiful blue then."

Randy smirked but before a smartass comment could make its way out of his mouth Mickie leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Torrie made her way into the looker room her eyes landing on John Cena. "John!"

"Tor." John said rushing up to the blond and scooping her up in his arms "I missed you."

"Me too." Torrie said pulling back from the embrace.

John hugged her again taking in her sent, coconut and strawberry. Torrie his her face in his chest.

"I missed you so much. And it has only been like a day." Torrie said " I feel so lonely even with I'm hanging out with the Divas."

John nodded as they sat on the small couch, Torrie snuggling into his side. "You miss Stace."

Torrie nodded the tears that had been building up the whole day coming out in child like sobs.

John whispered reassuring words in her ear stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

* * *

Maryse knocked on the door labeled CM Punk.

A black haired superstar opened the door.

"Punk!" Maryse exclaimed throwing herself in his arms.

"Rys." he said hugging her back. "How long will you be in France?'

"Probably just this week, but its good to be back." Maryse said.

Phil nodded he knew that feeling, he got that feeling every time the WWE went to Chicago.

Maryse smiled giving her Punk Boy a kiss. She was in France with her man, how could it get better than that.

* * *

Eve followed the younger Hardy, Maria, Lita, and Christian to the Hardy boys locker room.

Melina had wandered off after the comment Maria made.

Lita and Christian flirting all the way.

Jeff opened the door and they a stepped in.

Eve rushed in, sitting on a shocked Matt Hardy's lap.

"Hey." Eve whispered giving him a kiss just as he snapped out of his shock. Matt kissed her back.

"Miss me?' Eve said pulling away.

"Of course." Matt said as he fingered the Hardy necklace that was around the Latina's neck.

"You have better." Eve said making herself comfortable beside him.

* * *

The Divas spent the rest of the day hanging out with their boyfriends before finally meeting up after the show was over. Never noticing the cameras following them all day.

**A/N- Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, you can blame my half awake state. Oh also please check out my story Lost. And its time again to pick two Divas to be saved. Rememeber only two! **

**Please Review! **


	16. Félicitations

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, xxFanficloverxx, i luv hardy, KiwiStar, Jorrieprincess, DarkenMystery, justbornawsome, Cro009, Lil2350, dianaaxoxo17 and Katie2007. Thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Chapter 16: félicitations**

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me'Cause that's where I be_

The Divas sleepily got out of their beds walking into the living room.

Instead of a pink envelope being placed neatly on the coffee table, Linda McMahon was sitting on the pink rocking chair.

"Hello Divas, you have five minutes to change into sometime else and get ready for the day." Linda said "Before I explain why I'm here, oh and champions bring your titles"

The seven Divas rushed out of the living room going to change out of their pajamas, taming their hair, washing their faces and brushing their teeth.

Five minutes later they were seated on the two white couches in the living room.

"Good, Divas have to change as quickly as possible if they are used in a show at last minute." Linda said nodding "So yesterday you all though you had a free day, but you were wrong, you were being followed by cameras all day."

The Divas gasped.

"Yes, and the judges and I decided that two new Champions should be crowned." Linda said as Lita and Mickie passed her the titles. "Maryse you are our new Woman's Champion, and Eve you are our new Divas Champion."

The girls hugged their happy friends as Melina just stood back and watched a scowl on her face.

"Divas." Linda said getting their attention. " I'm giving you each a budget of two hundred dollar each to buy an Diva worthy outfit."

The Divas smiled at each other, they were ready to shop once again.

"But you will have time limits." Linda said "It's 8: 30 now, you have to have your shopping done by 4:00. You have to come back to the house, then be ready by 6:00. The limo will pick you up and you will be taken to a WWE Party."

The girls cheered.

"You have to be friendly with people, because the WWE is all about family." Linda said "But during the shopping you will do it alone with no help at all, this is after all a competition. If you are not in the limo by 4:00 the Divas that are, are aloud to leave and you find your own way home."

They all looked at each other.

"Punctuality is key." Linda said standing up leaving shocked Divas behind.

The Divas looked at each rushing into their rooms to get ready for a day of shopping.

**8: 50**

Maria, Eve, and Lita gathered around the kitchen making breakfast as the other Divas sat at the table.

"You know I have always loved shopping, but with Linda's conditions I'm not so sure." Maria said as she carried two plates with food over to the table.

Lita and Eve grinned taking two plates themselves. Maria went back into the kitchen to get the last plate.

"Yay food." Mickie said as they handed her a plate.

Maryse smiled a bite out of the toast. "Yea and were going to need a full stomach to go shopping."

They all nodded in agreement, eating mostly in silence.

"Ready?" Maria asked as they cleaned off the dishes.

They all nodded as they headed out to the Limo

**9: 20**

"So do we all know were we are going?" Maryse asked.

"Same place as yesterday." Torrie said as she patted Chloe.

"Yup, hopefully ya'll don't get lost." Maryse as with a laugh.

"Well I think this is not fair, Maryse will win this challenge because this is her home state." Melina said wining.

"It's not Maryse's fault that you paid no attention when she was giving us a tour of the shops yesterday." Mickie snapped.

Melina just rolled her eyes before going back to staring out the window.

Finally the Limo pulled to a stop and the Divas got out.

**9: 35**

Melina looked around the French streets. She recognized none of the shops.

With a sight Melina turned on her heel bumping into someone, with ought saying sorry she hurried down a street filled with people.

Crack

Melina lost her balance falling on her butt.

"Ouch." she said standing up jumping on one foot, one of her heels had broken.

Melina took the other heel off walking around without shoes muttering "Stupid shoes."

A group of girls pointed and giggled as Melina glared at them.

Spotting a shop Melina walked in going to the shoes section.

Buying one of the cheapest flip-flops they had Melina was on her way again… to get lost again.

"Stupid Maryse with her stupid hair in her stupid country." Melina said as she looked around her surroundings. "Maybe I should have listen to her yesterday."

**10:00 **

Maria grinned walking from shop to shop just one bag on her arm. She had bought the cutest pair of green and black fingerless gloves. She went into the nearest funky looking shop looking around. Looking through all the clothes finding nothing in her style before going to the shoes section.

Her phone started singing a familiar song just as she was looking through some shoes.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ria." Jeff said.

"Oh hey Jeffy whatcha doing." Maria said grinning as she found some boots.

"Jeffy, really?" Jeff asked "I'm supposed to be working out."

Maria laughed as she tried on the black ankle boots. "And why are you not?"

"Your more important." Jeff said.

"Aww." Maria said as she picked up the boots checking the price "I'm glad, well are you going to ask me what I'm doing, its only polite."

"What are you doing?" Jeff said laughing.

"Shopping." Maria said with a happy sight. Because the boots were in her budget. The fingerless gloves had coasted 15 dollars and the boots 30 dollars. She still had 155 dollars.

"Ah and your loving it right?"

Maria laughed giving the cashier the money "You know me too well."

"That I do." Jeff said with a laugh, hers being contagious.

"Merci." Maria said to the cashier, thanking Maryse for the teaching her that word along with some other not so nice ones.

"Merci?" Jeff questioned echoing her.

"Yea, I just got myself some boots." Maria said with a grin as she left the shop.

Jeff and her continued talking as Maria made her way to the next shop thinking _Merci, Maryse. _

**11: 15 **

Mickie twirled around in front of a mirror checking herself out wearing a pretty yellow dress.

"Love it." Mickie said.

She quickly changed back to her clothes. Looking at the dress's price.

"Damn 75 dollars." Mickie said "But its so pretty, okay I'm going to make it work."

Smiling to herself Mickie placed the dress on the counter, taking out a hundred dollars, paying the cashier.

After twenty minutes of walking around window shopping, well there was no shopping just looking through windows. Mickie stopped as she saw a pair of white kitten heels on a window display.

"Aww how cute are they?" Mickie said to herself getting strange looks from people who passed by and heard her.

Hurrying into the shop Mickie asked the person for the shoe finding her right size.

Fifteen minutes later Mickie walked out of the shop a proud owner of a pair of 15 dollar pear white kitten heels.

**12: 00**

Torrie laughed as Chloe licked her face for the one millionth time.

A lot of people had stopped her to tell her what a beautiful puppy she had, and Torrie hadn't felt so happy in such a long time. She also felt so carefree.

She had found the perfect dress and accessories all she had to find was some shoes, and if she had time and the money window shop for a while.

Finally after looking for 20 minutes Torrie found the perfect pair of silver heels.

And now she was off to buy Chloe an outfit with the money she had left… Ummm and maybe some ice-cream.

**12: 30**

Lita walked around from store to store, not finding anything she liked. Why couldn't she just go to a hot topic… oh yea because she had to wear something for a party, than meant no t-shirts.

Lita let out a dragged out sight running a hand through her dark shoulder length hair.

Finally spotting a store that looked like they would sell her type of clothes, Lita walked in.

She smiled taking all the dark colors in. walking over to the rack of clothes she took out a couple of dresses, shirts, and jeans.

She walked into the dressing room putting on a deep red dress. A perfect dress.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hey sexy." the person said.

"Hey Christian." Lita said with a laugh as she recognized the voice of blond from last night.

"What are you doing, babe?"

"Don't call me that." Lita said but couldn't help as a smile played on her lips " I'm currently in a dressing room changing out of red dress."

"Awww and you dint invite me to watch the show." Christian said with a wine.

Lita laughed as she walked to pay for her dress, a pair of boots catching her eye "You perve."

"Such hurtful word." he said in a hurt voice.

Lita laughed once again, she couldn't seem to be able to stop laughing when talking to him " Whatever, oh I just found some boots."

"Shopping again."

"Yup, yay me… right?" Lita said sarcastically as she tried on her boots.

"Yup lucky you." Christian said with a smirk Lita couldn't see.

"Yay, finished I just need some small stuff." Lita said with a sight "What time is it anyways?"

" 12:50"

"Ugghhhh three more hours." Lita said "I still have time."

"Your on a time limit?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yup." she said as she paid.

"So you have time to see me at say three?" he asked.

Lita smiled "Sure, invite Jeff, Matt, John, Punk and Randy."

"But I don't talk to Randy." Christian "And why do you want him when you have me."

"Not for me for Mickie you idiot."

"Again with the hurtful words." he said.

"Just make it happen, babe." Lita said mockingly.

With that she hug up as she spotted a small leather jacket in a window display.

**1: 00 **

Eve walked around the streets, a happy sight escaping her lips. She had her dress. All she needed was some accessories and shoes.

Eve only remembered being so happy once in her whole life and that was when Matt hadn't rejected her but kissed her back instead. And now she was the Divas Champion, she couldn't be happier.

Going into an accessories store. She spotted a pair of cristal like earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace.

It was just inside her price range.

**1: 30 **

Maryse looked up at the blue sky, knowing she was lucky to be in her country with her friends. She had come to love the Divas, and had changed from the woman she used to be. Gone was the bitchy, conceited Maryse. She was now friendly sometimes bitchy Maryse. And a little conceited, well who wouldn't be when they looked like that.

Maryse had almost finished her shopping all she had to do was get her shoes and she knew the perfect place to get them. And that's where Maryse was heading.

"C'est trés bien te voir encore, Maryse." the blond lady said as the platinum blond stepped foot in the shop.

Maryse through her arms around the older blond. "ça me fait plaisir de retourner, Adrienne."

Adrienne beamed switching to English "You here for your usual."

Maryse nodded "This time I want them black and close, round toed."

Adrienne nodded going into the back room getting Maryse her stuff.

"Thanks." Maryse said as she took out the black ankle boots, her famous ankle boots. The kind of boots she was know for all through high school and collage. And she was planning on being know for her skills, beauty, brains, and boots in the WWE.

Quickly paying for her shoes Maryse left the store, leaving behind a couple of air kisses. Now she was off to buy some hair accessories.

**2: 00**

Melina looked around, knowing her way around the streets a bit better.

She had two bags in her arms, for her shoes and her dress. All she needed now were some accessories. But could she be ready in two hours if she got lost… again.

**2: 10**

Maria smiled to herself as she found the perfect dress the color of fresh cut grass. It was beautiful it was so Maria.

She had accessories, shoes, and a dress what more could she ask for…

Well there was a certain rainbow colored warrior.

**2: 20**

Mickie walked around the streets window shopping once again. She had all the stuff she needed and still an hour and forty minutes.

A sparkly clutch caught her eyes and she headed for the store after all she still had thirty dollars left.

**2: 30**

Eve looked around the store looking for shoes.

Finally she spotted some cute silver flats. She quickly went to try them all, they fit her perfect.

With everything she needed and still time one the clock, Eve though everything was to perfection in her life.

**2: 40 **

Torrie walked around ice-cream cone in hand. Chloe at her feet, following her around the streets of France.

Torrie had everything she needed all that was left for her to do was chill and wait for all the other Divas to be finished.

**2: 50**

Maryse walked around the streets as well taking in the sights he had left a few weeks before.

She sure had missed the place, and the place had missed her.

2: 53

Lita hanged up on Christian for the second time that day.

He called her to tell her he and the rest of the guys were waiting at the café.

_Divas, if you are finished with your shopping meet me at the café we went yesterday. Xoxo, QX _

Lita send the txt to her friends, not sending one to Melina who didn't seem all that interested to hang out with them.

**3: 00**

The Divas found themselves seated around a round table, sitting next to their boyfriends, or in Lita's case next to her flirting buddy.

The girls had just finished telling them their shopping experiences.

"Yea I don't think I ever want to go shopping with you Maria." Jeff said.

Maria pouted "But its fun."

Jeff gave her a disbelieving look as the subject changed once again.

"Daddy, me want a doggy." the small two year old said in a nearly perfect sentence.

"Yea Randy she want a doggy." Mickie said looking down at the small child that was sitting on her lap petting Chloe.

"No doggy for you." Randy said.

"Mean daddy." the small girl said hiding her face in Mickie chest.

All the girls made awning sounds.

Alanna looked up "Can I get a kitty?"

"Maybe." Randy said

Alanna clapped her small hands and went back to petting the dog.

Mickie looked over the table at Randy giving him a smile.

The talk continues on till the Divas stood and said they needed to walk to were the limo was parked.

"We'll walk with you." Punk said taking Maryse's had and in the other hand taking her bags.

"Thanks." Maryse said giving him a kiss.

Jeff and Matt did the same to their girlfriends getting kisses as well.

Randy put Alanna on his shoulders taking one of Mickie's hands and grabbing her bags for her.

Christian placed his arm around Lita waist taking some of her bags.

Finally they made it to the limo.

"Thanks for this." Lita said to the blond man as her friends said goodbye to their boyfriends.

"Anything for you, babe." Christian said with a smile.

Lita smiled as well.

Christian leaned in as she leaned in as well giving her a quick kiss.

"See you soon." Lita said as she got in the limo.

**4:00 **

Twenty minutes after the Divas arrived at the house, Melina came walking in, several bags in hand.

All the Divas were all ready getting ready so she hopped in the shower.

An hour and thirty minutes later they all stood in living room ready to go.

Maria was wearing an strapless emerald mini dress. She had on fishnets and black ankle boots. For accessories she was wearing the black and green fingerless glove on her right hand, her hardy necklace as a chocker, and a long black necklace. Her hair was in big soft curls, spilling down her back, her bangs straight and sideways, a black headband in place. Her make up was dark with clear lip-gloss.

Maryse was wearing a small silver dress on, a pair of black ankle boots showing off her long legs. For accessories she was wearing a charm bracelet, and a long silver necklace. Her hair was in curls, with silver glitter on it, making it sparkle.

Lita had a stain red v-neck dress that ended at mid tight. She had on black high heeled boots that ended a bit below her knee. She also had on a small leather jacket. Her hair was straight curled at the ends. She had dark eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and her lips were a blood red color.

Mickie was wearing a small lose yellow dress with bead trimming at the top. She had on pearl white kitten heels and was caring a small cream colored clutch. Her hair was in curls, half of it pulled back with a pearl color beret. Her makeup was natural with brown colors, and clear lip-gloss.

Eve was wearing a royal purple dress that ended a few inches above her knee, it had a heart shaped neckline. She had on silver fats. She had on her usual green and purple Hardy necklace but was wearing it as a chocker like Maria always did. She also had on a long crystal like necklace, with a matching bracelet and earring. Her hair was in curls a silver headband in place.

Melina was wearing a small black skirt, with a sparkly hot- pink spaghetti strap shirt a black vest over it. On her feet were her usual black boots. Her hair was in curls pulled back into a half ponytail. Her face was make-up free except for some clear lip-gloss.

Torrie was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged all her curves, in al the right places. On her feet were silver high heels. Her hair was in natural curls, a small daisy tucked behind her ear. Her face was makeup less as well, with just a small amount of light pink lip-gloss. Chloe was at her feet a baby-blue shirt, and a small bow on her curly hair.

**6:00 **

All in all the Divas looked perfect and ready to party. Getting onto the Limo and heading to an unknown place.

Finally they got out of the Limo and faced the building, you could hear the music from the outside.

Looking at each other the Divas made their way inside. The scene before them was welcoming. There were superstars and divas waking around. There were also a lot of kids running around having. A WWE party sure looked like a family reunion.

"Look Lilian." Maria said pointing at a familiar blond standing next to Dwayne.

Lita, Mickie, Eve, Torrie, and Maria walked over to her while Melina walked off.

"Lil!" Mickie exclaimed.

"Mick, Ria, Eve, Tor, Li!" the Spanish beauty exclaimed throwing her arms around the girls.

"So how did you get the job, we never had the chance to ask." Eve said.

Lilian blushed putting her hand in Dwayne's "Dwayne got me the job, so I could travel with him."

"Awww I knew it." Maria gushed "You guys are so cute."

Lilian blushed more leaning in Dwayne's arm.

After talkin for a few minutes, the Divas went their own way.

Lita walked around before finally spotting a head of blond hair, talking to a blond.

Placing her hand on his shoulder Lita spoke up "Hey."

"Hey babe." he said putting his arm around her waist.

Lita smiled looking up at him before turning to the beautiful blond before them "And you are."

"Oh I'm Tiffany." the blond said.

Lita smiled at her as Christian put his other arm around her pulling her against his chest "Nice to meet you, I'm Lita."

"Yea I gathered." she said "Well I have to go, have a great nice.

Lita smiled as she left.

"You look sexy." Christian whispered in her ear.

Lita turned in his arms with a laugh "Thank you."

Christian grinned down at her before leaning down to give her a kiss.

---

Maria walked around trying to see if she spotted a head of rainbow hair, finally spotting him sitting on a chair by himself.

"Hey, why so lonely." Maria asked as she walked up to him.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

Maria smiled back.

"You look beautiful." Jeff said taking her hand and leading her to one of the loveseats that were all around the room.

Maria blushed "Thanks."

----

Mickie walked around looking for the self proclaimed Legend Killer. Finally she found him. He was sitting on a couch watching Alanna play with a girl at east two years older than her.

"Hey." Mickie said with a bright smile as she dropped herself into the seat next to him.

Randy turned to look at her a smile playing on his lips as he leaned over to kiss her hello.

"So who's that." Mickie said nodding at the girl playing with Alanna.

"Aurora." Randy said "Stephanie and Paul's baby."

Mickie nodded "But I though ya'll didn't get along so well."

Randy smirked "But they do."

Mickie snuggled into his side, her hand in his as they watched the two girls play.

-----

Maryse walked around trying to find her Punk Boy.

She found him talking to a tall blond girl who seemed to close to him for her taste.

Maryse walked with confidently wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a light kiss on his cheek. _Take that bitch _Maryse thought.

"Rys!" he said in surprise.

"Gad to see me?" Maryse said.

Punk smiled own at her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

The blond just stood their watching the couple.

"Hi I'm Maryse." Maryse with a fake smile.

The blond smiled cluelessly "I'm Kelly- Kelly."

Maryse tried no to laugh who would name their kid twice?

"So how do you and Punk know each other?" Maryse asked.

"Oh I'm a Diva me and punk go way back, we went out." Kelly continued on oblivious to the glare Maryse was giving her.

-----

Melina looked around her, were a number of guys were dancing.

Maybe she could find herself a boy toy.

-----

Eve walked over to the couch Matt was sitting on, sitting beside him.

"Hey." she said with a smiled, tucking her legs beneath herself

Matt pulled her into a hug. "Hello."

"You enjoying your night?" she asked.

"It just got better." he said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

**A/N- Yay another Chappy. OMG this one is so long. Well I think it is anyways. Lol. Hope you all liked it. It took me a while to write in between school and the my laptop stopped working for a whole day. Ugghhhh. Also Check out the NEW POLL on my page. And its time to vote for someone to get voted off. Chose wisely.**

**Please Review. **


	17. Bye Bye Chica

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone. **

**A/N- Thanks to justbornawsome, xsostarstruck, KiwiStar, Lill2350, Jorrieprincess, and Katie2007. **

**Chapter 17- Bye Bye Chica **

The Divas spent the rest of the week training with the Superstars whenever the Superstars had time. They also spent a lot of time with the WWE Divas.

And finally the final day had arrived, elimination day.

The Divas woke up rushing to get ready. This time eliminations were going to be at noon instead of late at night. And in the holiday spirit's the Divas had to be dressed in costumes.

Maryse had on a short sexy navy blue and white sailor dress. White knee length socks, and a pair of black flats. Her hair was down and she had no make-up except for the clear lip-gloss.

Lita had on a black mini dress that had a maroon belt below her boobs with bat stitching on it, black chocker, black fishnets, a black vampire cape and black high heels. Her black hair was down and straight. Her face was painted a white chalky color, her eyeliner and eye shadow a black color, her lips black with fake blood on her fangs and around her mouth dripping down the side of her lips.

Maria had on a black mini dress with a white collar, black fishnets, white frilly apron, and black high heels. Her hair was down and slightly curled, and her eye shadow was a smoky with black eyeliner and some bright red lip-gloss. A duster in hand.

Melina was wearing a blue short dress that ruffled at the bottom and white high heels. She had on a straight blond wig, her makeup was blue and sparkly, a big feathery hat mostly covering her face.

Eve was wearing a white of the shoulder peasant top, a brown flowing skirt, a red scarf around her skirt, and a red piece of cloth around her head over her brown curls. She had on no makeup and one of her eye was covered with a black eye patch.

Mickie had on black mini dress, black fishnets, and black high heels. Her hair was completely covered with a nun hat. And she had on no makeup.

Torrie wearing a short strapless baby blue dress, elbow length elegant baby blue gloves, and glass looking heels. Her blond hair was up un a fancy up do, a few curls framing her face and a baby blue head band in place.

"Awww Maryse your not wearing your ankle boots." Maria said as they pilled onto the limo.

"It didn't look good." Maryse pouted before turning to Torrie "Tor you look so pretty."

Torrie beamed "Thank you, you do too, and you too Maria."

"Thanks." Maria said with a blush looking down at her maid outfit.

Lita looked at her first ever friend in the competition "What are you?"

Melina rolled her eyes "Lady GaGa, duh."

"Oh silly me." Lita said as she continued txting Christian.

"Mickie your no saint." Eve teased.

Mickie smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes looking down at her sexy nun outfit. "Well your not a pirate, but you don't see me complaining."

Eve just smiled at her smaller friend as the limo pulled into their destination.

The Divas got out in no hurry they didn't even want to enter the building, they hated eliminations. But it they had to be done.

The Divas entered the building to see the three judges, Linda and the Superstars.

"Surprise." Linda said as she gestured at John, Christian, Jeff, Matt, Randy, and CM Punk.

The Divas welcomed them with hugs and kisses before getting in a row facing Linda and the judges.

"Welcome Divas." Linda said with a beaming smile. "I know that this week has been different, but this is how it will be for the rest of the competition."

The girls nodded.

"Okay the lets get this show on the road." Linda said.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?__(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse grinned walking up to Linda showing off her sailor costume. Her Woman's title around her waist.

They quickly showed a short clip of her week, from shopping, to wrestling, to shopping again. And a couple of pictures that were taken when she wasn't ready.

"Maryse I love your costume." Linda said "You make a very sexy sailor."

Maryse smiled "Merci."

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea) _

The new Divas champion made her way to the front with pride, showing off her girl pirate costume, her title around her waist.

"What a cute pirate." Linda said.

Eve smiled as they showed a video of what she had been doing the whole week and even some pictures they had taken the first day.

"Beautiful pictures." Linda said "And you didn't even know they were being taken. Congrats on being Divas Champion and being saved."

Eve nodded going to sit next to Matt giving him a kiss.

_Uh_

_Come on_

_Whoa_

_Yea_

_I want that girl_

_What she does of me, don't want to know_

_Just say her name is like the fire below_

_My knees dont work, and words dont flow._

"Oooo a princes just like my daughter." Linda said. "You make a beautiful princess."

Torrie blushed looking down at her costume.

"You are saved." Linda said before they showed a clip of her week and some of the pictures.

Princess Torrie hugged Linda before walking over to sit next to John, giving him a big hug.

_Her she comes again, _

_like good medicine _

_Every step she takes my blood is flowin' _

_Her legs go on and on for days_

Maria grinned making her way to the front her costume showing of her curves.

"A maid, what a Diva surely is not." Linda said with a grin "I love it."

Maria laughed nodding her head before turning to look at the small clip of her week and her pictures.

"Your saved." Linda said. Maria gave her a hug before going to sit on Jeff's lap, using the duster to dust off his pants before sitting, getting a laugh out of the Divas, judges and Linda.

Upbeat drumming and clapping was heard around the room. Mickie skipped to the front. When she stopped in front of Linda and did a small twirl Linda let out a laugh at the sight of Mickie in a sexy nun outfit.

"You have got to be the sexiest nun I have ever met." Linda said.

"Thank you, thank you." Mickie said with a laugh.

They showed a quick clip of Mickie's week and picture.

"You are saved Mother Mickie."

"Thank you." Mickie said going to sit next to Randy, telling him to do an Our Father.

Randy just laughed shaking his head at his crazy girlfriend.

"Now you two are the last two Divas." Linda said to the two raven heads that were now holding hands. "It was a hard decision but after seeing you this week with the fan we decided that…"

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sad_

_so hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and furye_

_nergy and passion_

The taller raven head gave the small one a hug before whipping at some of the stray tears going to hug Linda.

"Thank you."

Linda nodded going to hug Melina but Melina was already out the door.

Lita went over and hugged all the remaining Divas a hug before pulling Christian into a kiss.

"Divas now you are going to learn one of the most important parts of wrestling." Linda said. "Every week we are going to your home state, you will have to check into a new hotel every two days and will be competing in some wrestling matches."

The girls cheered at the aspect of going to their home state.

"Also the WWE Superstars and Divas have strict schedules." Linda said passing around a piece of paper. "Its not all fun and games."

The Divas nodded their heads looking over the paper.

"Now we have some packing to do. Next up Illinois." Linda said with a bright smile.

Maria gave them a big smile, now it was her turn to turn back home.

Saying their goodbyes to the Superstars the Divas left leaving the fading picture of the Paparazzi Princess behind.

**A/N- Finally another chapter. Did ya like...well did ya, review and tell me :D. Well Melina is gone, only six Divas left. Okay moving on I'm sorry to say that I'm going to erase What Love Is, Can't believe it and Misery Business since I haven't updates in so long, and not a lot of people are showing interest in them. But when I have more time I will post them again. So sorry for those who liked those three stories - sad face-. Also please vote on my POLL, I really want to know what you think. I've also been thinking of doing another Mindy Fic apart from the one that's one the poll, what do ya'll think? **

**Please Review, they make me Happy :D **


	18. CoverGirl

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone.**

**A/N- Thanks to Lill250, Jorrieprincess, xsostarstruck, and KiwiStar.**

**Chapter 18: CoverGirl**

The Divas headed to their house one last time before they were going to move out. They pack their stuff before falling asleep waiting for the new day to come.

Maria woke up as soon as the sun was up. She was very excited to be going back to her home state, she might even have some time to go visit her family.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Maria jumped at the sound of the music. Se ran into the living room snatching up the pick envelope as the other divas came running in and sitting on the couch.

_Divas_

_I hope you are already, because you are about to experience another side of wrestling. Get into your most comfortable clothes and get ready for the flight. Maryse shall show you were the airport is, fist class, only the best for our Divas. Now Maria dear you are in charge of booking three hotels for this week. You will be arriving at O'Hare airport, so go from there. Maria you will be rooming with Eve, Mickie your rooming with Torrie, and Lita you will room with Maryse. The money you will need is in this envelope. Now at this time is when your supposed to wake up in your schedule, follow it, we will know if you do not. _

_Love, Linda _

The Divas who had already memorized the schedule ran too their rooms and put on their clothes before Maria and eve walked into the kitchen to make food.

Fifteen minutes later the Divas were on their way to the airport. Getting off the Limo the Divas walked through the gates.

"Punk!" Maryse exclaimed as she caught sight of her straight-edge boyfriend.

This followed yells from the other Divas.

"What are you doing here?" the blond beauty asked as she looked into the blue eyes of her boyfriend.

"We wanted to say goodbye." John said hugging her close.

Torrie smiled giving him a kiss.

Maria pulled away from Jeff to check the time. "Girls its time to go."

The girls pulled away from their sending Maria a glare.

Maria giggled "Sorry trust me I don't want to go."

They all nodded giving their boyfriends a final kiss.

"Call me, babe." Christian said.

Lita pouted "Are you always going to call me that?"

"Of course babe." he said giving her a loving kiss on the forehead.

Mickie smiled up at her tall boyfriend who was holding a small girl in his arms. I'll miss you Alanna."

Alanna gave her a hug "Me miss you Mickie."

Mickie smiled at her before giving Randy a last hug.

Eve hugged Matt close to her "Love you."

"Love you too Eve." he said giving her a final kiss.

The Divas quickly headed for the airplane as they called their flight number, leaving the superstars surrounded by fans.

Finally the plane land ended and it was early in the morning.

"Were are we going now?" Maryse asked the red head.

"Best Western Chicago Hill side hotel." Maria answered as the called for a taxi.

All the girls squeezed into the taxi after putting their stuff in the truck.

Finally their stopped in front of a big glass looking building.

"So pretty." Torrie said as she held her dog close to her. "Will their let Chloe in?"

Maria nodded as they opened the doors stepping in.

"Three rooms behind the name of Kanellis." she said to the person at the front desk.

The woman nodded scrolling down the computer screen finding the reservations and handing the red head the keys.

"Catch." she said throwing the keys at Lita and Mickie.

They all headed to their room placing their bags on the bed.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Mickie asked poking her head into Maria and Eve's room.

"Sure." they both said heading down the hall with Mickie and Torrie, getting Lita and Maryse before walking down the stairs and to the hotel restaurant.

They all ordered their food, chatting as they waited.

"So what do we have after this." Lita asked.

"Commercial shoot or something." Torrie said. "Linda gave us the address remember she said a limo would pick us up."

They all nodded remembering.

They headed into their rooms finding a pink bag on each of their beds.

Maria frowned taking out a script and red lip-stick. "It say I will be advertising a lip-stick in a English accent."

"Mine says the same, except I will advertise mascara." Eve said.

They both headed into Lita and Maryse's room.

"What do you all have?" Eve asked already practicing the accent.

"Eyeliner." Lita said with an accent as well.

"Foundation." Maryse said practicing the accent "I suck."

Maria and Eve laughed heading out the room, letting them practice the lines. Walking into Torrie and Mickie's room.

"So…" Maria said showing them her lip-stick and Eve showing them her mascara.

"Eye shadow." Mickie said.

"Blush." Torrie said.

Maria nodded "Well we have to go practice."

They headed to their rooms. They practiced for the commercial.

Finally the Divas headed to the place were they were going to shoot.

"Hey Steph." they all said as the caught sight of the beautiful brunette.

"Hello Divas are you ready?' he asked them.

They all nodded. She clapped her hands "Great, go into the room, Miss. Elizabeth will be there with your outfits and a couple of makeup artists."

The Divas hurried into the room she had pointed out.

"Maria." she said handing the red head an outfit.

"Torrie." and on and on it went.

Finally an hour later the girls were ready.

Maria had on black skinny jeans, black high heels, and a black off the shoulder shirt that had a big kiss on the front. Her hair was straight and her lips a bright blood red color.

Torrie had on a cream colored dressed that tied behind her back, cream colored kitten heels. Her hair was down and curly a daisy behind her ear. Her face make-up free except for the slight tint of blush on her cheeks.

Lita was wearing black cargo jeans, blue shirt that hugged her curves, and black converse. He hair was down and teased. Her eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner making her eyes pop.

Maryse had on a mini black dress with a gold belt just below her breast, and black ankle boots. Her hair was straight and cascading down her back. Her face had on some foundation making her skin look even more flawless.

Mickie had on a flowy backless baby-blue dress that had gold designs, and gold sandals. Her hair was up in a messy up do and she had on gold chandelier earrings. Her eye shadow had both gold and blue in it making her brow look bright.

Eve had on a light pink dress with a red belt around her waist, and white pumps. Her curly hair was in a sideways ponytail. Her long eyelashes were curled with mascara on them, making them look thick, long, and beautiful.

"Beautiful." they all exclaimed as they looked around.

They headed out the room after thanking Miss. Elizabeth.

"Hey Dwaine." Mickie exclaimed as she saw the tall tan man. " How is Lilian?"

"Awww is the Rock, dare I say it, blushing." Maria said with a giggle as they all started teasing the man.

"Please Divas no making fun of our photographer." Stephanie said coming behind them.

Maryse turned a pout on her face "Why its fun."

Stephanie smirked "Well then continue on."

After a few more teases the girls started rehearsing the lines again.

"Come on, Maria you ready." he asked.

Maria nodded stepping in front of the camera.

"Take one." he said.

"If your unique, carefree, and one of a kind try the new blood-red lippy." she said in a British accent "New from Easy, Breezy, Beautiful, _CoverGirl." _

Maria applied some lip-stick before send a kiss to the camera.

"Perfect." Dwaine said "Maryse."

The platinum walked up to the front, giving Dwaine a nod.

"In this city you don't want to blend in. you want to shine. With blend power foundation you will blend and shine making you skin flawless and beautiful" Maryse laughed at her accent "Sorry I suck."

Dwaine smiled at her before saying "Take two."

Maryse nodded "In this city you don't want to blend in. you want to shine. With blend power foundation you will blend and shine making you skin flawless and beautiful." Maryse's had came up and touched her cheek. " New from Easy Breezy Beautiful CoverGirl."

Maryse clapped her hands as Dwaine said cut "Was that better?"

"Perfect." he said "Tell Torrie she's next."

Maryse nodded calling the other blond.

"You ready?" Dwaine asked the blond beauty.

Torrie nodded taking a deep breath.

"Take one." Dwaine said.

"Everyone wants to look innocent, what other way to do that wearing our new blush. So sweet, so innocent." she brushed the brush to swipe it on both cheeks. "New from Easy Breezy Beautiful _CoverGirl_."

"Perfect." he said beaming "So innocent and beautiful, little girls will want to guy it."

Torrie smiled a blush rising on her cheeks "Thank you."

"Can you get Eve."

Torrie nodded going to call the brunette.

Eve came up to him going to the front of the camera "I'm ready."

He nodded "Take one."

"If you want your eye lashes to look thick, long, beautiful and luxurious." she said in an accent "Try it new from Easy Breezy Beautiful _CoverGirl_."

Eve fluttered her eyelashes after applying some mascara.

"Perfect." Dwaine said for like the million time.

"Thank you, I memorize stuff quickly." Eve said "Who do you want me to call."

"Lita."

Eve nodded going to get the raven head.

Lita came into the camera shot a smile on her face "I'm ready."

Dwaine smiled at her "Take one."

"Eye-line your eyes with-" Lita burst out laughing "Sorry I just cant believe I'm advertising makeup."

Dwaine nodded at her.

"Eye-line your eyes with our new product making your eyes look bigger and beautiful." she said "Try it new from Easy Breezy Beautiful _CoverGirl_."

"Nice, call Mickie for me." he said.

Mickie came skipping to the front. "I'm ready."

Dwaine nodded at her.

"If you want bright beautiful eyes, try out our new colorful eye-shadow, it make your eyes pop." she said "Try it new from Easy Breezy Beautiful _CoverGirl_."

"Mickie call the rest of the Divas, Stephanie, and Miss. Elizabeth." Dwaine said.

Mickie nodded silently before coming back with all of them.

"Linda said to go home and she will be there in a few to tell you who was saved, I have sent the videos to her not so long ago." he said.

The Divas nodded as they walked out of the building, hoping for the best, to be one of those two lucky Divas that got saved.

**A/N- Sorry for not updated in a long time. Truly sorry. Hope you liked it. It's time to pick two Divas to be saved :D Choose wisely. **

**Please Review :D **


	19. Work It Divas!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything or anyone**_. _

**A/N- Thanks to Jorrieprincess, Katie2007, xsostarstruck, I luv hardy, Ainat, Twilight-Idiots, QueenofYourWorld, and justbornawsome. **

**Chapter 19: Work It Divas! **

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Torrie ran to the table that was resting in the middle of the hotel suite. The one she shared with Mickie and Maryse.

The girls rushed into the room as well, and Maria, Lita, and Eve rushed in through the door that connected the two rooms.

_Dear Divas _Torrie read.

_Today is going to a special day. Pack up your favorite pair of ring attire, makeup and hair stuff. Your taking a trip to the mall. Each of you get five hundred dollars to find three outfits. A casual one, a bikini, and formal ware aka diva wear. You have three hours. As you read there is a runway and ring being set up in the middle of the mall. First you will model the causal, then the bikini, then formal ware. And for the finish it will be Maria, Lita, and Maryse vs. Mickie, Eve and Torrie. Bring your titles, Champions. _

_Good Luck, Linda _

_P.S. You can shop together. _

With that Torrie took out the money from the pink envelope, passing out the money.

As if rehearsed all the girls stood up at the same time, going into their rooms to pack their stuff.

Ten minutes later the girls entered the elevator, entering the lobby and going into the limo that was waiting for them.

"I'm so excited." Maria said still in high about seeing her family the day before.

The girls laughed at their flushed friend.

"Me too." Maryse admitted "I miss being on the runway."

Mickie raised an eyebrow "You used to model."

"Small stuff, just you know little pageants." Maryse nodded.

They all smiled at her.

"Oh god, what if I trip." Lita said with a horrified face. She wasn't the best person on heels.

"I'll laugh and help you get up on your feet." Maria said honestly.

"At least your honest." Lita muttered knowing the red head would do just that.

Maria smiled at her.

The limo stopped dropping them off at the front of the mall seeing as the mall was full.

The six beautiful girls stepped off the limo going into the mall just to be blinded by cameras. It seemed like everyone in the place were taking pictures.

"Can I pet you dog." a ten year old blond said to Torrie.

Torrie smiled "Sure."

The girl touched the dog for a minute before she asked for an autograph. Torrie looked around and her fellow Divas seemed to be in the same predicament.

"Sorry we have to go." Maryse said "We have to get ready."

The people around them made space for them as they walked further into the mall.

The girls looked around before going into the store nearest to them.

"Welcome, how can I help you." a worked asked as another shushed a lot of customers out of the store.

"What are you doing?' Eve asked as she saw people leaving the store.

"We were told that if you came in to close the store just for you." the girl said.

They all nodded, after all they only had three hours.

They went to look for their stuff.

"Look!" Maria exclaimed as she saw a bikini. Rushing up to get it she checked if it was her size.

"You can go on, and look for your other stuff if you want." Mickie said.

Maria smiled paying for it "Thanks."

With that the red head left to another store.

The girls stayed looking for their stuff.

One by one the girls left to their stores. Saying they were going to meet each other at the tent behind the catwalk.

-----

Lita looked around nervously, running a hand through her hair trying not to mess up the curls. She had on black cargo jeans, converse, red and black corset to finish of the outfit. Her hair was in messy curls and her make up consisted of red lip-gloss, and dark eye makeup.

"Your going to do great." the red head said standing behind the raven head looking beautiful in black skinny jeans, converse, green tank top, black scarf and fingerless gloves. Her hair was in natural waives and her sideway bangs were straightened. Her makeup was dark with just a tint of red lip stick.

"Thanks." Lita muttered. She was the first one that was going to go down the runway.

Mickie, Maryse, Eve and Torrie smiled warmly at her. They all looked beautiful.

Mickie was wearing regular jeans, yellow flowy top, and platform flats. Her hair was in curls, and she was wearing only a tad of makeup.

Maryse had on white skinny jeans, icy-blue collar shirt and silver flats. Her platinum hair was pin straight, with her bangs right across her forehead. And she had on no make-up except for the mascara.

Eve was wearing some mid thigh blue jeans shorts that had small designs on the back, white tennis shoes, and dark blue shirt. Her hair was in a high pony tail, with a ribbon tying it. And she had on no make-up except for the clear lip-gloss.

Torrie had on a pink skirt, with a off the shoulder white shirt. She had on white sandals on her feet. Her blond hair was down and in natural curls. Her make-up was natural with clear lip-gloss.

Just then the song that Lita chose to walked down the catwalk, came on.

_This time I wonder what it feels like to find the one in _

_this life, the one we dream up. _

_But dreams are not enough, _

_so I'll be waiting for the real thing. _

Lita let out a sight walking onto the catwalk a smile on her face. She walked down the catwalk almost stopping in shock as she saw Christian and the rest of the guys in the front row along with three judges : Fit Finley, Sable, and Stephanie McMahon.

"Go babe!" Christian exclaimed.

Lita did a twirl sending Christian a kiss and wink.

Lita gained confidence and started strutting back to the beginning, just then the song changed.

_I am confident but is still have my moments_

_But baby well that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel _

_I still eat McDonalds_

_Baby that's just me_

_Well some may say I should be afraid _

_Of losing everything. _

Maria strutted down the catwalk in confidence, sidestepping Lita and sending Jeff a kiss instead. The calm expression on her face never slipping. She slowly took off her scarf dangling it over her shoulder walking back as the music changed once again.

_We are the crowd. We're c-comin' out _

_Got my flash on its true, need a pic of you_

_Its so magical, with these so fantastical…._

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_Cuz you know baby that I am your biggest fan _

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa- paparazzi_

Maryse walked out a smirk on her face. Her brown eyes making eye contact with everyone in the crowd. Her blond hair swinging as she strutted down the catwalk. She stopped at the very end her hair swinging to a stop, one of her hip to the side. She sent Punk a sexy wink. As she turned around she flipped her hair, making her way to the back as the song changed.

_Your way to beautiful girl that why it will never work. _

_You have me suicidal, suicidal, when you say its over. _

_Damn all these beautiful girls. _

Torrie walked out as her song came on. An innocent but sexy look on her face. Chloe was in her arms wearing a small pink dress that matched her skirt. Her curly hair cascaded down her back as she walked. Her sandals clicking on the catwalk. She blew a kiss to John as she turned and headed back.

_Gotta get that, gotta get that, gotta get that _

_Boom Boom Boom gotta get that boom boom boom…._

_I got that boom boom boom_

_I like that Boom Boom Bow, them chick is jacking my style, _

_they try to cover my swagger. _

Eve walked out a calm expression on her face. She strutted down the catwalk like it was something she did everyday. She sent Matt a wink and smile as she turned around and headed back.

_I Gotta a feeling that tonight it's gong to be a good night_

_That tonight's going to be a good night_

_That tonight's going to be a good, good night. _

_Lets live it up, I got my money, lets live it up. _

Mickie walked out a big smile on her face. A pep in her step that the other Divas didn't have. Standing at the end she sent Randy a smirk that could rival his own and sent Alanna a bright smile. Turning around, that pep still in her strut she headed back and Linda made her way onto the catwalk.

"That ladies was the Could be WWE Divas!" Linda exclaimed "That was them wearing their casual wear. Next up is the bikinis."

_Its summer time, ladies looking hot. _

_Since its telling me to look at, I can feel it on my skin. _

_Oh I wonder what would happen if I tripped and let you win…. _

_Don't want to wait no more, you got what I'm searching for. _

_Whine Up, Whine Up, Oh y eh. _

Eve came into view with a backflip, clad in a white bikini. A small scarf on her hand. Strutting to the middle of the catwalk she did a twirl, running a hand through her chocolate colored hair. Walking the rest of the way she threw the scarf into the crowd. She then turned and walked back as the song changed.

_Shaya Baby. _

_Ohhh I love the way she moves. _

_I see the way shes coming. _

_I want to rock her body, I know she's waiting for me. _

_She's like Shakira belly dancing at the Grammy awards…._

_Shes so amazing she drives me crazy. _

Maryse made her way out wearing a silver bikini, a sheer white skirt around her wait. She strutted down the catwalk stopping at the end and looking at the crowd saying with her smirk "I know I'm all that." She flipped her hair back, doing a shimmer of her hips and her skirt falling of revealing a black and silver bottom. She then strutted back.

_One, Two, Three, Four, Uno, Dos, Très, Cuatro. _

_I know I want you, you know you want me_

_I know you want me. _

Mickie came out in a turquoise bikini, and bare foot. Her expression was a sexy look, so different than her cheerful one. A smirk still on her face. She walked to the end lifting her arms up, like Randy always did on television. Sending him yet another smirk before going back as the song changed.

_Tell me what your looking at._

_So I think I'm queen Elizabeth, and _

_now I'm stuck inside your memory. _

_Ain't I incredible, so unforgettable, so no one can take my place_

_I am impeccable, high flammable, so girl get out my face. _

_Oh we got them going crazy, maybe cuz we're so amazing _

_And everyone in the days, and that's the reason why they hate me. _

Maria came out a fierce look on her face as her red flaming hair cascaded down to her waist. An emerald green bikini on, making her eyes pop. Her signature black fingerless glove in place. Big black designer shades on. She tipped them down a bit letting her green eyes show as she turned around her hair flying behind her as she walked back the song changing.

_There only two type of people in the world_

_The type that entertain and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm put on of show kinda of girl_

_Don't like the backseat I gotta be first. _

_I'm like a firecracker I light up a show. _

Torrie came out strutting, rocking her yellow string bikini. Chloe by her feet wearing her small yellow dress. Torrie had on white shades, and a white see through skirt around her waist. As she reached the end she took the skirt off showing off her white and yellow bottom. She send John a kiss before walking back. The next song coming on.

_I made a few mistakes. How I don't worry anymore. _

_We cloud have never been, but I don't hate you anymore. _

_Cause summer is in the air now……._

_I never meant to hurt you girl . You know.…._

_But when the sun comes up, I'll still be around. _

_Cause its summer time, get down. _

Lita came out wearing a black bikini top with matching boy short bikini. Red small chains around her waist, matching the small red skulls all over the top. On her feet were high top red converse. Her hair was straight and to mid-back. She walked to the front a wicked smile on her face and she sent a kiss to Christian. She went back as Linda made her way into the catwalk.

"That ladies and gentlemen were the Divas to be in bikinis. Next up is Diva wear."

_Girl I cant notice but to notice you, noticing me. _

_From across the room I can see it and cant stop _

_but I cant stop myself from looking noticing you noticing me. _

_Watch I have seen her type, the girl is dangerous, that girls is a bad girl. _

Maryse strutted down the catwalk wearing a black mini dress, black ankle boots. Her hair was pin straight and cascading down her back. She walked down the catwalk with confidence. Making eye contact like before. This time she just stood there looking at the people before turning around with a flip of her hair. Just then the song changed.

_I cannot find a way to describe it, its there inside. _

_All I do is hide. I wish it would just go away. _

_What you do, you do, if you knew. _

_What would you do. All the pain is falling knew. _

_All the thoughts lead back to you. I cant handle this confusion. _

Lita strutted out a bright red mini dress on, black heels. Her hair was straight again. A slightly dark look on her face. A look of concentration, this time she was actually wearing heels. With a twirl she headed back, as the song changed.

_Oh there something about just something about the way she moves. _

_I cant figure it out. _

_Something about her. _

_Oh something about a woman that wants you but don't need you…._

_She has her own thing, that's why I love her. _

_Miss. Independent. _

Eve came strutting out. A calm expression on. She had on a orange knee length dress with a big black belt around her waist, the Hardy necklace visible. Black pumps on her feet. She walked with confidence stopping for a moment before walking back as the next song started.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time your turn around _

_They screaming your name…_

_When I grow up I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars. I wanna have groupies. _

Maria came out strutting. Rocking a green floor length dress that had purple sequins all over it. Her hair was pulled into a sideways ponytail with a black rose stuck to it. The Hardy necklace visible against her tan skin and a black fingerless glove. She walked down the catwalk, looking like she was floating since the dress was so long. She stood for a moment, hands on her hips as she gave a pouty smile. She then turned and walked back as another song started.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I've got angle now_

Torrie came strutting out. A white dress with gold trimming hugging her every curve. Gold heels on her feet. And her gold like hair was pinned back with a cristal butterfly. She stopped at the end, Chloe stopping as well clad in a gold dress. She looked straight at John sending him one of her blinding smiles before strutting away.

_I've been roaming around always looking down and all I see_

_Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that can use somebody_

_Someone like you. _

Mickie came out strutting down the catwalk and looking beautiful in a sparkly grey mini dress, black heels, and a some long pears hanging down her neck. Her was down and curly. On one side of her head she had a silver pin, pinning some of the hair out of her face. She walked to the front stopping to look over the crowd before walking away as Linda came on the catwalk once again.

"And that was Diva wear. Now for the finish we have a surprise for you."

Just then Maryse's song blared out the speakers.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse, Maria and Lita walked out, but instead of walking over to the catwalk they walked over to the ring. Maryse did her flipping hair thing and hand gesture. Maria sent out her kisses and her rock on sing. Lita just did her normal entrance.

Maryse had on her favorite gold and black ring attire. Maria hand on her blue attire. And Lita had her normal cargo jeans, and tank top with fishnet shirt.

_She looks good to me_

_She's got everything I want_

_Everything I need ( Oh Yea) _

Eve, Mickie, and Torrie with Chloe came out. Eve did her usual twirl. Mickie skipped down to the ring sliding in and jumping onto the ring post. Torrie climbed in careful ling, Chloe on her arm as they sent kisses to the word.

Eve had on her favorite purple and grey attire. Mickie had her turquoise one. And Torrie hand on her baby blue ring attire.

Lilian entered the ring to their surprise. "Woman's Champion Maryse, Maria, and Lita."

"And their opponents the Diva's Champion Eve Torres, Mickie James and Torrie Wilson."

(skip match because I suck at writing matches.)

Maryse flipped her hair before grabbing onto Torrie's neck briging her into the powerful DDT.

1

2

3

"And Your winners are Your Woman's Champion Maryse, Maria, and Lita!"

The three girls hugged trying to catch their breath as Linda got into the ring a microphone in hand. "Congratulations girls. Now its time for you to learn who the two new Champions are."

The girls nodded as they got in a line, holding.

"Your new Diva's Champion is Maryse." Linda said.

Eve looked down at the title in her hand before handing it to Maryse.

"And Your new Woman's Champion is Mickie James."

Maryse smiled handing the title to the petite brunette.

"Now please go get changed into different clothes. We are having Eliminations here in front of everyone. You have ten minutes."

**A/N- Hope you all liked it. Also I don't own any of the songs, but they are some of my favorites. Especially the Nickleback song and the Avril Lavigne one; Gotta Be Somebody and Gothic Angle. Now please chose one Diva to eliminate. Chose wisely and remember Maryse and Mickie are saved. **

**Please Review.**


	20. Another Sad Chapter

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, Jorrieprincess, QueenofYourWorld, Twilight-Idiots, xsostarstruck, TedxMaryseFan, and justbornawsome. **

**Chapter 17: Another Sad chapter **

The Divas rushed to change into their . Maryse and Mickie stood in the middle, their championship's around their waist.

"Fist off thank you all for coming to this small show." Linda said as clapping was heard around the mall.

"Lets get this show on the road." Linda said waiving an arm. "Our first to be saved is…"

Up beat clapping and drumming was heard around the mall.

Mickie started walking down the catwalk, that pep in her step. She had on a grey dress that reached mid tight. Black pumps, and her hair was in a sideways ponytail.

She stopped in front of Linda, giving her a smiled and a "Thanks."

Linda nodded. And since they didn't have a TV to show the video of the their progress, Linda was just going to congratulate them.

"You earned it." Linda said giving her a hug.

Mickie smiled hugely before going to sit on Randy's lap, but not before giving out some autographs.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

Maryse strutted forward wearing a red mini dress with a black coat over it, and black ankle boots. Her hair was down like always.

"Merci." she said as she showed of her Diva's Championship.

Linda nodded giving her a hug.

Maryse winked at the crowd before going to sit next to CM Punk, holding his hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a crackin the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sadso hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and fury_

_energy and passion_

Lita strutted up to Linda in a black mini dress and stilettos. She did a twirl, her black hair swinging from side to side.

"Congratulations, Lita." Linda said.

Lita beamed "Thank you."

Lita walked up to Christian giving him a kiss on the lips "Enjoy the show, babe?"

Christian only nodded.

_Oh_

_Come On._

_Woah._

_Yeah._

_I want that girl_

_What she does of me, dont want to know._

_Just say her name is like the fire bellow._

_My kneeswont workand word dont flow. _

Finally they came back to a silent audience. They stood at the beginning of the catwalk, holding hands. Linda stood at the end of the

Torrie strutted up to the front in a baby blue dress that reached her feet. White platform plats on her feet. Her blond hair was in big curls cascading down her back.

"Congratulations." Linda said giving the blond a hug.

Torrie nodded giving her a hug back. "Thank you."

Torrie walked next to John, linking arms with him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eve, Maria. Please step forward." Linda said.

The red head and brunette stepped up holding hands.

"One of you will be eliminated today." she said "It was a pleasure to have you on the show, and congratulations on being in the top six." she took a deep breath "But I'm sorry Maria."

Eve hugged her friend tightly, letting out a mental sight of relief.

Maria hugged the taller woman as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Maria let go of Eve and got a hug from Linda.

"Maria even though you are eliminated, Playboy will still want you to pose for them." Linda said hugging the tearful red head "That is if you want."

Maria looked up her green eyes shinning with tears, she wiped away the tears "I do."

Linda nodded "You will receive a letter in about a week with the day of your photo shoot."

"Thanks you." Maria said before walking to wear all her friends were at.

"Oh Ria." Mickie said as she hugged the taller woman "I'm so sorry."

Maria smiled at her first ever friend in the competition "It's okay you have my number, we will see each other in the future."

Mickie nodded letting go of Maria.

Maria was the hugged by the girl that had become like her sister "I'll miss you Red."

"I'll miss you too, Li." Maria said with a smile.

Maryse was up next to hug her "Are you going to miss me?"

"Of course." Maria said with a laugh "How will I not miss your annoying self."

Maryse grinned.

Finally it was Torrie's turn "I know I didn't talk to you much, but I'll miss you."

"Don't worry we will see each other at the playboy photo shoot. "Maria said "If you decide to do it."

Torrie nodded.

Maria smiled before walking into the arms of the one and only enigma "I'll miss you Jeffy."

Jeff smiled to sad to argue about the nickname "This doesn't change anything Mia."

Maria looked up from were she had hid her face in his neck "I'm glad. I love you Jeff Hardy."

"Love you too Maria Kanellis." he said giving her on kiss before she pulled away from.

After one more group hug the red head turned around. The fans making space for her as she made her way out the mall.

**A/N- Ahhhh! This was the saddest chapter for me! -tear, tear-. I didn't want my fav Diva to be eliminated. But its okay because in the WWE she won Diva of the year. Yay. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and sorry about the shortness. Also please check out my new story Turned Upside Down, The End? And WWE: Twilight. And finally to answer Jorrieprincess: I don't know Kelly, it all depends on how many people vote on her to be saved. **

**Please Review :D **


	21. PlayBoy

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**A/N- Thanks to Maria, i luv hardy, xsostarstruck, Jorrieprincess, vampiregirl2009, and Ainat. **

**PlayBoy**

The beautiful Boise Native ran a hand through her hair as her heels clicked on the stone as she walked through the mall.

"You find anything?" a voice asked to her right asked.

Torrie looked over to see the small brunette standing next to her "No, but I need to find something fast Micks. I need to find a dress for that photo shoot and then after that I need to head over to the photo shoot this afternoon."

Mickie grinned "Well lucky for you I saw a dress perfect for you."

Torrie smiled following the brunette into a shop filled with beautiful.

Mickie skipped over to the rack of dresses. "Here." she said handing the blond a strapless dark blue mini dress.

Torrie rushed over to the huge mirror that rested on one of the walls. Placing the dress before she turned sideways. "I love It!"

"Do try it on." Mickie said ushering the blond into a changing stall. "Let me go, I think I saw the perfect shoes."

Mickie walked around finally finding the perfect black pumps. She skipped over to the stall and slipped them to Torrie under the door. "There, put those on as well."

Torrie slipped on the dress and then the shoes. She open the door coming out with a twirl, her blond curls flying around.

"Beautiful." Mickie said letting her bags drop on the floor as she clapped.

"I love it." Torrie said sending her a brilliant smile "Mickie your are the best."

"That's what they tell me!" Mickie singed songed.

Torrie smiled before going to change back into her clothes. She headed towards the front desk to pay for her stuff but a pair of accessories caught her eyes. It was small pearl like necklace the color of midnight black. It came with a similar ring and bracelet. She grabbed it, taking it all to the front and paying it.

With a beaming smile the beautiful blond made her way over to where Mickie was standing waiting for her.

"Were are the rest?" Torrie asked.

"Here." a voice said from behind them.

Torrie and Mickie turned around to face Maryse, Eve, and Lita. "Hey guys."

They nodded.

"So how about we head over to the food court and grab something to eat before we head to the photo shoot?" Maryse suggested.

Torrie nodded along with the others as they headed towards the second floor of the mall. Stopping a few times to sing a few autograph to some fans.

Torrie sat down with a smile her food in one hand and her drink on the other while her three shopping bags hanged from her arm.

"I'm so hungry." Torrie exclaimed as she ate.

"So are exited?" Maryse asked her fellow blond.

"Or nervous?" Eve question "I would be if I was going to pose naked."

Torrie bit her lip as she twisted a piece of blond hair on her finger.

"Well don't be Tor, you got a great body. And if someone say anything all you have to do is remember that what John says is really the important thing." Lita said "And he is more than okay with it."

Mickie smirked, a smirk that resembled the Lady Killer's one. "Yea girl if you have it flaunt it!"

Torrie giggled relaxing as they continued to eat.

Finally thirty minutes later they stood up dumping their trash in the trash can. Leaving the mall they saw their pink Limo standing proudly by the curb.

Lita opened the door and they climbed in 'Diva' blasting from the speakers.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Eve sat on the leather seat picking up the pink envelope and opening it taking out the short letter.

_Dear Diva…._

_Did you get your shopping done? Good because you are on your way to the photo shoot. And guess what? Its at a water park! We will be using the part that looks like a beach. Prepare to get in the water. And to sing some autographs like the Diva's ya'll are! See you here Divas. _

_Linda _

The girls cheered at the thought of going to a water park. They talked as they went on their way. Finally they stopped in front of the indoors water park since it was too cold to go outside. They stepped out of the limo and headed for the gates.

Linda, Stephanie, Dwayne, and Miss Elizabeth were waiting for them.

"Hello Diva!" Linda exclaimed.

"Hello Linda." they all said back.

"Well don't just stand there come on in." Stephanie said as she walked in.

They followed her and headed for the small part of the park that looked like a beach. It was empty and a tent was present by the side.

Linda leaded them into the tent with Stephanie and Miss. Elizabeth while Dwayne went to set up.

They sat in the high chairs as the makeup people and hair people surrounded them.

Torrie quickly changed into her white bikini, pulling a see thought skirt over it.

"Torrie, dear, you will go first and come quickly to change. When you finish changing head over and star all over, no matter if Dwayne already had another girl there. We need to finish you fast so that you can go to the photo shoot." Linda said quickly as the woman tried to tame Torrie wild blond mane.

Torrie nodded backing out of the tent.

"Torrie, honey." Dwayne said greeting her. "Your going to sit on that rock thing in front of the water fountain. Try not to get your hair wet."

Torrie nodded taking of the skirt. She got into the water walking all the way to the rock, sitting on it. For once thanking god she was tall. She sat and leaned back on her hands waiting for instructions.

"There Torrie, that's perfect." Dwayne said taking the picture of her leaning back, head tilted to the side, and smiling to the camera. "Come back and go get ready."

Torrie nodded walking through the water. She quickly ducked into the tent drying her body with the towel she was handed. She quickly changed into the blue ripped up jeans. Pink tank top and white scarf. On her feet were white sandals and her face was makeup free.

She sat on the chair pulling on the ring and bracelet she had gotten for the outfit as the lady braided her hair into a French braid.

She jumped off the chair checking her watch to see the time. She had an hour and thirty minutes. She walked outside and nodded at Dwayne who was in the middle of taking Maryse's picture.

Dwayne nodded at her before telling Maryse to stop and wait for a moment. Maryse nodded at him and continued paying in the water.

Torrie headed over to sandy part of the park and sat on the sand. Legs stretched out. Leaning back. Braid falling over her shoulder as she smiled.

"Perfect." Dwayne said snapping the picture "Go change hurry."

This time it took a little longer. She quickly changed into the mini dress and slipped on her shoes. She sat on the chair slipping on the necklace, bracelet and ring. The lady began putting her hair up and letting some curls frame her face. The makeup artist did her eye shadow gray and smoky. Her blush there yet not too pink. Her eyelashes long and tick. And finally her lips shinned with the lip gloss.

Torrie walked out of the tent nodding at Dwayne who was taking Mickie's picture. He quickly snapped the picture before telling Torrie to go stand by the shore.

Torrie took of her pumps as she walked towards the shore. The wet sand slipping thought her toes.

"Just look at me while you walk and it will be perfect." Dwayne instructed.

Torrie nodded waling along the shore pumps in hands. The blond curls caressing her face as she walked. She kept on walking before she looked back flashing a smile towards the camera.

"We're done." Dwayne said.

Torrie nodded running to his side and taking his wrist checking the time.

"Shit! I have twenty minutes." Torrie said.

Dwayne "The extra limo is waiting for you."

Torrie nodded "Thanks." and with that she put on her heels running towards the exit.

"Take my stuff with you girls!" Torrie shouted as she passed the tent.

"Of course!" They exclaimed before saying "Good Luck!"

Torrie smiled to herself as she jogged towards the limo. The driver opened the door and the beautiful blond slipped in dropping into her seat letting out a sight. She leaned her head on the window closing her eyes.

"Ms. Wilson, were here." the driver said.

Torrie opened her eyes slipping out of the limo.

She began walking towards the big building. She open the big door steeping into the quite lobby. Her heels licked on the marble floor as she walked.

"I'm here for the photo shoot." Torrie said to the lady at the front desk.

"Miss. Wilson." the lady said with a nod "Through that hall way, the first door to your left."

Torrie nodded following the instructions. She opened the door to see a room full of chaos.

"Tor!" Maria exclaimed as she spotted the blond.

Torrie smiled hugging the red head "Ria!"

"Tor?!" a voice called.

Torrie turned around to find her petite friend behind her "Candi!"

The raven head hugged her tightly "I cant believe I'm seeing you again, a haven't see you in weeks."

Torrie nodded smiling down at her "Have you talked to Stace?"

Candice nodded "Yea I have, actually we kinda moved in together."

Torrie faked smile at her, feeling like Stacy now had a best friend.

Candice went on "Since your not there with her, she asked me. But we moved to L.A. I hope your not mad. Your house is all ready for you when you go back."

Torrie nodded trying not to frown. What was she going to do with a big house, all too herself.

Soon the girls gathered around and Torrie sat next to Maria who was sitting to Ashley.

"Missed you." Maria said as Torrie sat down.

"The house is not the same without you." Torrie said.

Maria made a small "Awww." noise.

Torrie smiled at her as they leaned on each other listening to their boss talk.

"Torrie honey your going first. Your going to be on this next months magazine. This month is going to all of you four together." he said.

They all nodded.

"Okay well follow me and you will all get ready." the blond lady said.

They nodded once again following the lady into the room.

Torrie put on the white skimpy corset before putting on the short, short silver shorts. The lady's let her hair down and in bigger curls before putting her make-up on. It was very light yet sexy looking.

"Sexy." her red headed friend.

Torrie looked at her friend who was wearing a string looking silver shirt that barely covered her up and even shorter black shorts. On her feet were what Torrie would call hooker shoes, black unlike hers that were silver. And her signature black fingerless gloves.

Maria turned and linked arms with the Punk, who was wearing a skimpy black and white corset that matched her black underwear. And black five inch stilettos.

"Come one girls." Candice said.

Torrie looked closely at her friend who was wearing a skimpy white corset as well but very different than her own. Candice also had on small white underwear. On her feet were silver high heels. And in her hand was a small star wand.

The girls headed towards the room following the blond lady.

"Get on that little stage girls." the man told them.

"Maria crouch down…yes, yes like that. Torrie stand behind her, feet hips width apart, back arched. Ashley stand on Maria's right side. Arms over you head, your head on the crook of your elbow, your other hand clasping your wrist lightly, make sure those tattoos showing I like them." he said and continued on. "Candice stand on Maria's left side, stand like Torrie. Your right arm extended the wand pointing at Ashley."

The girls did as he said. Maria's smile was pouty. Torrie smiled brightly her eyes shinning in happiness, excitement, and nervousness. Ashley glared at the wand as Candice smiled sexily at her.

Both Candice and Maria looked sexy, while Torrie looked naturally beautiful, and Ashley looked fierce.

They turned on the fan that was standing off to the side. Their hair blew all around them. The black, red, blond, and dirty blond with pink and black hair blended as it flew around.

SNAP

"Perfect stay like that I need a few more shots." he said.

They stayed still and tried not to blink as their eyes hurt from all the flashing.

"Okay perfect." he said before pointing at the blond lady "Now follow Sarah she will how you to different rooms were you will do the rest of the posing."

They nodded nervously but they were ready.

"Also we want to take some shots for the inside of this magazine, but we need to make sure that your comfortable seeing each other. Talk about it and deiced in a few minutes." he said.

Torrie turned to her two friends and Ashley.

"Well I don't really care if we see each other, since a lot of people around the world will see us anyways. At least we know each other." Ashley said speaking up.

They all nodded in agreement.

They turned to the man and nodded.

"Great." he said clapping his hands "You can step into the other room and do your thing before coming back."

They nodded leaving for then room and stepping out of their clothes wrapping a playboy silk robe around themselves. The people did their make up and their hair again before they went back to the room.

The man gave a sight as they entered "Okay lets do this."

The girls nodded letting the robes fall to their feet. They nodded following the orders of the photographer.

And on and on it went for two hours.

Torrie put the rode back on going into the room to change into the next outfit.

Torrie slipped on the barely there pink shirt, white boy shorts, and silver stilettos. She headed over to the next room to do her own magazine.

"Torrie honey sit on that." the man said pointing at a small bench. "Open your legs and place your hands in front of you against the bench. Your back arched forward and just smile."

Torrie did as she was told and in no time she was in her robe again ready for her next photo shoot. She let out a sight not a trace of blush on her cheeks like before. She was used to it now.

Two hours later she was done. Slipping on her jeans, long sleeve shirt, slipping on her ankle boots. She then shrugged on her blazer and wrapped the white scarf around her lean neck.

She left the room and headed for the lobby after saying bye to all of the photographers, make-up artist, and hair stylist.

"Hey girls." Torrie said as she potted the girls.

"Hey, you leaving?" Maria asked.

"Yea. How about ya'll?" she asked.

"I'm going back to L.A I already have a plane ticket. Stace is waiting for me." Candice said.

"Abby is home with my mom. I need to go back to my baby." Ashley said.

"I'm staying at a hotel." Maria said shrugging her shoulders.

They talked for a few more minutes before Candice stood up. "Bye Girls."

Torrie hugged her goodbye.

"Me too girls. Hope to see you around." Ashley said.

Torrie and Maria stood up hugging the shorter blond. "Bye."

Torrie and Maria stood back watching her walk away.

"How about you stay with us." Torrie asked.

Maria looked excited "Do you think Linda will allow that."

Torrie shrugged her shoulder pulling out her phone and dialing a number "Hey Linda sorry about calling you so late….yea I'm okay….I just wanted to know if Maria could stay at our house….she can sleep with any of us…..thank you so much."

"Thank you!" Maria exclaimed before Torrie hung up.

Torrie smiled at her friend linking arms with her as they made their way outside.

They got into the limo talking as they made their way to the Diva Casa.

They climbed out of the limo and headed for the front door.

"Stay here I want to surprise them." Torrie said.

Maria nodded hugging the sweater to herself.

Torrie entered the house letting the door slightly opened "Mickie, Maryse, Lita, Eve come here."

The blond, the brunette, the raven head, and the honey brunette made their way into the living room.

"What?"

"I have a surprise."

Maria walked in "Evie! Rysie! Micks! Li!" she tackled the surprised girls into the big couch.

"Ria!" they exclaimed hugging the red head.

They all sat down after a few minutes of hugging and greeting each other.

"So how is life Ria?" Mickie asked.

"We me and Jeff moved in together. We know it's a bit early but I really do love him." Maria said with a happy sight "And I have over the week gone with him on the road. Last Monday I helped interview because the interviewer was sick, and I flubbed my lines."

The girls laughed with her.

"I was such a stupid blond and I'm a red head." Maria said with a laugh "Oh and I have been hanging out with Lilian since she works there now."

They nodded at her.

"Oh and guess what?" Maria asked.

"What?" they said caught up in the gossip.

"Michelle, remember her?" they nodded "Well she got together with Mark."

Maryse gasped "With Taker?"

Maria nodded "She is back to being nice Michelle. I like her, she is super nice. And Finley, and Rey Rey have been teaching her some moves. I think she is going to OVW to try and become a Diva that way."

Mickie and Lita nodded "I was thinking of doing that if this didn't work out."

Maria nodded at her friends and they continued to talk.

Torrie looked around. Everything was good with them, and Torrie was super excited about the magazine.

After an hour of talking the girls headed to bed.

**A/N- I'm so sorry ( ducking punches) I know you guys probably want to kill me. But I have had no inspiration in any of my stories, any of them. I have this huge writers block so I'm sorry if this update sucks. Also please pick two Divas (Eve, Torrie, Lita, Mickie, or Maryse) to be saved. Please also check out my two new stories, one is called My Story and the other is called Just A Dream. **

**Please, Please Review :D **


	22. All About the Fans

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…Sadly. So please FF people stop reminding me. **

**A/N- Thanks to xsostarstruck, Cenationxprincess, Ainat, MusicLuver22, i luv hardy, and vampiregirl2009. Thanks for the reviews. **

**All About the Fans**

By the next morning the red headed Diva was long gone. Leaving the rest to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

Said girls sat in the kitchen talking over the breakfast Mickie had cooked. '

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

The song interrupted their conversation and the raven head jumped out of her seat running to the living room to grab the pink envelope.

Plopping down on her seat she opened the letter reading it out loud.

_Dear Divas…._

_Dress comfortable. I would not advice you to wear heels. Today you will be spending the whole day with your fans. First you will go to an elementary class for half the day and then to a high school class. Be nice girls! And don't forget to have fun. _

_Love, Linda _

Lita put the envelope away looking around the small circular table.

"I love kids." Torrie and Mickie gushed.

Eve, Lita, and Maryse looked at themselves laughing at their enthusiasm.

"Well lets go get ready." Eve suggested.

The girls went into their own rooms.

Maryse looked around her room pulling on a pair of loose jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Sitting on her bed she pulled on her flats. Leaving her down as always she grabbed her bag and headed to the living room.

The girls were already waiting for her in the living room, all of them wearing something that's screamed them.

Linking arms with Torrie they made their way of the house.

The pilled into the limo singing along to the music as the limo driver drove.

They stopped in front of a small brick building.

Angle Hill Elementary the sign read.

The girls stopped off the limo and began walking into the building. The followed the signs and entered the Main Office.

"Yes how may I help you." the brunette in the front desk asked without looking up.

"Yes we are here to help a class." Maryse said casing the lady to look up.

"Oh the Divas." she said eyes wide "Ummmm. Here put these on and go to class 150."

The Divas took the guest stickers placing them on their shirts after putting their names on them.

The quickly walked toward the class.

Mickie knocked on the door and a few minutes later a small blond girl opened the door.

"Hi." she said with a big smile "Mrs. Van said you could come in."

The smiled at her walking into the room.

"Mrs. Van the pretty ladies are here." the small girl announced.

Lita laughed at the description.

"No way!" two small girls exclaimed.

The girls looked in their direction. They were about eight years old. One had blond curly hair and blue eyes while the other had red straight hair and green eyes.

"Your Maryse, Lita, Eve, Mickie, and Torrie." they both said at the same time before looking at each other and giggling.

"I'm guessing your fans." Mickie said with a wide grin.

Both girls nodded while the others just looked confused.

"Who's your favorite?" Lita asked.

"Maryse!" the red head exclaimed.

"Mickie." the blond said.

"My favorite used to be Maria but she was eliminated." the red head pouted cutely.

Maryse smiled smugly at the girls crouching to the girls height. "Do you want an autograph.

Both girls nodded before running towards their table coming back with a folder.

"Can you all sign it?" the both questioned.

They nodded. "To who?"

"I'm Jessica." the red head said making a face "But I hate it. I go by Jessie."

"I'm Rosie." the blond said cutely.

They nodded signing the folders.

The teacher coughed lightly getting their attention. "Jessie, Rosie got to your seats."

They both nodded reluctantly before going to sit in the two seat in the back, far away from the other students.

"Thanks for coming." the teacher said.

They nodded.

"What do you need help with?" Eve questioned.

She handed Mickie some papers "Can you pass them out."

Mickie nodded passing the papers out.

"You can just help them with their work if they need it." she said.

They nodded and began walking around the room.

"I need help." a loud voice said.

Lita turned around staring at the red head "With what sweetie."

Jessie shrugged "Nothing this is just boring."

Lita laughed standing next to her.

Two hours later the Divas were ready to go. With one last hug to their two fans they left the room.

With a sight they climbed into the limo.

"Those two are something else." Maryse said with a laugh.

The girls nodded with a laugh.

A few minutes later they stood in front of a school that read Angle Hill High.

They stepped outside the limo and headed into the big building. Walking into the Main they did the same procedure as before, before walking into the senior class. Since it was a small school and the kids had A and B classes that period was going to last about two hours.

Knocking on the door the teacher shouted a "Come in."

They walked in to see the teacher and a petite raven head in a heated argument. The other students just looked on in amusement.

"I swear. My dog ate my homework. She is such a fatass." the small raven head placing her hands on her hip. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

The teacher let out a sight "You always lie."

The girl took an over dramatic breath as her the students laughed "You insult me Ms. Shaw. I would never lie about something as important as education. I always do my homework. What kin of senior would I be if I didn't do my work"

Torrie smiled in amusement as Maryse and Lita smirked and Mickie and Eve laughed.

"Please Madeline must you start an argument with me." the teacher asked.

Said Madeline scowled "I hate that name. You know you should really call me Mad like everyone else."

"You are!" a guy who was sitting at the back shouted.

Mad turned glaring at the guy playfully before sending him a air kiss and wink "You know it baby."

"Please Mad." she made a face at the name "Could you please sit down we have guest."

Mad smiled sweetly "Of course." before sitting she turned to the amused Divas. "Sorry she always seems to blame me for everything." she sat in the beck next to the guy.

The Divas laughed, she had a way of turning things around.

"Thanks for coming. Sorry about Madeline." the teacher said running a hand through her hair.

"You know you love me." Mad called causing the class to laugh "By the way I like your show. Totally voting for Lita."

Lita send her a thumbs up sing.

"I love your tattoo." she continue. "I have one too."

Most of the class gasped as she pulled up her tank top to show a small tattoo on her hip.

"Madeline, office." the teacher said.

Madeline saluted her with a smirk "Been a wile since I talk to lil old Abigail."

Lita laughed at her fan before turning to the class.

"What can we help you with." Eve asked the teacher.

"Try to keep them from talking too much. Should be easy now that Madeline is out of the class." Ms. Shaw said.

The Divas nodded walking around the room. Most of the class reamed to be fan.

Thirty minutes after the girl had walked out she walked right back in. handing the stressed teacher a smirk she sat on her desk instead of the chair.

"Off the desk Madeline." the teacher said without looking up. It seemed like it was a routine.

"Yes ma'm." she said with a smirk.

Maryse and Lita laughed as they passed her desk.

"Can I have an autograph." she asked.

Maryse and Lita nodded before calling the other girls in. they signed Mad's backpack before Diva's rang around the room.

A couple of girls grinned as they moved in their seats to the beat.

"This song is so gay." Mad said "That's the only thing I don't like about the show. I want to be a Diva too."

"I'm betting you can do it." they said "You have enough attitude."

"You can say that again." half the class said.

The girls laughed along with them stopping as Stephanie, Dwayne, Ms. Elizabeth and Linda walked in. Linda was holding the titles.

"I'm sorry for disturbing the class." Linda said as Dwayne took pictures.

Mad posed for a few of them making them laugh.

"But since today is the day about the fans I thought the kids in this class could help us choose the next champions." Linda said.

The teacher nodded.

Linda turned to the girls "Could you go outside."

The Divas nodded and left the room.

-------

"Divas come in." Linda said ten minutes later.

The girls came in.

"Okay first of all I just want to congratulate you on how you interact with the fans." Linda said.

"Now the new Diva's Champion is Torrie Wilson."

A blond girl by the name of Anne walked up to Torrie handing her the pink, purple, and silver butterfly shaped title.

"And our Woman's Champion is Maryse." Linda announce.

Mad walked up to the platinum blond handing her the gold title.

Maryse put it on her shoulder proudly and she hugged Torrie.

"Thanks so much you guys." Torrie said emotionally since it was her first time winning.

The fans nodded back at the blond an the new champions pose for pictures.

**A/N- Yay finally I got another chapter. Thanks to Kelly (You know who you are) for sending me an PM and asking me to update. Thanks for pushing me Kelly! So this chapter is for you. I swear I will put more Jorrie in the next one, for you and Christina. So now its elimination time. Remember Maryse and Torrie are saved. Also who ever gives me my 200****th**** review for this story will get a YouTube Vid, a WWE Trailer. You pick the movie trailer and couple an I will try to make it happen. **

**Please Review :D **

**-JDC **


	23. Down to Four

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to I luv hardy, Ainat, Cenationxprincess, xk2dreamer, xsostarstruck, and justbornawesome. **

**Down to Four **

"So have we have come to an agreement?" Linda asked the class of high school students.

They all nodded sitting on their chair with the exception on Mad who was sitting on the desk.

Stephanie stepped off to the side opening the door letting the Divas back into the room.

They walked in holding hands as they stood in a line waiting for the eliminations to begin.

Since they didn't have a TV they just asked Mad; who had all their songs on her I-Pod, to put on their song.

_Uh_

_Come on_

_Whoa_

_Yea_

_I want that girl_

_What she does of me, don't want to know_

_Just say her name is like the fire below_

_My knees don't work, and words don't flow._

"Torrie." Linda began "You are saved. Congratulations."

Torrie walked up to her fellow blond working her skinny jeans and soft pastel sweater with a white lacy shirt. Her white pumps clicking on the marvel floor.

"Congratulations." Linda said hugging the beautiful blond.

Torrie smiled wrapping the title protectively around her waist. "Thanks."

Walking over to the side she stood by herself waiting for the next Diva.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

"Maryse." Linda said with a smile "Your saved."

Maryse ginned as she started walking forward working the loose wide legged jeans, and t-shirt.

"Thanks." Maryse said hugging the short blond.

Linda hugged her back before turning to the Divas.

Loud upbeat and clapping was coming out of Mad's I-Pod.

Mickie smiled widely.

"Mickie, you are saved." Linda said with a smile at the petite girl.

Mickie skipped over to her showing of her short skirt and flowy shirt. Pulling Linda into a bone chorusing hug she said "Thanks." before skipping over to the two champions.

"Lita, Eve step up." Linda said nodding at the two remaining Divas. "I am sorry but only one of you can be saved."

_She's like a lost flower_

_growing up through a cracking the bustling sidewalk_

_moving like a river so sad_

_so hey, where we going?_

_tell me where we've gone_

_was there love and fire_

_energy and passion_

Lita hugged the tearful brunette before walking up to Linda in her usual black cargo jeans, ripped neon green shirt, and black converse.

Linda pulled the relived raven head into a hug "Congratulations Lita you are saved."

Lita gave Eve one last hug before walking over to the Divas.

"I'm sorry, Eve." Linda said with a sad smile pulling the crying girl into her arms.

Eve whipped away the tears with a laugh "It was an honor being in the show."

With one last hug to Linda and the judges she headed to go with her friends.

After a few Bye Eve, hugs and a few tears Eve turned on her heel walking out of the class room head held high.

The Divas looked around the class room after the disqualifications.

"We are done here." Linda said "Thanks for letting us use your class. Divas you are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

The Divas stayed in the class room helping the students. Not that they did much, mind you.

"We better see you on TV soon." the Divas told Mad.

Mad grinned "But of course. But first I have to go to collage and do this thing my parents call getting an education. Blah, who needs that. I'm going to beat up people for a living."

The Divas laughed as they said bye to some of the girls and boys they had bonded with.

With one last hug to their number one fane they left the room.

Getting into the Limo they made their way to Diva Casa. Singing along with the music they danced in their seats. Ten minutes later the Limo stopped in front of the house.

One by one they got out of the Limo walking up to the house. Opening the door they were in for a surprise.

**A/N- Cliffy! Yes I know its short but it was just eliminations and with so many few girls the eliminations will be shorter. So how was it? OMG I'm watching a show about the Tallest Kids and I feel short. I'm just 5'0. Lol. Anyways please check out the POLL on my page, and VOTE. **

**Please Review :D **


	24. Surprise

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cenationxprincess, Ainat, xsostarstruck, and justbornawesome. **

**Surprise. **

The beautiful blond jumped into the arms of the blue eyes hottie as soon as he opened the door. "John!" she shrieked wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck.

"Tor." he greeted with a smiled as she grabbed his head and pulled him forward for a kiss.

John smiled into the kiss. Torrie smiled as well as John placed her on the floor.

"What are you doing." she said her arms still around his neck. Her finger playing with the short hairs on his neck.

"Work, work, work like always." John said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her lightly "At least I like this kind of work."

Torrie giggled placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

Lita looked on amused as her blond friend jumped into the arms of the blue eyed superstar.

"Babe." a voice said casually from behind her.

Turning around she smirked "Christian."

He smiled at her as well wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her smaller body against his "Happy to see me."

"Meh. It's alright. I guess." she said trying to sound casual as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

He smirked playfully giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Maryse flipped her hair back as she spotted Phil leaning against the counter watching her. Strutting up to him and adding a bit more of a swagger to her hips she smirked. Finally reaching him she wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

"Punky." she greeted him with a smirk.

"Frenchy." he replied back holding her close.

Maryse pouted looking up at him "What no kiss?"

Phil laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer closing the gap between their lips.

* * *

Mickie smiled brightly as she heard a familiar childish giggled.

"Ali!" she exclaimed holding out her arms to the two year old girl who was sitting on the floor at her daddy's feet.

The small girls looked up her blue eyes sparkling as she caught sight of the small brunette. "Mickie!"

The small girls stood up running as fast as her small legs could take her and launched herself into Mickie's arms.

Mickie laughed kissing the girl on the forehead. Standing back up she walked up to Randy sitting next to him on the couch.

Leaning over she placed a kiss on his chin. Looking down she placed Alanna on the floor.

"Anyone who saw us would think you liked Alanna more." Randy said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Mickie looked up at him as they sat back on the couch "Don't be silly. But I have to say, I love that little girl." placing her head on his shoulder she snuggled into his side, crossing her legs she leaned more into him.

Randy grabbed her hand playing with her fingers as they looked down at the small girl playing by their feet.

* * *

An hour later they were all huddled around the big round table eating the food Mickie and Torrie had made.

"This is good." Christian said with a mouthful of food.

Lita slapped his back "Pig."

They all laughed as he nearly chocked on his food. Lita smiled at him handing him a glass of water. "Don't choke babe."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and having fun. But the night was coming and they all made their way to bed.

"Night." John muttered hugging the small blond next to him.

Torrie buried her face in his chest "Night Johnny."

* * *

"Babe." Christian said as he hugged the raven head. "You asleep?"

"Yes." her sleepy voice responded.

"Then why are you talking." he countered.

"Shut up Christian before I kick you out of my bed." she mumbled.

Christian chuckled giving her a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

Maryse brushed her hair sitting on the foot of the bed. Phil came out of the bathroom taking the brush out of her hand and sitting behind her.

Softly brushing out the wet knots in her hair he pulled her on the bed "Go to sleep."

* * *

Mickie looked down at the girl laying in the middle of them. She smiled gently as she felt as arm wrap around her waist. Looking up she saw Randy's blue eyes looking down at her.

Smiling she gave him a kiss before she snuggled deeply into the blankets. Closing her eyes she left asleep as Randy traced patters on her arm.

* * *

The morning greeted the Divas with a familiar song blasting around the house.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Alanna who was an early riser reached the envelope and handed it to Mickie as she climbed onto her lap.

Mickie cleared her throat before she began to read.

_Dear Divas_

_Since the Superstars are there you will not be leaving the state all week. Enjoy not having jet lag. Today you will be going to the studios we have here. In your mail box you have a scrip that you have to learn before coming here at 7 pm. Well good day Divas, be here at 7 sharp. Stephanie will be waiting for you. _

_Love, Linda. _

Lita stood up saying "I'll go get the scripts."

The girls nodded as Mickie grabbed Alanna "Go wake up daddy. And the rest of the guys."

The girls nodded skipping off smiling mischievously.

Mickie, Maryse and Torrie headed into the kitchen. Mickie and Torrie started on the food while Maryse set the table.

Ten minutes later the four superstars made their way into the kitchen plopping down on the chairs.

"Evil Orton spawn." John muttered as he sat down rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mickie who had overheard him hit him in the back of his head causing him to mutter a sleepy ow as Randy smirked.

Lita came into the room not five seconds later handing the Divas the envelope.

Maryse took out the paper handing Phil one that had his name on it. A smile broke across her face "Promos." she said as she looked over her paper.

Mickie smiled as well as she read the psycho part she had to play.

Lita smiled as she read her script. She liked it. Her character stayed true to her real self.

Torrie smiled as well. Her character was sweet yet no one to cross.

"Eat up." Mickie said passing them a plate of food.

The guys began eating. The girls joined them, finishing much faster before they retreated to the living room or respective rooms to practice their lines.

Mickie put on her cap that matched her ring attire. Smiling at the mirror she left the room.

Maryse walked out of her room in a mini dress, small jacket, and ankle boots. Her title over her shoulder. Linking arms with the honey brunette she smiled down at her as they waited for Lita and Torrie.

Torrie walked out of her room next wearing her baby blur ring attire. Chloe in her arms and title around her waist.

Lita came out wearing her usual baggy cargo jeans, neon green tank top and black ripped up shirt over it.

Linking arms with them she nodded "Let's go."

They walked into the livening room to be greeted by their boyfriends who were already in their ring gear.

"Let's go." Phil said echoing Lita's words from before.

They all nodded and left the house getting into the limo.

Ten minutes later the Limo pulled into one of the many WWE buildings.

"Oh great your dressed." Stephanie said clapping her hands "Come on so we can get started. Torrie you are going first."

The girls nodded and they followed the brunette.

The make up and hair artist made their make up and hair.

A slender blond sprayed water in Tories' face making it took like sweat and putting fake blood on her lip.

Stephanie gave her an encouraging look and Torrie headed to the part of the building that looked like backstage WWE.

_Torrie walked into the scene limping. Her small dog in her arms and the title around her waist. Stopping to take a breath she tried to continue walking. Wiping the blood from her lip she kept on walking. _

_Suddenly she foot failed her and she fell forward. _

_The blond closed her eyes waiting for the impact but instead felt a pair of arms around her. _

_Looking into blue eyes she gulped nervously. _

"_H-H-Hi." she stuttered. _

_He grinned showing off his dimples "Hello Tor." _

_Torrie smiled at him as he put her on her feet. "John, what brings you here?" _

_John laughed letting her lean on him "I kind of work here. WWE Champ you know." _

_Torrie bushed looking away. "Oh yea I forgot about that." _

_John laughed again. Torrie looked at him hurt thinking he was making fun of her. _

_John silence up bringing her closer to him. "You did a great job today." _

_Torrie looked at him shyly "Thanks." _

_John nodded wiping the small amount of blood that had gathered on her lip once again. Leaning closer he was about to kiss her when they heard a small bark between them. _

_Looking down they saw the small dog squished between them. _

_Letting go of Torrie, John rubbed his neck nervously as Torrie ran a shaky hand though her golden locks. _

"Cut!" Dwayne cried out "Perfect. Mickie and Randy you up next."

_Mickie leaned on the wall one of her foot propped up on the wall behind her. Randy was looming over her, both his hands on either side of her face. Leaning down he whispered "Are you in." _

_Mickie got a psychotic look in her eyes "Of course." she said making her voice eerie. _

_Randy looked down at her, his icy glare meeting hers. "Perfect." _

_Mickie nodded with a smirk. _

_Without warning Randy leaned down kissing her with bruising force. Walking away slowly he left a smirking Mickie behind. _

"Cut!" Dwayne said "Lita, Christian your up next."

_Lita rolled her neck as she cracked her knuckles. _

"_Someone seems angry." a voice said. _

_Lita turned around a scowl on her face. It disappeared as she saw the blond. "Hi." _

_Christian placed his hands on her neck "Stressed." _

_Lita groan "You have no idea." _

_Christian laughed "I think I do." _

_Lita nodded relaxing against him "I have a match." _

_Christian nodded "I know. Go kick ass." _

_Lita nodded making her to leave. _

"_Good luck kiss." he said pulling her back against him. _

_Lita smirked kissing him. As she walked off the owl came back on her face as well as the angry flame in her eye. _

"Cut!" he yelled again "Perfect. Good show of emotion in your eyes. Good facial expressions too. Maryse, Punk."

_Maryse looked down at her nails as she filled them. Crossing her legs she let out a sight of boredom. _

_Glancing at the title on her shoulder the sexiest of sexy smiled before going back to her bored look. _

"_What the princess has no one to amuse her." a voice said. _

_Maryse rolled her eyes examining her nails "Are you here to provide amusement. If so then please do. If you not then leave." _

_Punk smirked "I don't like being the entertainment of some blond princess." _

_Maryse scoffed "Then you have you use. Go away." _

_Punk scoffed looking down "You don't order me." _

_Maryse flipped her hair back. "Watch me."_

Punk glared down at her "You don't get everything you desire princess."

Maryse yawned muttering "Obtiens toujours je ce que je veux, idiot." she spilled out in French.

Punk looked down at her in confusion as she stood up muttering to herself.

Walking closer to her he said "You talk too much princess" with that said he leaned in kissing her. Maryse responded back after a moment.

"I do always get what I want." she muttered as she saw him walk away._"_Cut! Perfect. The French talking really adds something." Dwayne said with a smile.

"Thanks." Maryse said with a smile.

Stephanie stepped up looking at the four divas and their boyfriends. She clapped slowly "That was great! You truly six stick to your characters. You can go home and rest. Tomorrow is another day."

The divas nodded and were on their way.

Getting into the limo Maryse pulled out eight cups. Filling them up she passed them around. Raising it high in the air she said "To us being amazing actresses and having hot boyfriends that know how to act!"

The divas laughed as did the superstars "Cheers!"

**A/N- How was that? I liked writing this chapter. It was fun! I hope I did these couples justice. Today only one question. Which one of the these promos would you like to see happen in the WWE? Also which one shall be saved. This time only chose one since it's down to four! Chose wisely!  
**

**Please Review :D**


	25. InterGender Tag Team

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cenationxprincess, Ainat, vampire2009, I luv hardy, MusicLuver22, xsostarstruck, laycoolissimplflawless and Evita. Okay onto my Rant - Okay this is for you laycoolissimplflawless- your right that was mean. and I don't know if I forgive you. And if you had read chapter 4 it eliminated Michelle because people voted her out. I didn't want her out since she is one of my favorite Divas. Secondly yes I know I suck at spelling thanks for telling me. Thirdly what the hell does twigy stand for. Fourthly why would I watch my back, I dot even know you. And if it was so boring then why did you read it? Love, Josie :D **

**Inter-gender Tag Team **

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

The morning came early for the Divas and the Superstars.

Mickie jumped out of the bed and headed towards the living room.

Covering a yawn she sat next to Torrie who already had the pink letter in hand. They seemed to be only waiting for her.

_Dear Divas _

_Take those wrestling outfits out and get ready. The WWE Family will be coming to one of the gyms near by. There will be two matches. Randy and Mickie vs. John and Torrie. Punk and Maryse vs. Christian and Lita. Mickie, Randy, Punk, and Maryse will be heels. John, Torrie, Christian, and Lita will be faces. Be ready by twelve o'clock. Be at the gym by then. Matches start at one. It will kind be like a real show. You will get interviewed before the matches by our new interviewer. See you soon. _

_Good Luck , Linda _

They all started grinning madly before dashing off to their rooms. They still had three hours.

Mickie jumped into the bed "Wake up Randy, Ali!"

Randy rolled over causing Mickie to fall on him. Placing a kiss on his cheek she said "Get up. We have to eat. Then get dressed. We have a match."

Randy stood up kissing her "Then come on."

Mickie stood up hand in hand with Randy and they walked out of the room leaving Alanna sleeping peacefully.

Mickie and Torrie were soon cooking while Maryse and Lita set the table.

"Eat up." Torrie and Mickie said as they placed the plates in front of the guys.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Christian asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because we are fighting in front of the WWE Family." Lita said.

"We are nervous." Maryse said.

They all shook their heads "Eat. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Christian said.

They all groaned as they sat down eating.

Two hours later they were getting ready.

Mickie put on her blue and gold ring attire with small gold boots and a gold cap. Her hair was let down and she had only the slightest of make-up.

Maryse put on her tiny shorts, her top that shoed her tummy and her small jacket. The attire was black with gold flames. Her boots were gold and came up to the knee.

Lita had on her usual black cargos. A ripped neon orange shirt and a black fishnet shirt over it. On her feet her black boots.

Torrie was wearing her baby blue ring attire. The top left her tummy showing. Her tights were skin tight. They flared bellow the knee. Chloe was wearing a baby blue shirt.

"Ready?" Mickie asked her friends.

They all nodded and they headed towards their living room.

The superstars were already there and dressed.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

Linking hands with their boyfriends they were on their way.

Getting in the limo they talked the ten mites that took to get there. Getting out they headed towards the gym. There were tons of cars in the front and the was a bodyguard by the door.

The superstars flashed the bodyguard their id's and they were allowed in.

"Good you're here." Stephanie said. "Come with me. You can wait here. Christian and Lita vs. Maryse and Punk will be first. As the main event we will have Mickie and Randy vs. John and Torrie."

The girls nodded and they were shown their locker rooms.

Mickie sat on the couch with Randy. Alanna had gone with Stephanie to play with Aurora.

The door opened and a red head walked in followed by a camera man.

"Ree!" Mickie exclaimed.

Maria hugged her "Hey your interview starts in a minute. Get into character."

"We start in 5.…4.…3.…2..." the camera man said.

_Mickie nodded and sat next to Randy who put an arm around her. He leaned back looking relaxed but on guard and she sat next to him twirling a piece of hair on her finger looking out into the distance. _

_Maria sat in the love seat. _

"_Hi WWE Universe. Maria here with Randy Orton and Mickie James." Maria said perkily. The camera filmed them both "How do you feel about being the main even." _

_Randy looked at her causing her to looked around nervously "Did you ever doubt we would be the main event. I mean look at us." _

"_Yes just look out us." Mickie said speaking up in an eerie voice. "We are the best thing that had happened in this damn industry. We are the best. We are the power couple." _

_Randy nodded looking down at the small Diva. "Getting together as the best decision. Now I can rule the WWE with a beautiful Diva at my side." _

_With that said he grabbed Mickie face and tilted it up and kissed her roughly. _

"That was great." Maria said beaming.

Mickie and Randy smiled at her "Thanks."

Maria leaned down giving her a kiss on the cheek "Good Luck out there."

Mickie nodded and began to get ready.

Torrie gave John a last kiss before he left the room.

A knock was heard and Torrie opened the door. "Ria!"

Maria giggled "Yes its me. Now come on time for the interview."

Torrie nodded and got into character.

_Torrie smiled as she walked up to Maria. _

"_Maria here with the Divas Champion Torrie Wilson." Maria said with a beaming smile "How are you Torrie?" _

_Torrie smiled "I'm doing great thanks for asking." _

"_So we all saw the interaction between you and John last week. Is there anything going on between you two?" _

_Torrie blushed looking down "No. there is nothing going on. We are just great friends." _

_Maria smiled "So how do you feeling about being the Main Event?" _

"_Its so exiting. I will never get tired of. Not in a million years." _

_Maria nodded "Thank you for your time. Have a great match Tor." _

_Torrie nodded hugging the red head before skipping off. _

Torrie turned around bringing the red head into a longer hug "Good to see you!"

Maria laughed "Good to see you too. I have missed you."

"Me too." Torrie said "But I have to start getting warmed up."

Maria nodded and walked out.

Walking around she found John and went up to him "John its your turn."

John nodded placing a arm around her.

"_Here I am with John Cena." Maria said "How are you doing John?" _

"_Great. Great. I have a match today. And I'm partnered with a beautiful Diva." he grinned showing his dimples. _

_Maria nodded "Yes you are. How are feeling about that?" _

"_Great." he repeated " Can you imagine. Me John Cena with WWE's Princess Torrie Wilson against the WWE's Psychos." _

_Maria giggled _

"_It will be amazing." John said "Better than any other main even this year. Because the Cenation will be there to back me up." _

_With that said he walked off. Maria gave the camera an amused smile. _

"Come on Maryse and Punk next." Maria told the camera.

"Ryse. Your next!" Maria exclaimed.

Maryse turned around letting out a shriek. "Maria! You're the new interviewer."

Maria nodded "Yes. Now get into character. Where is punk at?"

"Bathroom." Maryse said "Just start."

_Maria walked into the room "Maria here with Maryse." _

_Maryse was looking at the mirror before flipping her hair back. _

_Maria tapped her shoulder. "Maryse?" _

_Maryse turned around "Yes?"_

"_Maryse how do you feel about being Woman's Champion?" Maria asked. _

_Maryse flipped her hair back smirking "Fabulous. But why would I not be Champion. I am the best." _

_The camera caught Maria rolling her eyes. _

"_Now we saw you and Punk together last week and now your teaming up with him. How do you feel about that?" Maria asked. _

_As soon as she finished saying that Punk walked out of the bathroom in gear and a towel around his neck. _

"_I see its going well." Maria observed. _

_Punk placed his arm around Maryse's shoulder pulling her into a kiss. _

_Maria turned to the camera and winked "I think that's all we are going to get." _

Maria left the room when they were still kissing and headed to the next locker room.

"Lita?" Maria called out.

"Red." a loud voice said as she was pulled into a hug.

Maria laughed "Come on lets get this over with. You in character."

Lita nodded as did Christian.

_Christian and Lita were kissing when the door opened and Maria walked in "Opps. Sorry." _

_Lita waived the sorry away "Come in." _

_Maria walked in "So I see you are better then you were last week." _

_Lita nodded "Yes much better." _

"_Why were you so upset last week." Maria asked "Because there was only one person that could really make you relax." _

_Lita looked up at Christian "Well I'm glad I have him. Last week I was mad because they would not give me a match against Maryse." _

"_You have one now." Maria said. _

"_Why do you think I'm so relaxed." _

_Maria laughed "Well I'll leave you to that." _

Maria gave Lita one last hug leaving the room. Rounding up around a corner she ran straight into Jeff's arms.

"Work is so tiring." Maria said.

Jeff laughed hugging her close.

* * *

Maryse walked towards Gorilla Position. Punk was at her side.

"My music or yours?" Maryse asked.

"Mine." Punk said.

Maryse nodded and soon they were on their way.

"Introducing CM Punk from Chicago, Illinois at 225 lbs and the Woman's Champion Maryse." Lilian announced.

Maryse strutted down the ramp, Punk following close by. Doing her pose she waited as CM Punk did his. Looking around she noticed many familiar faces. All of them in WWE merchandise.

"Introducing Christian from Ontario, Canada at 227 lb and Lita!"

They ran down the ramp sliding into the ring and doing their poses.

(skip match… end of match)

Maryse hit her finisher covering Lita's body.

1.…2.…3...

Maryse stood up and smirked as she flipped her hair back. Punk grabbed her hand bringing her into a kiss before the ref raised their hands in victory.

* * *

Mickie closed her eyes concentration. Randy's hands landed on her shoulder "You ready?"

"Hell Yeaz." Mickie said opening her eyes. Tilting her head back she kissed him softly.

'Voices' started playing.

Randy held out his hand and Mickie took it. Walking out with smirks on their faces they walked slowly down the ramp.

Walking up the steps they entered the ring.

"Introducing Randy Orton from St. Louis, Missouri weighting at 245 pounds and Mickie James." Lilian announced.

'My Time Is Now.' came on and John and Torrie walked out. They made their way to the ring. John opened the roped for the blond and she climbed on. At the same time they did their poses.

(skip match…. Go to the end)

John covered Randy after placing him in the Attitude Adjustment.

1.….2.….3.…

John stood up pulling Torrie towards him kissing her lightly. Their first 'on screen' kiss.

The ref held their hands off and they left the ring.

Mickie kneeled next to Randy a hand on his chest as she looked up the ramp glaring at the happy couple.

* * *

The Divas walked down the ramp this time with regular clothes on.

"As you know this time only one girl will be saved." Linda said pacing the ring.

Maryse and Torrie handed her the titles and she handed the Diva's title to Stephanie.

"We have come to a decision." Linda said "Torrie you are the new Woman's Champion."

Torrie held her hand up to her mouth letting out a small shriek. "Oh my god. Thank you."

"You deserve it." Linda said handing the gold to the blond.

The girls pulled her into a hug.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. This story is almost ending! I'm exited. Then I can start a new story! Please Check out my two stories. They are from the Harry Potter fandom. One is called Picture Perfect and the other is Living as a Muggle. Okay confession time. Do I suck at writing, and is my writing boring? Tell me the truth I'm a big girl I can take the truth. Lol. Now who should be eliminated? Chose wisely. **

**Update Soon :D **


	26. Not A Tearful Goodbye

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Lita, Mickie, Lita, **

**A/N- Thanks to Cenationxprincess, LayCoolBlondeTourage, Ainat, MusisLover22, M.B.L Matt Burgess and ainata. Thanks for the support you guys. Thanks for the reviews as well. Ya'll really make me want to keep on writing. Love Ya! **

**Not A Tearful Goodbye **

The rest of the week was busy with training and more training. And of course some dates here and there in their spare time. The boys also had to leave on Monday to be on RAW, but had come back the same night.

Friday had come faster than ever for the Divas and it was time for elimination once again. But before that they had one more challenge.

Before their theme song could even start the girls were already grabbing the pink envelope.

Maryse crossed he legs as she leaned back opening the pink envelope.

_Dream Divas_

_It has come to be elimination once again. This time you will be fighting other Divas that are in our wrestling school OVW. Mickie vs. Layla., Maryse vs. Alicia Fox, Torrie vs. Rosa Mendez and finally Lita vs. Michelle McCool. Head over to the gym from last time. You will wrestle at five p.m. Just take your attire and yourselves. There will be makeup and hair people to help you get ready. The WWE family will be there once again. Stay in character. _

_With all the luck in the world, Linda _

Maryse put the latter back in the envelope and let out a sight as a exited smile came to her lips.

Looking around the rest of the Divas had the same smile on.

Looking at the clock they saw it was 11 am. Standing up the started on their morning ritual. With Mickie and Torrie making the food while Maryse and Lita set the table. After putting the food on the table they all went into their rooms.

"Babe." Lita said shaking the blond as she stood by the edge of the bed. "Wake up."

Christian rolled around wrapping her arm around her and bringing her down on top of him. Giving her a kiss on the forehead he let her go rolling out of the bed "It's early, babe."

Lita rolled her eyes "Its eleven. Wake up. Its time to eat."

Christian nodded covering a yawn as he walked to the bathroom coming back a few minutes later refreshed and ready for the day ahead of them.

Meanwhile in the other rooms the girls were doing much of the came with their boyfriends.

Meeting in the kitchen they sat and ate.

"What's on the agenda?" Phil asked the group as they ate.

"Matches at five. We have to be there at least two hours before that." Mickie said as she feed Alanna.

The girl nodded.

"And in between?" John asked around a mouthful of food.

The girls looked at each other "Shopping!"

The guys groaned.

"Hey do you think we could invite Ria?" Mickie asked "I mean she is with the WWE Family. They are still in the sate maybe she can come along."

The all shrugged and Torrie took her phone out. Scrolling down the contacts list she pressed the calling button. "Linda? Yes its Torrie….well were wondering if we could invite Maria for a little shopping….. Yes today….for a short amount of time…are they still in the state? Okay….yes thank you, thank you." hanging up with a bright smile she nodded her heads at the Divas.

Mickie smiled taking out her phone and dialing a familiar number "Ria? Yes its me….whatcha doing today?….nothing to important that you can pass up a shopping trip….bring Jeff along he can carry your stuff…yea they are going as well. Okay see you in a few."

Mickie shot the girls a smile "She will be here in ten minutes. And she will bring Jeff."

They all nodded and they went back to eating. Ten minutes later the door banged opened and a blur of red ran at the hugging Mickie before going to hug all the others, who she had become friendly with. Sitting down she pulled Jeff to sit next to her.

Finishing of the food they were soon getting dressed and heading out of the house.

Making themselves comfortable in the Limo they told the Driver where to go.

"I have news?" Maria said clapping her hands.

"What?" they all asked as the superstars smiled, they already knew.

"Guess." Maria said with a smile.

"Your pregnant?" Maryse said.

"Jeff proposed." Torrie guessed.

"You got pregnant and Jeff proposed?" Lita guessed mixing the two previous answers.

"Your moving in with Jeff?"

Maria laughed "Do ya'll want me to be knocked up or what?"

Mickie raised an eyebrow "Are you? Because if you are can I be godmother."

Maria's laughed became louder. "No! and I'm not engaged either. I've been living with Jeff since I started with the WWE. Must had slipped my mind to tell you. I'm going to start to train in OVW and some of the other superstars offered to teach me a thing or two."

The girls started at her before breaking into congratulations and bringing her into hugs.

Soon the Limo was pulling into downtown and the girls and superstars got out.

"Ummm were to go?" Maryse pondered looking at all the stores.

The girls shrugged and they headed into one store deciding to stay together.

Maryse walked over to the selection of boots sitting down to try them on. Mickie walked over to all the colorful dresses examining them. Torrie walked over to all the accessories. And Lita to all the jeans they had picking out quite a few.

* * *

"Ali!" Mickie exclaimed "Come try this on."

The small girl hid behind Randy's legs not wanting to try another dress.

"Come one. It will be the last one." Mickie persuaded.

The little girl gave out a sight walking towards the small Diva. Randy watched the exchanged with a smirk.

* * *

"I think you have enough boots." Phil said as Maryse handed him another pair of boots to put on the 'to buy' stack.

Maryse turned around to look at her straight edge boyfriend. A dramatic sight escaped her lips as she flipped her hair back "Never. There can never be such a thing as too many boots. Take that back Phil Brooks."

Phil smirked "Make me."

Maryse stood up placing her hands on her hips as she glared at the slightly taller superstar. "I wont kiss you all day today."

Phil stopped smirking taking a step closer "You wouldn't."

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "I would."

Phil snaked his around her small waist pulling her closer. "You cant resist me Frenchy." his hot breath touched her neck and Maryse shivered trying to keep the smirk on her face.

"Watch me Punky." Maryse said slithering of his arms and sitting down once again to try another pair of boots on. How dare he say she was buying too many boots.

* * *

Torrie looked around the store when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Torrie turned around trying to smile as she looked up into blue eyes.

What she had seen last week was replay in her head.

"What's wrong?" John asked listing her head up to stare into he brown eyes. "Something's been off the whole week."

Torrie let out a sight as she rested her head on his chest taking in his scent and he placed his chin on top of her golden head.

"Tell me." he said softly.

Torrie looked up once again as she said "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her confused "Why wouldn't I be?"

"On Monday." she said softly.

John closed his eyes as realization crashed into him. "Oh that." he said shortly "I'm perfectly fine."

Torrie looked into his eyes searching them "You sure."

"I'm sure." he said softly before leaning down to kiss her softly.

* * *

"Babe, Babe, Babe." Christian said "Why so many jeans?"

Maria and Lita looked at each other before looking at the blond.

"What do you want me to wear little short skirts." Lita asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind." he leered.

Lita laughed and Maria handed a short black skirt, a red skull shirt, and fishnets.

"Go try them on." Maria encouraged.

Lita made a face but nodded walking into the dressing room.

Christian hugged the red head thankfully.

"Get your hands of my girl." Jeff joked.

Maria laughed as she hugged Jeff sitting down and waiting for the formerly red head to come out.

Lita tried pulling the skirt a bit down but it would not budge. Letting out a sight she opened the door stepping out. Placing her hands on her hips she said "Well?"

Christian looked out her, jaw hitting the floor "Beautiful."

* * *

After tons of stores later and thousands of bags later the girls were heading towards their house.

"We have like twenty minutes." Torrie said.

As soon as the Limo had parked the girls were jumping out of the Limo and heading for the house.

Fumbling with the keys Mickie opened the door as the girls ran in going into their rooms. Throwing their wrestling attire and a outfit of regular clothes in their duffle bags. Running out of the house, Mickie locked it once again and they jumped into the Limo.

Maria and the superstars were there and waiting for them.

They made it to the gym only five minutes early.

Stephanie was meeting them at the door. "Go head. Same places as last time, but this time you can share a locker room with the other Divas."

They nodded and walked into the direction Stephanie was pointing at and the superstars headed towards the crowd.

Maria greeted Michelle and Layla with smiles and hugs. "Hey gals."

"Hey." they both greeted her at the same time before turning to each other and saying 'wow' in an overly perky voice. "Practicing?"

Michelle nodded "Yes. We have to get this down. It's super annoying at times. I mean why does my voice have to go extra high?"

Maria giggled. "Michelle this is Torrie, Mickie, Lita and Maryse."

Maryse hugged Michelle being the only one that was friends with her.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you guys." Michelle apologized extending her hand "I hope we can put that behind us?"

Torrie, Mickie and Lita shook her hand nodding.

"Girls this is Layla El." Maria said introducing the small brunette.

They all exchanged Hi's before the door opened.

"Well look who it is." an irritating voice said "The Divas."

The Latina looking one scoffed. "Ali look at them they could never be Divas."

They all faced the two rookies.

"And you can?" Maryse said getting into character by flipping her hair back.

Both girls scoffed but just as they were about to say something the door opened once again. Six girls walked in.

"Hi we are the hair and makeup artists." the short brunette at the front said.

"Hi." they all said.

"Well sit and lets get ready." anther brunette said.

The Divas nodded and sat down.

An two later they were ready.

Mickie had on her gold and grey attire. Her hair down and straight. Lita had on her usual cargos and ripped shirt, her hair in half a pony tail. Torrie had on her pink attire as did Chloe, and her hair was curled to perfection. Maryse had her red attire on and her hair was curled around her face framing it beautifully.

"Well I have to go." Maria said "Good luck."

After a round of hugs she was out of sight.

Five minutes later Stephanie poked her head in "Mickie, Layla your up first."

Layla and Mickie walked towards gorilla position talking.

'Obsession's' started playing and Mickie made her way down the ramp slowly a wicked smirk on her face as she slid into the ring.

"Introducing from Richmond, Virginia. Mickie James!" Lilian exclaimed.

'Nasty Girl' came on and the small brunette came out strutting down the ramp.

"Introducing from London, England. Layla."

Layla did her pose and soon they were circle-ling each other.

(end of match)

Mickie brough her lips down to Layla's pulling her into her Goodnights kiss ending it with a DDT.

1...2.…3

With a huge smirk in place she walked up the ramp. When she was at the top her eyes searched over the WWE Family. Spotting Randy she send a kiss.

* * *

'A girl like that' played and the beautiful blond made her way down the ramp.

"Introducing from Boise, Idaho. WWE Woman Champion Torrie Wilson!"

Upbeat salsa sounding music was heard around the arena and the Latina walked out walking down the ramp with confidence.

"And her opponent from San Mateo, California. Rosa Mendes."

(skip to end of match)

Torrie pulled the Latina into the Nose Job before covering her for the pin.

1.…2...3.…

Torrie jumped up grinning as the ref handed her back the title and raised her arm in the air.

* * *

'Pourquoi?' played around and the platinum blond walked out. Strutting down the ramp she smirked.

"Introducing form Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Maryse!"

Maryse slid into the ring and did her pose.

'Shake Yo Tail.' hit the gym and the tall young Diva made her way down the ring shaking her hips more than necessary.

"And her opponent from Ponte Vedra, Florida. Alicia Fox!"

(skip to end of match)

Maryse placed Alicia into her move. Flipping her hair back she pined the young woman.

1...2...3...

Maryse stood up arrogance clear on her face as she slid out the ring and walked up the ramp not looking back.

* * *

'Lovefurypassionenergy.' the raven head came walking out grinning.

"Introducing from Sanford, North Carolina. Lita."

Lita got on the turnbuckles doing her pose.

'Not Enough For Me.' was played around and a blond walked out. A smirk on her face she walked down and the ramp and towards the ring. Doing her leg thing she slid in.

"And her opponent from Palatka, Florida. Michelle McCool."

(skip to end of match)

Michelle pulled Lita up and placed her into her signature move 'the Faith Breaker'.

The blond covered the raven head.

1.…2.…3...

Michelle stood up and the ref raised her hand in victory.

* * *

Once again the Divas found themselves in the ring holding hands.

"It's that night once again Divas." Linda said "One of you has to go."

_Uh._

_Come on._

_Whoa._

_Yea._

_I want that girl._

_What she does of me, don't want to know._

_Just say he name is like the fire below._

_My knees won't work and words won't flow._

"Torrie you are saved." Linda said congratulating the Woman's Champion.

Torrie smiled gratefully hugging the older blond before going to sit on John's lap.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

"Congratulations Maryse." Linda said hugging the blond.

"Merci." Maryse said before going to stand next to Phil clutching his hand.

Lita and Mickie stepped up holding hands.

"Now Divas this had been a very hard decision since you both are two of the best Divas." Linda said "But I have to pick one."

Upbeat music was heard and Mickie let out a sight of relief. Turning to hug her friend she said "I'm sorry Lita."

Lita shook her head "Is okay."

Mickie let go of her walking towards Linda.

"Congratulations." Linda said hugging the small brunette.

Lita walked forward as well.

Linda pulled her into a hug "Thank you for being on the show. You are one of the best Divas."

Lita nodded "Thanks for choosing me. And I want to start training in OVW."

"Best of luck." Linda said releasing her.

Lita got out of the ring to be pulled into a group hug.

Lita let out a sight as she stood in front of her blond boyfriend.

"See you soon babe." he said pulling her into a hug.

Before she could respond he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"See you soon Babe." Lita promised.

With that said she stepped out of his arms. Without looking back she left the building.

**A/N- Sadness. I really wanted her to stay. I love her. She was and will always be one of the best Divas ever. Wow. Ten pages. I think that's a record for me. Anyways please check out my two new stories. One Of Those Things and Fantasy. Also check out my Harry Potter Fic called Life as a Muggle. **

**Please Review :D **


	27. Diva Bonding

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sadly. **

**A/N- Thanks to vampiregirl2009, MusicLuver22, Ainat, and Cenationxprincess. Thanks for the Reviews :D **

**Diva Bonding**

Life in Diva Casa was strangely quiet without the loud raven head.

"I'm bored." Maryse moaned as she laid upside down on the couch her precious hair touching the floor.

Torrie and Mickie rolled their eyes. "We know." they said in union.

"We are too." Torrie continue.

"When are we getting a challenge." Maryse groaned "I'm kinda bored with out Li."

"We all are." Mickie said. "An its only been a day."

The three remaining Divas groaned.

Suddenly familiar music started playing loudly making Maryse fall of the couch with a loud grunt.

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey_

_I'm a, I'm a_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla _

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla_

_Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Stop the track, let me state facts_

_I told you give me a minute and I'll be right back_

_Fifty million round the world_

_And they said that I couldn't get it_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benji's, I can't spend_

_How you gone be talkin' Shit?_

_You act like I just got up in it_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute_

_I know you read the paper_

_The one that they call a queen_

_Every radio round the world know me' Cause that's where I be_

Instead of a letter appearing from out of nowhere Stephanie walked in carrying a small baby girl that could be no older than one year and a pink letter.

"What are you doing in the floor?" she questioned.

Maryse blushed getting up as Mickie and Torrie giggled.

"Is that your baby?" Mickie asked.

Stephanie nodded proudly "This is Murphy Levesque."

"Can I hold her." Mickie asked.

Stephanie placed the small girl in her arms before opening the letter.

_Hello Divas! _

_Now that we are much closer to having a winner we though it was time to spend time with real WWE Divas. So pack your bags your going on the rode with RAW. Each of you will have a Diva looking out for you teaching you the WWE Diva way. Maryse you will Barbara Blank or she is know Kelly Kelly. Mickie you will have Lisa or as she is known Victoria. Torrie you will have Nattie also know as Natalya. Prepare to be pamper, and to work your ass off. Get in character. You will stay like this the whole time your on the rode. Randy an John are on RAW. Sadly Punk is not but maybe he will be for one night. Also feel free too interfere in any of the matches. We want to see if you can fit in a storyline. With that said get packing. Only two bags allowed. Personal stuff and wrestling stuff. _

_Stay in Character. _

_Linda _

As soon as the words were out Stephanie's mouth Mickie return Murphy to her mother before sitting own with a smirk on her face.

Torrie sat down on one of the love seats looking between Maryse and Mickie.

Maryse just flipped her hair as she crossed her legs.

Stephanie grinned "Great. Now go back."

Torrie smiled skipping off to her room as Mickie an Maryse walked there slowly eyeing one another.

The three of them changed into comfortable clothes before making their way out of the house where a limo was waiting for them.

The ride to the airport was eerily quiet and awkward.

When they made it there Torrie let out a sight.

Thankfully they were seated in different sections so there was no need for awkward silence.

The six hour plane ride went by surprisingly fast and soon the to be Divas were making their way out of the plane and to grab their suitcases.

Looking around they spotted three woman.

One of them was petite with blond hair that ha pink strips in it holing a paper that said Torrie Wilson.

The other one had brown hair with redish highlights holing a paper that said Mickie James.

An finally the last one was small an blond holing a paper that said Maryse.

* * *

Torrie walked towards them stopping in front of the blond an pink haired one "Hi I'm Torrie Wilson."

The Diva smiled "I know who you are. I'm Natalya. Nice to meet you."

Torrie beamed shaking her hand "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

Mickie smirked as she looked the brunette up an down. The brunette seemed a don't mess with me attitude.

"I think I'm going to actually like you." Mickie spoke up as she looked the brunette in the eye."

The brunette looked her over "I just my like you as well."

Mickie's smirk depend "Nice to know. But I don't really care if you like me. But you should care if I like you."

Victoria gave the girl a amused smile. Stephanie was right, she sure knew how to play her part.

* * *

Maryse flipped her hair as she looked own her nose at Kelly.

"I my God." Kelly gushed "So happy to see you again. I can tell we are going to be great friends."

Maryse let out an amused laugh as she glared at the blond "Then you are even more stupid that you look."

Ignoring the hurt look the blond gave her she strutted up to the limo waiting for them an slid in.

* * *

The ride to the arena was quiet as well.

The only people talking were Torrie and Natalya.

Soon the limo parked an they were out of the limo walking towards the big building. Walking around it they were let in through the back door.

"Since we have no matches today we are just going to show you around the arena. Then we are going to get pampered like a true Diva should." Victoria said.

The girls nodded.

"Great." Torrie an Kelly said.

The hall ways were fairly empty and there were only a couple of people around.

As they passed the man's locker room Mickie stopped "Can I go in there."

The Divas looked at each other "Sure just meet us in the Catering room in thirty."

Mickie nodded pushing the door open. Torrie walked in after her. Maryse followed the Divas since Punk was not with Raw, so there was no use in her going in.

Mickie smiled as she walked up to the tan lap sitting down on his lap without a world.

Torrie walked up behind John wrapping her arms around his shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Mickie wrapped her arms around him bringing him to a kiss, fisting her hands in his short hair and wrapping the other hand around the back of his neck to bring him closer to her body. If that were possible.

Randy broke away placing his forehead on hers "What are you doing here."

Mickie rolled her eyes "Linda seemed to think we ha to spend time with real Divas. Why would I, Mickie James, have to spend my time with Divas that are clearly not better then me."

Randy looked at her.

Mickie leaned forward kissing down his neck before whispering in his ear "I'm in character for the rest of the week. Play along."

Randy smirked "They are turning me Face. Think they will do the same to you."

Mickie wrinkled her nose "I hope not. Being mean is so fun."

Randy's smirk became bigger as he trailed his hand up her back fisting it in her honey hair. Pulling at it he tilted her head up before his lips caught hers in a kiss.

* * *

Torrie sat herself on his lap.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

Torrie pouted "Do you not want me here. I can leave." she began trying to get off his lap his grip tightened around her wait pulling her closer to him.

Torrie placed her head on his shoulder as his hand laid on her thigh.

"No I don't want you to leave. But why are you here." he said.

"Linda wanted us to Diva Bond." Torrie said "She paired us up with real Divas. I'm with Nattie."

"She's nice." John stated as he looked down at her.

Torrie nodded at him "Now enough of them." with that said she wrapped her thins around his neck bringing him down for a kiss.

* * *

After showing them the catering room, the Divas Locker Room, gorilla position, the general managers office and basically all of backstage they left the building.

Sliding into the limo they made their way to one of the best shops.

"Hello Girls." a lady said "Need more attire already. An who is this."

"Torrie Wilson." Torrie introduced herself.

"Mickie James." Mickie followed looking around the store.

"Maryse." Maryse said flipping her hair back.

"We are actually here for them." Kelly said "We need ring attire for them. We need it by Monday."

The lady nodded looking at the girls "Well follow me."

* * *

"So do you have any idea of what you want to wear?" one of the many lady's in the store asked Mickie.

"Something not to slutty. It has to be comfortable so I can kick as at any moment." Mickie said as she stood in front of the mirror.

The lady nodded as she drew on her notebook.

"Colors."

"Black and Gold." Mickie said.

"How about something like this." the lay said giving her the notebook.

Mickie looked down. The pants were loose but still very pretty with complicated gold designs all over it tucked into the small ankle wrestling boots . The top was perfectly fitted. It had gold designs as well an ended a bit over her belly button.

"Nice." Mickie said aloofly.

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Pink." Torrie said with a smile after answering questions.

"Look. How about this."

Torrie smiled looking over the attire.

The shorts were short, but covered everything that they were suppose to. A black belt with a sparkly buckle adorned the wait. The top was very bikini like an pink as well. It tied around her neck an back.

"Can you make something for my dog?" Torrie asked.

The lady laughed "Sure. Let me see a picture of him/her."

Torrie took out her phone showing her the picture.

* * *

Maryse looked at herself in the mirror an the lay drew her ring attire.

"How about this." the lady said timidly after Maryse had said no to three outfits.

"Finally." Maryse said as a smile spread over her face.

The outfit was perfect.

The shorts were really short and red with silver designs on the side. The wrestling boots were thigh high. Her top as the red as well with silver swirls all over it. It also came with a red coat that flared as she walked.

* * *

"Were are we going now?" Torrie asked.

Nattie grinned "To get pampered."

Torrie smiled as well.

The limo stopped in front of a beauty place.

"Girls….Divas." Victoria said correcting herself "Time for the better part of this trip."

The girls walked into the salon.

"Why is it empty?' Maryse questioned.

"Its reserved for only us Divas." Kelly said as they looked around to see a voupl of people coming towards them.

"You will get massages, pedicures, manicures, waxing and facials."

With that being said the girls were pampered relaxing peacefully getting ready for the hard days that were to come.

**A/N- Thanks for reading. So sorry that I haven't update sooner. Its time to choose someone to save. An remember only one person can be chosen to be saved, not two. **

**Please Review :D **


	28. Storylines

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Ainat, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl7769, MusicLuver22, Maria, mindy24, Missy, xsostarstruck, Cenationxprincess, LayCool, kellytiffany, gail kim 102, and josiefan1(Awww thanks. Glad I have fan, Hahaha that sounds silly. Anyways thanks for the support) . **_**The scenes in italics are the storyline. **_

**Storylines**

The week had flown by. This time instead of having Friday eliminations they were given two extra days and were going to be eliminated on Monday Night RAW.

Maryse, Torrie and Mickie found themselves with some of the tech people only an hour before the show started.

"So is this good?" the tech guy asked.

The girls nodded as they one by one watched the video for their titanium video. They usual a lot of videos and pictures from their time in WWE's Next Top Diva.

"Thank you." Torrie said sweetly as they walked away.

As soon as they were out of the tech room they headed for the Woman's Locker Room.

"Girls." Victoria said as her Kelly and Nattie came forward.

"We need to begin to get ready." Kelly continued.

"Okay." the girls said as they walked to their temporary lockers and took out their ring attire.

The one they had helped design themselves.

Walking quickly to make up and hair they sat in their stools letting the ladies do their work.

"Just the Divas I was looking for." Linda said appearing right next to them.

"Since this week has been rushed and eliminations are tonight I just came to tell you who is saved." Linda said.

The girls waited.

"Maryse." she said "Torrie could you give her the title so she can go out there with it tonight?"

Torrie nodded.

"Great." Linda said "See you girls later." with that said she turned and left

The girls looked at each other and walked off in apposite erections.

Torrie went to the locker room and gave Maryse the title before walking to another locker room.

Walking to John's locker room she walked in without knocking. "Hi John!"

He turned opening his arms for her. She skipped into them.

He planted a kiss on her forehead as they hugged "Hey Tor. Ready for today."

Torrie nodded happily "Yes, I cant wait. I'm going to appear on RAW. Live."

John pulled her into his lap and grabbing her hands in his. "I know how you feel. I was just like that. Your going to love it."

Torrie smiled beautifully "I know."

John grinned pulling her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Mickie walked slowly to Randy's locker room.

Opening the door she saw it empty but the shower was on.

Sitting on the couch she turned on the TV. Only thirty more minutes for the show to start.

A few minutes after the shower was turned off Randy came out wearing his wrestling trunks and his usual shirt a towel around his neck.

Sitting down he pulled Mickie into a deep kiss.

"Ready?" Mickie asked as he pulled apart.

Randy nodded "Hell Yea. Nothing like a Monday Night RAW to cheer me up."

Mickie nodded. They had had Alanna for them for the last five days but now she had, had to go back to Sam.

Randy wrapped his arm around her an they settled down to watch the show that was about to start.

* * *

Maryse walked around the halls. The atmosphere changed as the usual fireworks started.

Crossing her arms she walked around the chaos that was Monday Night RAW.

A sight escaped her lips as she walked.

She missed him.

Wasn't he suppose to be there tonight.

Ignoring the dirty looks some of the current Divas were giving her and the lustful looks some of the superstars were giving her, she sat down on one of the many benches they had backstage.

Suddenly a hand covered her eyes.

Maryse let out a shrill shriek.

"Now, Now Frechy I though you were going to miss me." he breathed in her ear.

"Punky." she said coolly.

He arched an eyebrow at her tone.

Maryse pulled him forward "I'm in character."

He nodded and went back to smirking. "How about a kiss Frenchy."

Maryse flipped her hair back and eyed him. Leaning in she smirked as he close his eyes. Instead of kissing him on his lips she kissed his cheek.

Getting up from the bench she walked away adding an extra swing to her hips as she saw her walk away, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Mickie sat on the couch as Randy left for to have his match. Mickie was surprised at how many people were cheering for him.

After he won, he began walking down the halls. The Nexus members walked up to him with evil smirks on their faces.

Mickie smirked as well.

It was time to make her presence known.

Grabbing a steel chair she began making her way to where Randy and the Nexus.

_Mickie smirked as she heard a couple of boos from the fans. _

_They already know what kind of character she played. _

_As placed her small hand on his arm and waited for him to look down. _

"_What are you doing here." he hissed. _

_Mickie raised her eyebrows at him. "I just wanted to see you." she said innocently, but her eyes still held that eerie spark. _

"_Well aren't you sweet." David Otunga. _

"_Not really." Mickie said with a big smirk._

_Randy eyed the Nexus as they eyed Mickie. _

"_Eyes are up here." Mickie snapped as they ogled her chest. _

_They all laughed totally ignoring Randy. _

"_Feisty." the one that looked like the leader said. _

_Mickie continued smirking glad that their attention was on her rather than on the chair she was clutching in her hand. _

"_But your in our way," the leader continued. " We want to make a deal with Orton here." _

"_Talk." they both said at the same time. _

_Randy brought Mickie closer to him, a glare in his eyes. _

"_You see Orton. We know you're a pretty powerful guy." he began as the other Nexus backed him up with nods. _

_Mickie giggled. Pretty Powerful? He was way more than that. Way more than what they could be. _

_The leader shot her a look but continued "So Orton we will stop messing with you if you decide to join us." _

_Randy smirked "You? Your telling me what to do. I'm better than you. Always will be. You know what I want to do. I want you to leave me the hell alone. I want to punt you in the head right now. But Mickie is here. I bet you would hate to let her see how much better I am than you." _

_Mickie smiled at her "Baby, I would love to see that." _

_Wade Beret glared at him "You give us no choice. Grab her guys." he ordered. _

_Mickie quickly snapped into action lifting up the chair and hitting the closest one to her. _

_Randy snapped into action as well. He began punching Wade for even suggesting such a thing. _

_One of the Nexus grabbed Mickie by the waist and lifted her up. _

_Mickie swung her leg and hit the place no man wants to be hit in. _

_He fell to the floor. _

_Mickie quickly turned around and Mick-Kicked a bald man. _

"_This isn't over!" Wade shouted as he saw that most of his men were down. _

_Turning around they all ran down the hall. Or in the case one of them, who limped after them. _

_Randy turned to look down at her, anger in his eyes. _

_She looked up grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down for a rough kiss. _

Randy grabbed Mickie's hand dragging her to his locker room an the cameras left them.

"What the hell was that, Mickie?" he exploded as soon as he had closed the door.

Mickie sat on the couch biting her lip "That was me leaving my mark on this company. If I get eliminated tonight I will still be remembered."

"You could have been fucking hurt!" he exclaimed.

"But I wasn't." she said trying to stay in character "I didn't. You were there. I'm strong. I was trained by the best!"

His features didn't soften but he sat next to her.

Mickie looked sideways at him. "I'm not sorry for what I did. So I'm not going to say I regret it. I'm fine…look."

Randy looked her in the eyes before bringing her into a sweet kiss.

* * *

Maryse looked on with a smirk as she saw Mickie's interference. The girl had guts.

Watching the show her eyes narrowed as she saw Punk's match finish. Kelly was heading to the ring to congratulate her.

Oh Hell No, Maryse though.

Shutting the TV off she headed for gorilla position. She dint even wait for her song to start.

_She ran and slipped in the ring just as Kelly was hugging Punk and was about to lean in for a kiss. _

_Maryse grabbed her by her shinny blond hair and pulled her back. _

"_Blondie leave my Punky alone." she hissed as she heard the fans boo her. _

_Pushing Kelly to the ground she turned to Punk, who was looking at her with an amused look in his eyes. _

_Kelly stood up and pulled her hair. _

"_Don't touch me Blondie." Maryse said pushing her back. _

"_What are you doing Maryse?" Kelly hissed. _

"_Don't try to get all up on my man." Maryse glared as she started talking fast in French. _

"_It's a storyline." Kelly licked her lips and looked at Punk "But it could be so much more if you were out of the way. I hope you get eliminated." _

_Maryse looked at the blond. Who knew she could say something without sounding clueless. _

"_Yea I can be smart." Kelly said. "I want you out of the way Frenchy. He was mine first." _

_Maryse glared before hitting the blonds' mid section. _

_Flipping her hair she waited for the blond to get on her feet before giving her the French Kiss. _

_Strutting over to Punk she ran a hand through his silky black hair. Looking down she saw Kelly trying to get up giving her a smirk she turned to punk and said "Want a kiss now Punky?" _

_Before he could respond she planted a big one on his lips wrapping his arms around his neck and brought her boy closer to his. _

_Parting away she slid out of the ring and walked up the ramp and out of sight. _

Maryse's face was blank but she could barely contain the happiness in her.

Being out there was the biggest rush ever.

Its what she wanted to feel for the rest of her life.

She wanted to here the fans booing or cheering for her. Either way she would be happy.

And of course she had to have Punk at her side.

* * *

Torrie watched the show.

Mickie and Maryse had done good. Getting themselves involved.

John had gone out to do a prom and Torrie continued watching.

The nexus were doing the same they had done with Randy. They were asking him to join them.

Torrie's eyes widen she heard John say he would give them an answer later in the night.

She knew how she was going to interfere.

Grabbing her phone she began dialing a number.

* * *

John passed in gorilla position as the Nexus waited for him in the ring.

He was ready to give them an answer. He was ready for the pain to stop.

If Torrie ever made it into the WWE, he didn't want her to deal with a bunch of assholes trying to hurt her. Storyline or not.

Rolling his shoulders back he closed his eyes as his music hit.

_Walking down the ramp he heard half the crowd cheer while the other half booed. _

_Sliding into the ring he saluted his fans before facing the Nexus. _

_Wade Bert started talking but all John could here was blah, blah, blah. _

_He already knew his answer. _

"_So Cena you join us or your against us." Wade said. _

"_I'm wi-" John abruptly stopped when HER music came on. _

"_What the hell are you doing, John?" her sweet voice asked as the fans cheered at the appearance of the blond bombshell. _

"_Torrie I-" he began to say. _

_Torrie shook her head "No! You cant just join them! You can beat them." she continued. _

"_Listen here Blondie." Wade growled._

_John raised his eyebrows at him "Listen here. You don't talk to her that way!" _

_Torrie scoffed "I can defend myself John. I don't need your help." she was getting out of character but she was mad as hell. She turned to Wade "What are you going to do. Are the big scary Nexus guys going to beat me up." she said mockingly "You couldn't even beet Mickie up. An that girl is Tiny." _

_Torrie took a deep breath "John you don't have to do this." her features and voice softened "There are people that are willing to help you. There are people that hate these guys as much as you do. They are not only hurting you. They are hurting everyone in the WWE Family. In the WWE Universe." _

_John looked at her giving her a nod and slid out of the ring "Deal is off." he said to the guys in the ring. _

_The Nexus looked mad and started to shout and him and try to get out of the ring. _

"_You know I though this might happen so I brought help." her voice stopped them. _

_Pointing at the curtains a very familiar song started. _

_Loaded blared around the arena and the Hardy Boyz came out with Maria on Jeff's arm. She hugged Torrie as they stood next to her and John._

_Next a song that chilled everyone to the core. The arena went dark with flashing blue lights and then the turnbuckles had fire over them. _

_As the air cleared they saw The Brothers of Destruction stand next to John and Torrie. Kane holding the World Heavyweight Championship proudly on his shoulder. _

_Voices was hear around the arena and their favorite Viper walked down the ramp slowly. Mickie on his arm. _

_And lastly very familiar music started. The one and only Bret Hart made his way down the ramp. _

_Torrie brought the mike to her lips "Nexus meet the All-Stars that are going to make you history on SummerSlam!" _

_With that said the 'All-Stars' ran into the ring. _

_Randy caught David Otunga in a an RKO. _

_John FU-ed Wade Beret. _

_Kane and Undertaker caught Heath Slater and Darren Young in identical choke slams. _

_Jeff hit Skip with a Whisper in the Wind. _

_Matt caught Justin Gabriel with a twist of faith. _

_Leaving the Nexus in the ring they made their way up the ramp. _

Torrie paced John's locker room "Were you actually going to join them? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you." John said as he sat on the couch watching her pace.

Torrie stopped "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that when you become a Diva I didn't want you to be in danger with them because you were with me."

Torrie sat next to him "That's sweet." she murmured before planting a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Linda paced the ring as the fans cheered her on.

One by one the judges came down the ring with their own music.

"Maryse, Mickie, Torrie please come out."

**A/N- How was that? Good? I hope? OMG I wish all of that had happen. That would have been a kick ass show. I should totally apply to work for them. I would make awesome storylines and then the WWE would not be boring! Lol, in my dreams. Now who should be eliminated? Only pick one. Chose wisely and remember Maryse is saved. Also follow me on Twitter. My account name is JosieDivany. You follow me. I follow you. It works. **

**Review and Follow. **


	29. Down to Two

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Missy, vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769, Ainat, Cenationxprincess, xsostarstruck, MusicLuver22, xXxMarysexXxKelly, Josiefan 1 and Evita. **

**2 A/N- OMG Sarah and Hillary you get an A/N all for yourself. How about you stop bashing my stories and actually write one of your own. I would love to see that. I don't care about what you say. I Will NOT Stop Writing. So how about you shut your mouth and start working on being Flawless when you clearly are not! Also come up with your own lines and stop using LayCools. **

**Down to Two **

The three beautiful Divas walked out feeling the electricity in the air.

They stopped on top of the ramp an stood side by side.

They each took a turn twirling around, letting the WWE Universe to see their outfits.

Maryse smirked as she twirled around looking fabulous in a black, grey and red starburst tube dress and black strappy platform heels. Her platinum hair reaching the small of her back. Curled to perfection.

Torrie stepped up next wearing a beautiful light pink ruffled dress with beautiful white strappy heels. Her blond hair was curled and thrown in sideways ponytail.

Mickie stepped up after the blond wearing a black cap sleeve dress, lace tights, and black patent peeptoe pumps. Her honey colored hair was hanging loosely to her shoulders, one of the sides pulled back by a flower.

"Divas." Linda greeted with a smile "Looking lovely."

The Divas smiled at the blond.

"But tonight one of you must go." She continued.

Most of the fans booed, not wanting to see the beautiful Divas go. Some started chanting the name of the Divas they wanted to see gone. 'Mickie.' and 'Maryse.' were the names most heard. Only a small amount heard the name 'Torrie.'

"So lets get this show on the rode." she said making the fans cheer.

_POURQUOI_

_Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)_

_Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)_

_Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)_

_Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

_Ooh Oui (oh yes)_

The blond smirked staying in character by flipping her hair. The Woman's Title resting on her shoulder proudly. Strutting own the ramp she threw winks at the fans. Slowly she walked up the steel steps.

The Rock came forward an lifted up the ropes for her and she slid in gracefully.

"Congratulations." Linda said with a big smile before hugging the blond.

"Merci." Maryse said with a true smile as she stood to the side watching the small video on the titanium.

Linda stepped up taking her title before speaking into the microphone "Since after this elimination there will only be two left, the titles will no longer help you be save. Now its up to the fans and the judges."

Maryse nodded along with Torrie and Mickie who were still standing at the top of the ramp.

Linda turned to the two remaining girls.

Mickie and Torrie were holing hands as they stood close to one another.

"I'm sorry but one of you must go." Linda said. "The Diva that will be saved is…"

A drum roll started playing…..

Upbeat claps and drum beats started playing almost drowned by the boos.

Mickie looked to her side to see Torrie looking down sadly.

"I'm sorry." Mickie said as she hugged the taller blond.

Torrie gave her a sad smile.

Releasing her from the hug Mickie began walking down the ramp. Slipping through the ropes.

"Thank you." Mickie whispered as Linda pulled her into a hug.

Linda nodded before they looked up to were the blond was still standing.

Mickie linked arms with Maryse as Torrie opened her mouth to talk.

"Guys." she began "It was truly an honor to have been able to be a part of something huge. It was an honor to perform in front of all of you. Also I just wanted to say that I made great friends - Mickie, Ria, Lil, Li, Ryse, Eve-. Even though I might have lost one I still have all of you. Hopefully you will see me again soon."

With a smile she waved at her fans as they started chanting 'Torrie.'

Bending down she carefully placed the microphone on the floor before turning around and walking backstage into the arms of a blue eyed cutie.

**A/N- I'm sorry to see Torrie go. I really liked her. OMG only two left. Only four more chapters. Wow! Sorry that's its so short. But with not many girls left the chapters tend to get shorter. Also check out my new story When I Look At You. it's a Jorrie Fic. **

**Please Review :D**


	30. To Where It Began

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cenationxprincess, Ainat, josiefan1 (That would be awesome. Best of luck to you in your writing. The wrestler I like is Randy Orton), LayCool, Heath Anna, mikayla harrington, Kayla Ousburne, gailkin 102, kellytiffany, Jorrie, rkoviper, and madison rayne lover. **

**To Where It Began **

The place was quiet. Nothing could be heard but thumbs meeting the keyboard of cells phones. The two remaining Divas were in their own rooms txting away. There were back to were it had all started. To Connecticut.

"I'm bored." a accented voice echoed across the house breaking the silence.

"I am too." Mickie responded entering the living room to see a platinum blond sitting on the couch legs folded neatly under her.

"Why oh why must we be the last ones." Maryse moaned. "I'm going to miss them. Even Melina and she was such a pain in the ass."

Mickie giggled as her thumbs flew across her small keyboard.

"Are you even listening to me." Maryse said.

Mickie nodded but continue txting.

Before anything else could be said a powerful brunette walked into the room. "Hi Divas."

"Hey Steph." they both responded.

The brunette nodded at them "Come on get up. Today you have a photo shoot. Casual, Campion, Magazine Photo Shoot for the WWE magazine , and Fancy."

The girls stood up with wide grins "Do we need anything."

"Miss. Elizabeth has picked out your outfits. Everything is set." she responded leading them out of the house and into a pink limo.

The girls were quiet on the way to the studio.

"Hello Girls." Miss Elizabeth greeted them.

"Hello." they both responded walking into the room filled with clothes and makeup.

Miss. Elizabeth handed them each a pair of clothes. "Change into them and let them help with your hair." she said "Then one by one go and get your pictures taken."

The girls nodded changing.

Maryse changed into a small black mini skirt, black turtleneck sweater, and knee high boots. A pair of black sunglasses perched on her nose.

Mickie slid on a pair of blue jeans that were fashionably ripped at the knee. A black shirt that had blue beading at the neckline. On her feet a county pair of black cowboyboots.

"I love it!" Mickie said feeling very comfortable.

Maryse agreed with her. The hair artist was now curling her blond hair to perfection. As makeup she was only wearing a pale skin colored lipstick.

Mickie's hair was straightened, but still had a slight wave to it. She had no make up except for the light pink lip-gloss.

Both girls left the room. Walking across the hall they entered another room.

"Great girls. Your ready." Dwayne said.

The girls nodded.

"Maryse your up first."

Maryse walked up.

"Sit in the seat."

Maryse sat making herself comfortable by crossing one leg over the other.

"Good. Good." he said "Now put you hand on your knee. Your other hand on the back of your neck. Look confused."

Maryse did as she was told.

"Perfect." he snapped a picture. "Mickie!"

Mickie walked up as the background changed to a solid black color. The black chair moved out of the way.

"What do I do?" she asked

"Sit." he said "Cross-legged."

She sat own as she was told a piece of hair falling into her eyes as she looked up sweetly, but with a gleam in her eyes.

"Perfect." he said "Now go change."

As Mickie left Maryse came back wearing a shot dress crème colored dress that looked beautiful against her tan skin an that almost seemed as light as her hair. Her hair was back to being straight. On her thin wrist a gold bracelet, and clutched in her hand was a small beaded bag the same color as her dress. An finally on her feet a pair of gold heels.

She stepped into the red carpet an looked at Dwayne waiting for instructions.

"Just be your character."

Maryse grinned at the camera before falling into character. One of her eyebrows arched an a smirk slid onto her face as she raised her hand making a 'whatever' gesture.

"Perfect." he snapped the picture. "Go change."

As she left she passed Mickie who was wearing a sparkly black dress that had some blue sparkles in it as well. Her hair was back to being curly. On her feet were a pair of black heels.

She walked onto the red carpet with a wide grin on her lips. One of her hands came up and tugged at her curls. One hand landed on her waist staring straight at the camera challengely the camera.

"Perfect!" Dwayne exclaimed

She grinned walking away as Maryse walked back on set.

Maryse was now wearing her black and gold ring attire and the Divas title rested proudly on her shoulder.

"Okay Maryse please just stand there." Maryse did as she was told an stood. "Be your character once again."

With her feet spread hip length apart she flipped her hair back and opened her arms in a 'your never going to be better then me' pose. Her brown eyes challenging the camera as a smirk appeared on her glossed lips. The butterfly title now wrapped around her slim waist.

"Great. Very Maryse." he said as he snapped the picture "Now go change."

Maryse nodded an smile as Mickie came forward wearing a pair of black tights with a pretty black corset like top with gold trimming that ended above her bellybutton.

"Lay Down." Dwayne instructed "On your side."

Mickie did as she was told and laid down on her side resting the title in front of her. Her manicure fingernails tapping the gold. Most of her curls behind her, only one of them strayed to her font. Her other hand supported her head as she looked at the camera. A smirk on her lips and her eyes held a spark that only Mickie could pull of.

"Very Mickie-ish! I love it." he said snapping a picture.

Mickie smile standing up and left just as Maryse made her way to the front.

Maryse was wearing a small white and with silver bra and boy shorts combination. A couple of pear necklaces around her neck. A pair of bracelets on her arms.

"Lay down." he said.

Maryse nodded an laid down of her side. Her arms went behind her with her blond hair making a halo around her head. The butterfly shaped championship was laying on her flat stomach.

"Smirk, Smile. Be sexy."

"Always am." she smirked just as the camera went off.

Maryse stood up with the help of Dwayne.

"Thanks." she said as she walked away grabbing the robe one of the people around her gave her.

Mickie came out wearing a set of black and blue panty and bra set. A angle wing necklace around her neck falling into her chest. Black pears on both of her arms.

"Go lean on the wall." Dwayne instructed.

Mickie did as she was told. The gold on her shoulder, one hand came up to tug at her hair an evil little smirk on her lips.

"Perfect Mickie James."

Her ruby lips deepened into a larger smirk.

Flash!

"Okay girls go change into your ring clothes. One more picture promise." as an after though he said "Bring the gold."

Mickie wrapped herself in a silky robe before following Maryse.

A few minutes later the Divas came out wearing the usual. Maryse in black an silver while Mickie was in black and gold.

"Stand back to back." he instructed.

They did looking over their shoulder at each other and showing the gold to the camera.

Flash.

"That's a wrap girls. Go change and then go into the interview room." he said.

The girls came out minutes later wearing comfy jeans, shirt and shoes. They hair let down as always.

Slowly they walked into the room.

"Lil!" they exclaimed as they caught sight of a dirty blond.

Lilian looked up from her note cards an gave them a smile as she grabbed a pen and notebook from the side table. "Hey Girls!"

They rushed forward and pulled her into a hug. "Your going to interviews us?" Mickie questioned sitting next to her. Maryse taking her other side.

Lilian nodded as she grabbed the tape recorder an pushed the red button. "Hello girls."

"Hi!" they both said.

"Today we are here with the two finalist." Lilian said.

"I know how cool is that." Mickie gushed.

"Very." Lilian said turning to her. "Lets do you first okay, Mickie."

"Kay." she said smiling.

"So Mickie James what can you tells us about your character. How different is it from your real self?"

Mickie smiled "Actually its very different. I promise I'm not really a psycho. I'm actually a happy go lucky kind of person. I love performing in front of the fans. The thing that me and my character have alike is that I will do anything and everything in my power to be at the top."

Lilian nodded "So what do you think you can bring to the WWE."

"I think I have the passion, the smarts, the beauty, and maybe I can bring a dash of psycho-ness." she joked.

"Just what the WWE needs." Lilian said "Now a little more personal. What is with you and Randy Orton. Is it all just for show or something actually going on."

Mickie grinned "Its defiantly not just for show. I actually really like him. He was my trainer and I just kinda started liking him. I just cant resist a bad boy. At first he didn't want to get into a relationship but what Mickie wants, Mickie gets. I wanted me some RKO." she giggled as she smirked.

Lilian giggled with her along with Maryse "Who was your best friend in the show."

"Defiantly Maria. She is a girl after my own heart. We just clicked."

"An the person you could not stand."

Mickie bit her lip "I would have to say Melina. I know we are Divas but she just took it to a whole new level."

Lilian laughed "That she did. Last one Mickie. Why should the fans vote for you."

"Because those fans know that I have just what they need to spice up the WWE. An I'm really cute." she said with a cheesy smile.

Lilian laughed as her hand flew over the page writing down everything she was saying. "Okay Maryse your turn."

Maryse nodded as Lilian turned to her. "What do you an your character have in common?"

"We're Sexy." she joked "I'm like my character quite a lot. I'm confident and I don't care what I have to o to get to the top. And I love, love boots."

"So what do you think you can bring to the WWE?"

"Sexiness defiantly." she said with a laugh "I can bring power because I'm not afraid to break a nail. And if I go out there I'm going to do my best. I'm not going to be one of those weak girls -cough- Kelly -cough."

The girls laughed at her obvious diss.

"Okay so what's up with you and Punk."

"I like Punk. He gets me you know. My friend set me up with him. Candice Michelle." Maryse smiled "So Kelly stay away because sweetie you don't want me coming after you." she said in a sickenly sweet voice.

The girls laughed once again. "So who would you say was your BFF?"

"Candice Michelle was defiantly up high on the list." Maryse said "She got me and Punk together. But then she got eliminated. Maria defiantly became my BBF. That girl is just too lovable."

"She is." Lilian and Mickie said.

"Now who could you not stand?"

"I kinda didn't really hate anyone since I just kind of focused on my own friends. But Melina is high on the list. I would say Michelle was up on that list is you would have asked a few weeks ago but Mickie, Torrie and I recently worked with her and she really changed. She is pretty awesome." Maryse confessed.

"True." Mickie agreed.

"Now Maryse why should the WWE Universe vote or you?"

"Because I can take the WWE to a whole new level. And I'm sexy." she winked and flipped her hair back.

Lilian wrapped things up and said goodbye.

Mickie and Maryse leaned on each other letting out a sigh.

Just another day in their lives as Divas.

**A/N- Finally. Only two or three more chapters left. Now go on my page and check out the Polls. Also sorry to all my anonymous reviews (the nice ones) but I'm sick an tired o people flaming this story. So I took the anonymous reviews of. If you really want to review make an account. It only takes five minutes. I hope I don't lose reviews because of this. **

**Please Review **


	31. One Last Time

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to Cenationxprincess, XxFutureWWEDivaxX, and Ainat. **

**One Last Time **

The small brunette looked down at her phone as she flipped through the picture in it. A smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the small screen.

It was Alanna, Randy and her. She was standing next to him, arms wrapped around his waist, Alanna perched on his strong shoulders smiling at the camera, her blue eyes bright.

There was no way Mickie could ever see her life without the two. She had falling in love with both father in daughter in a short amount of time.

"Mickie! A letter is here!" Maryse voice exclaimed running into the living room, pink letter in hand.

Mickie put the picture as her background before snapping the phone shut. "What does it say?"

Maryse cleared her throat before she began to read.

_Dear Divas_

_The last day has come. So tonight you will be in a money in the bank match. Traditionally the suitcase contains a Championship Contract. In this case it will contain a check of 20,000 dollar for any charity of your choice. Be at the arena at 7. Be ready at 8. Randy and Phil will be in the arena. If you want they can accompany you to the ring, your choice. You will also have one last promo. Be ready in your Diva clothes for that one. Be in character._

_Best of Luck_

_Linda_

Both girls grinned at each other in excitement before rushing into their rooms to grab their stuff.

Meeting in the living room they left the house for the last time.

And they climbed in the pink limo for the last time as well, making small talk among themselves and the driver.

After twenty something minutes they were getting out of the limo. Linking arms they walked into the building.

"Micks, Ryse!" two voices exclaimed as soon as they stepped foot in the building.

Two flashes of blond and red hair ran at them, pulling them into a hug.

"Tor. Ria!" they exclaimed happily returning the hug.

After a few minutes of excited chatter Mickie said "Sorry, we have to get ready."

"We'll help." Maria said.

"One last time." Torrie added linking arms with them and leading them to the Woman's Locker Room, that was empty.

"Go change."

Maryse and Mickie did as they were told as Mari and Torrie took out the makeup, hair curlers, and straightners.

Mickie came out dress in dark wash skinnies, a light brown shirt with a cream colored vest on top. On her feet were a pair of knee high cowboy boots.

Maryse had on a small black dress with a blood red blazer on top. A pair of her favorite black ankle boots on her feet.

"Sit"

Maryse and Mickie did as they were told. Maria and Torrie were applying the final touches as the RAW theme song started.

"Thanks." Mickie said giving Maria a tight hug. Her honey colored hair was now in a sideways ponytail, the ends curled and her bangs neatly straightened. A small feather was hanging from the top of her ponytail, getting mixed with her hair. Her makeup was very light, in creams and browns. Her lips were a light brown color.

Maryse's hair was straight with waves shaping her face, a small bump in her hair. Her make up was smoky, and her lips were a blood red color. Little black pearls seemed to be woven in her hair giving it a exotic look.

"Merci." she said sincerely.

Torrie nodded.

A small blond walked into the room. "Ladies. Welcome."

"Linda."

"Well RAW has started. Mickie your promo is next."

Mickie nodded and began walking out of the locker room. A camera crew following.

_Randy came on screen sitting on a small couch, eyes closed and hands covering his nose and mouth as if thinking. _

_Small hands wrapped around his shoulders and Mickie's face appeared next to him. "Hey baby." _

_He looked at her sideways before catching her lips in a kiss. _

_Mickie let go for a minute only to come and sit on his lap. _

"_Want me to go out there with you?" _

_Mickie shook her head "I'm a big girl. I can handle it. I want to do this myself." _

"_What if Nexus go out there?" _

_Mickie frowned "I can handle myself." _

_Randy rolled his eyes "Its them against you Mickie. No offence but your tiny." _

_She rolled her eyes at him "If it makes you feel better you can go out there at the first sign of trouble." _

_He smiled bringing her into another kiss. _

"You sure?" he asked after the cameras were gone.

Mickie nodded "Yea its fine. But I have to go get ready."

Randy nodded letting her go.

"Good luck on your match." they both said at the same time.

Mickie giggled leaning down and giving him a peak on the lips.

Maryse smiled at the camera as they followed her down the hall.

_The camera showed black ankle boots, followed by tan legs, followed by the beginning of the black dress, then the beginning of the red blazer, finally resting on her face. A small smirked was on her blood red lips, and a glare in her chocolate covered eyes. _

_The glare was directed in the direction of a small bubbly blond who seemed to be staring into space. _

_With a confident strut she walked up to her snapping her fingers in front of the blond. "Hello." _

_Kelly snapped out of her daze and look at her "Oh its you." _

_Maryse rolled her eyes looking towards where the smaller blond had been looking at previously. "You would think you would have learned by now." she hissed as she watched Punk talking to Kofi. _

_Without waiting for a response Maryse turned around making sure to flick Kelly with her long hair in the face. She began walking towards Punk With a second though she placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped him talking mid word. He wrapped his arms around her forgetting all about Kofi and his conversation. _

_Maryse maneuvered them so that his back was to Kelly. Opening her eyes as they kissed she sent Kelly a wink before closing them once again. _

Pulling back she smiled up at him. "Hey."

"Hey you." he responded "Last day huh?"

Maryse nodded sadly. "Yup."

"Want me to go out there with you?"

Maryse shook her head "Nope. I want to do this on my own."

He nodded "Okay. Whatever you say. But first sign of trouble and I'm there."

"My hero." Maryse said sarcastically. "Well I have to go change."

Punk nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Maryse smiled at him once again before walking away.

Punk leaned on the wall watching her walk away.

"Man, you are so whipped." Kofi commented making his presence know.

* * *

Mickie adjusted the cap on her head and let out a sight.

For the first time since he had started the competition, she was truly nervous. Nerve racking nervous.

Maryse was standing at her side waiting for the music to start. Mickie could tell she was nervous by the way she was adjusting her hair, trying to make it even more prefect.

Finally the French music started and Maryse turned giving her a quick hug before turning on her head and walking out the curtains.

Taking a sight Mickie placed a smirk on her face and waited for her music to start. When the clapping and drum sounds started she walked out the curtains with a confident strut.

_The fans booed and she took it in, happiness filling her up. This was what she was born to do. What she was meant to do. _

_Sliding into the ring she went to her corner. _

"_This is a money in the bank match." Lilian's strong voice said. "But instead of a championship contract, the suitcase will contain a check of a 20,000 dollars for a charity of the winner's choice." _

_Mickie looked up to see a pink suitcase hanging way up top. _

_The bell rang and Mickie looked at Maryse. _

_Maryse walked up to her and they locked up. Maryse kneed her in the stomach and Mickie went down holding her stomach. _

_As Mickie went to stand up Maryse lifted her up just to push the smaller woman down. _

_Mickie glared at her before standing up and hitting her and backing her into the corner. After three Irish whips Mickie grabbed her hand and threw Maryse into the opposite corner. _

_With a sight Mickie began to run towards it but Maryse ran as well causing them to bump into each other with full force. _

_After a few minutes they both stood up. Mickie went back into attack not letting Maryse rise fully to her feet kicking her in the face. As Maryse laid on the floor Mickie grabbed her by the hair and brought her back up. Hitting her with her forearms she began cornering her once again. _

_Maryse collapsed in the corner as Mickie kicked her midsection. _

_Dominating her Mickie grabbed her silky hair, ignoring the refs and puling her up and into her DDT. _

_Mickie slipped out of the ring and slid in a big ladder. She placed it in the middle of the rings and looked up. _

_With shaky legs she began climbing it. She was just a hand stretch away when the song started. _

_We walk alone. _

_In the unknown. _

_Mickie looked over to them just as Maryse pushed the ladder and she felt herself fall. closing her eyes she waited for the impact and boy did it come. Her body ached as a laugh filled her ears and the darkness over took her. _

_Maryse's eyes widen as she saw Mickie fall but to stay in character she just righted the ladder and began climbing. Her hands grabbed the pink suitcase and soon she had it clutched to her chest. Climbing back down Lilian announced "And the winner Maryse!" _

_Maryse slid out of the ring and made her way out of the ring ignoring everything around her as Randy ran out and cradled Mickie's head in his lap. _

* * *

Maryse paced nervously "Oh my gosh. Is she okay. Oh god. Its all my fault. All my fault. What if she doesn't wake up. She's been unconscious for thirty minutes. Oh my god! What if she's dead!" she cried out hysterically.

Punk stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder calming her. "She will wake up. This has happen before. She's breathing, she's not dead."

Maryse sat down and placed her head between her knees breathing deeply.

Just then the door opened "Ryse! Micks is awake." Maria announced.

Maryse stood up and ran out of the locker room and into the trainer's room.

"Mickie." she launched at the brunette, wrapping her arms around her. "Your okay." she breathed out.

Mickie struggled in her arms "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Maryse pushed away "Oh sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mickie winced "Its okay, really. Yea maybe my head hurts and my side feels like its being slit, but I'm fine. You were doing your job."

"You sure?" Maryse asked.

Mickie nodded before wincing again "Note to self. Do not nod." she said to herself.

Maryse let out a sight as her quirky friend made a random comment.

"Ladies. Its time." a voice said from the doorway.

**A/N- OMG! Finally I update. Only two more chapters. Hopefully I will have the trailer for this story up on youtube before the next chapter. Vote on the poll in my page. **

**Please Review :D **


	32. The End

**Disclaimer- I do no own anything. **

**A/N- Thanks to XxFutureWWEDivaxX, and Ainat. **

** The End **

Maryse wrapped her arm around the much smaller woman as they made their way to the Women's Locker Room.

"You ready?" she asked.

Mickie gave her a smile pushing the doors open.

The Divas looked up to see the current Divas clapping.

"Who ever wins will be a great Diva." Natalya said.

"That's one of the best matches for the Divas." Victoria said.

Mickie and Maryse smiled happily as they took their clothes of their bags.

"Need help?" Maria asked.

"Could you get the hair and makeup ready?" Maryse asked.

Maria nodded and she along with the Divas began pulling out the stuff.

Mickie and Maryse walked into the showers and quickly took one before coming out dressed in their choice of wear.

Mickie was dressed in a curve hugging black number that had small brown sequins all over, it was tight around the bust and then followed out perfectly to the middle of the thigh. On her feet she was wearing a pair of brown cowboy boots, not being up to wearing heels when she was still feeling dizzy.

Maryse had on a black mini dress with silver sequins on the bust and small delicate flowers down her side. On her feet a pare of silver pumps.

"Sit!" the divas ordered pushing the two into different chairs.

With out asking what they wanted they began.

Only thrity minutes they were both perfectly made up.

Mickie's makeup was made up of browns and blacks. Her chocolate eyes looking extra bright. As lip-gloss she had on a light brown gloss. Her hair was framing her face in soft coffee colored curls. A thin headband in place.

Maryse's make up was more dramatic with a combination of black and silver. Her lip gloss was silvery making her look beautiful, especially when she smiled. Her hair was pulled into a sideways French braid that ended at the middle of her back. Small silver flowers were weaved into the long braid.

"Thank you." Mickie and Maryse said throwing their arms around Torrie and Maria.

Maria and Torrie hugged back before saying. "Good Luck."

Mickie and Maryse hugged the res of the Divas before making their was towards gorrila position.

"Let the best Diva win." Maryse said sticking out her perfectly manicured hand.

Mickie placed her smaller hand in hers "Let the best Diva win."

Maryse smiled pulling her into a hug.

POURQUOI

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?(Why are you so beautiful?)

Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa?(Why do you move like that?)

Pourquoi tu me fais mal?(Why do you hurt me?)

Oooh, je me sens tout nu(Oh I feel undressed)

Ooh Oui (oh yes)

Ooh Oui (oh yes)

The blonds nerves vanished as Mickie gave her a light push and she began walking down the ramp. A smirk on her face.

Some of the fans clapped at the French-Canadian beauty and others booed.

Slowly she walked up the steel steps and into the ring where Linda and the rest of the judges were standing.

As she stood still her song ended and a new song began.

Upbeat clapping and drumming filled the arena.

Mickie walked slowly down the ramp a smile on her face. A true smile, not a smirk like all the times before.

Slowly she slid into the ring and waited paitently in front of Linda.

"First of all I would like to say that it was an honor working with you." Linda said. "It was amazing to see you grown into the awesome Divas you are today. And I am sorry to say that only one of you is going to win the competition and the contract."

The crowd booed loudly.

"But before that lets see what had happened during this completion. As we watch this, the fans will take time to vote for who they want to be saved. "

Everyone turned to the tron and began watching.

"This is Mickie's Video." Linda said with a smile as the small clips began.

Mickie laugh filled the arena as they saw her messing with Maria. Soon they were watching her pose for all kind of different picture. Kiss Randy Orton. Meeting Alanna. Holding the title.

"Now for Maryse's."

Maryse's smirking face came into view. She was shown throwing tantrums and then as she began to change. Becoming friends with Lita, Maria, Torrie and Mickie. Posing with pictures. Flipping her hair at people. And finally of her kiss with Punk.

Linda smiled "Now that you have seen that and the votes are in. its time."

Once again they all stared up at the tron as the drum roll began.

"And the winner is….."

The smiling face of Mickie James came up on the screen.

Mickie let out a small scream jumping up and down, her hands covering her lips.

Maryse gave her a sad smile and a hug before rolling out of the ring.

Black and Pink balloons fell down along with silver confetti.

The fans cheered loudly at the new Diva.

Mickie was pulled into a hug by all the judges.

"Welcome to the WWE." Linda said handing her a pink folder that contained her contract.

The crowd got louder as the WWE's Apex predator made his way down the ramp and into the ring sweeping the small diva into his arms. "I knew you would win." he said with a large smile.

Mickie looked up tilting her head and awaiting his kiss.

He did not disappoint as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

**A/N- Yes! I'm Back! Finally huh. Its been such a long time since I updated. But something terrible happened. My laptop does not work. This is still my aunts laptop. It stopped working for a while but then started again. IDK why. But anyways how was this. Mickie Won! Yay. Lol. I was going to do another chapter but i think i'll end it like this. **

**Please Review :D One Last Time **


	33. Must Read!

**MUST READ! **

**Hi its me! Well I've had this idea for a while now. How about a WWE's Next Top Diva but with our own OC's? If your up to it send me a message with the name of the girl, her attitude, how she looks, style, which celebrity you can see playing her and her future bf (one that was not together with on of the girls of the first one). **

**Example (this is my OC) -**

**Name- Aleena Elena Bidal**

**Attitude- Nice, but wont take shit from no one. She is her own person and doesn't care about anyone that is being hateful with her. She also does not deal with crying people. **

**Looks- Short about 5'3, black curly hair with green and purple highlights, fair skin, green eyes, curvy figure. **

**Style- Goth yet preppy. Loves her skinny jeans, band shirts, and converse. But loves her heels, boots, and short shorts as well as pretty shirts. Will not wear skirts or dresses unless absolutely necessary. **

**Celebrity- Michelle Trachtenberg or Vanessa Hudgens. **

**Superstar- Ted DiBiase. (Yes I call dibs on him. Lol) **

**So if your interested send me a message. I'll need like 12 OC's. **


End file.
